Too Many Changes
by maraudersgurlheart
Summary: Join Lily, James, and the rest of their friends through Hogwarts and a little after. Starts in sixth year. SBOC RLOC
1. A Typical Day in the Gryffindor Tower

Typical Day in the Griffyndor Tower

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! Hey! You tricked me! You cheated!" screamed Lily Evans at the top of her lungs.

"Would you two please SHUT UP!" by now Tori Raystone was sick of them fighting all the time.

"I would shut up if Lily would stop being a know it all!" James Potter yelled back.

"Well then just ignore her, Potter!" Tori yelled back.

"I am not a know it all! You're just stupid and jealous because I'm smarter than you!" Lily screamed.

"Jealous? JEALOUS! You think I'm jealous?"

"Yes, she said that all ready!"

"I know what she said, Victoria!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO READ HERE!" Remus Lupin yelled.

Now if you knew Remus when heis mad, you definitely shut up. So Lily, James, and Tori shut up immediately. Lily and Tori went to the girl's dorm, while James went to his, mumbling about smart people.

GIRLS DORM

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I…"

"Okay Lily, we get the point!" Tori said.

"What were you guys fighting about anyway? Chris (her boyfriend) just dropped me off and when I entered the common room, I heard you screaming your head off." Tori said.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear. See I was… er… well he… umm… it was about uh… er… I'm not so sure." Lily replied sheepishly.

"You mean you don't know what you guys were fighting about?" Lily nodded

"I can't believe you two." Tori sighed.

"Can't believe who?" Kate asked. She had just entered the dorm when she heard her two best friends talking.

"Lily and her future husband fought again" Tori answered getting a "HE IS NOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND" look from Lily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kate grinned.

BOYS DORM

"I (sniff) can't believe (sniff) you can't remember what (sniff) you were fighting about!" Sirius Black was rolling on the floor crying,he was laughing so hard. "You idiot!" he managed to choke out.

"Shut up." James said.

"How on earth do you plan on winning her if you keep fighting with her?" Remus said.

Both James and Sirius were startled by his arrival.

"When did you get up here?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I thought you were reading in the common room?" James asked curiously.

"Well I was until you and Lily started yelling. It's kind of hard to read with two people yelling at the top of their lungs only 2 feet away from you."

James glared.

"Anyway, where Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Oh he's in detention with Filch, remember when you blew his shirt up?" Remus replied.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said sheepishly.

Please review! Don't worry there will be more chapters (and hopefully longer ones)!


	2. Best Prank Ever

Best Prank Ever

Lily, Tori, and Kate were all outside dipping their feet in the lake and laughing together. They were all wearing flip-flops, shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Did you see that girl trying to get Sirius's attention?" Tori asked.

"Yeah! She barely had any clothes on and her face had way too much powder. She looked like a ghost!" Kate exclaimed.

"What do you think of her, Lily?" Tori asked.

"Lily?"

Both Kate and Tori turned their heads toward Lily. Her head was close to the water and she looked like she was looking for something she dropped.

"Oh my gosh! My shoes! They're gone!" Lily panicked.

Tori looked down behind Lily and saw her flip-flops floating right near her foot.

"Lily, I think I…"

"Look Tori, can't you see I'm busy? I need those shoes! I mean what if they floated off somewhere?"

"But Lily, I…"

"And who knows what could have happened to them?"

"Lily, would you please…"

"I mean what if the Giant Squid ate them? Those were my favorite shoes! I need those shoes back! We have to find them quickly. My poor shoes don't worry. If I had my wand with me I would have you dry and warm right now! "

By now, Kate was laughing so hard, there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"LILY EVANS, YOUR SHOES ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Tori yelled.

"Oh. I knew that. I was just…uh…seeing if you knew where they were." Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

Tori had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

BOYS DORM

"Guess what, my fellow marauders." Sirius said with a wide smile on his face, looking out the window and watching the girls play in the lake.

"What?" Remus, James, and Peter asked.

"The girls are outside. And no one is in their dorm." Sirius said.

"And…?"

"We can prank them!" Sirius said proudly.

"Not now!"

"Fine! I'll just go and do it myself. And just you watch! I will make this the best prank ever! And you're going to miss out on all the fun. Cause you'll be too busy doing whatever you guys are doing!" And with that, Sirius Black walked out of the room, planning on his "best prank ever".

ONE HOUR LATER

Sirius dusted off his hands, proud of his work. He was standing in the middle of the girl's dorm, looking around.

There was a string at the bottom at the door the girls were supposed to trip on. Then water balloons would come flying at them. The "water" would turn their hair neon green for a week and cover them with shaving cream. Boy was he good.

Sirius started walking out, but unfortunately forgot about the string near the door. He tripped over it causing water balloons to come flying at him. The second they collided with his head, his hair turned green and he was covered with shaving cream.

Hearing some weird noises in the girl's dorm, James decided to go and check out Sirius's "best prank ever". When he got up there, his eyes widened and he started laughing.

"You're right Sirius! This is the best prank ever!" James began taking pictures of his friend with the wizard camera.

Thanks so much for the reviews! Yes, there will be a whole lot of Sirius's romance in this story! That's my favorite, too! The shoe incident with Lily and Tori actually happened with me. And thanks for those stories stephieZ! I'll try to make them longer. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!


	3. A Whole Lot of Hopping

A Whole Lot Of Hopping

Since you guys probably have no clue what my characters look like and a little history about them, half of this chapter will just tell you about them.

Lily Evans: She found out she was a witch on her eleventh birthday (that means she's muggleborn). She is now 16, 5'6, and in her 6th year. She has soft, wavy red hair that falls down to her mid-back. She has smooth, creamy, white/pale skin with bright emerald green almond eyes. All in all, she's really pretty. Her two best friends are Kate Thompson and Tori Raystone. She has other friends, too, like Alice but I'll talk about her later. Oh yeah, she also hates the infamous marauders, especially James Potter.

Tori Raystone: She is a pureblood and has been really good friends with James Potter since she was born. Her real name is Victoria. She is 16 and in her 6th year. She has straight, dark brown hair that, like Lily's, comes to her mid-back, and brown eyes. She is slightly taller than Lily (just by like half an inch), and has almost the whole male population of Hogwarts falling for her. Her current boyfriend is Chris. Her two best friends are Kate Thompson and Lily Evans, but she has other friends, too.

Kate Thompson: Her real name is Katherine, but she hates it. She is half-blooded, her mother being a witch and her father being a muggle. But unlike most families, her parents are still deeply in love with each other, despite their huge, enormous difference. She has blond hair that stops just below her shoulders. She has blue eyes that really stand out, especially when wearing something blue. She's had a major crush on Remus Lupin. She has a great body with all the perfect curves, just like her two best friends.

Alice Prewitt: She has long blond hair that's usually in two braids. She is 16 and in her 6th year and friends with all of the above. She is currently dating Frank Longbottom.

James Potter (Prongs): He is from a pureblooded family. He has jet black, raven hair that sticks up in every possible direction. His caramel eyes and lopsided smile are what drives over half the female population at Hogwarts crazy. He's in love with Lily Evans, and his best female friend is Tori. He's 16 and in his 6th year. He's got a great body from playing thechaser position on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He's 6'1 and lives next-door to Tori.

Sirius Black (Padfoot): He's basically the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Every girl is drooling over him. He has black shaggy hair with gray eyes that allow you to read his mind. His tan and well toned body make him the perfect man. James and him have dated almost every girl at their school. He's 6'1 and is James Potter's partner in crime. He hasn't really had the best childhood. He hates his parents, and vice versa, (they are dark witches and wizards) so he decided to go and live with the Potters. The best part about moving in with James is that he gets to see Tori, his next-door neighbor, everyday. Sirius is always the person to cheer everyone up.

Remus Lupin: He's not really as shy as he looks. If you get to know him, he can really be total opposite of shy. His intelligence is what got the marauders their name for pranks. He has blond shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. His got a normal family (if you call having the ability to do magic normal). I'm not going to go into detail about his werewolf thing because hopefully you know that by now. But if you don't, he's a werewolf. And he's 6'0.

Peter: One word for you (this word describes it all): TRAITOR. He has dirty blond hair and watery blue eyes. He's chubby and in his 6th year. There won't be too much about him. He's 5'5 (shorter than the girls. Haha!)

Frank: He's 16 and in his 6th year. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's 5'8.

I think I've described everyone, but if I haven't, than just tell me.

Now back to the story.

"YOU'RE EVERYWHERE TO ME!"

"Tori!" Sirius yelled

"— AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES IT'S YOU I SEE!"

"Shut up!"

"— A MOMENT LIKE THIS!"

"Tori, if you don't stop—"

"— SOME PEOPLE WAIT A LIFE TIME!"

"Then I will have to come down there and—"

"— FOR THAT ONE SPECIAL KISS!"

"Bloody hell Victoria! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep! It's 7 o'clock in the morning!"

"— WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA!"

"That's it! I'm coming down. And when I do, I'll…I'll…I'll do something!"

When he finally reached the bottom step, he was being attacked by Tori.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" he managed ask. After all he was currently squished and almost got the breath knocked out of him.

"Chris bought me this really, really pretty pink dress for the Christmas Ball coming up!"

Sirius's face suddenly darkened. "Oh. That's great. Well, I got to go."

Tori seemed to notice this but shrugged it off. Probably just imagined it, I mean it's like seven in the morning, she thought.

GREAT HALL – BREAKFAST

"Yes! We have transfiguration first!" James exclaimed as he arrived for breakfast.

The girls groaned.

"I don't see how you guys hate that subject. It's so easy!" Sirius said.

The girls just glared at the marauders.

In transfiguration, they were learning how to transfigure lamps into rabbits.

"I can't turn this stupid lamp into a rabbit! I've done exactly what she said to do!" Lily yelled in frustration. She was attempting to turn her lamp into a rabbit, but it would only grow ears.

"Here, let me try! I just finished doing mine, but don't worry, mine did the same thing yours did at first." Tori came over to Lily, because the poor redhead seemed to be struggling.

"Incarta Rabbita!" Tori yelled while moving her wand.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Sirius decided it would be a good idea to blow up his lamp, which caused him to go flying into the air and knock Lily's lamp down. So now he was in place of the lamp. For those of you who are still confused on what just happened, Sirius's legs got stuck together and now all he could do was hop. The reason why he didn't turn into a rabbit, was because Tori hadn't done the spell right.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily cried in illusion.

Sirius tried to get up. Key word: tried. With his legs stuck together, he fell back down.

"A little help here, Moony."

"Oh right. What happened?"

"I accidentally used the rabbit spell incorrectly on Sirius and his legs are now stuck together," the brunette said sheepishly.

"I guess you'll have to be hopping all day, Padfoot." James said grinning.

Sirius groaned. "Why does everything have to happen to me? First my hair turns green, and now I'm half rabbit!"

COMMON ROOM

Sirius and Tori were both sitting on the same sofa doing their separate things.

"Thanks to you, now I look like a green haired, half rabbit!" Sirius cried, interrupting the silence between them.

"Hey! It's not my fault your hair is green. Though I think it will look better with hot pink highlights." And with a swift of her wand, he was now a green haired with hot pink highlights half rabbit.

"You didn't!" Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

"I did!" Tori grinned.

"Don't you dare get off that sofa!" Sirius said, trying to move closer to her to change her hair color.

Tori gets off the sofa.

"Don't you dare walk out of this room!" Tori gets out of the common room laughing as she watches the teenage boy trying to get off the sofa without falling back on it.

"Just (hop) wait until (hop) I get my (hop) hands on (hop) you! Then (hop) we'll see (hop) whose (hop) laughing (hop)!" Sirius said, hopping his way out of the common room to go get revenge on Tori for turning him into a green haired with hot pink highlights half rabbit creature.

DINNER IN THE GREAT HALL

Sirius finally got cured, but still had his green hair with pink highlights. He was still glad he was a full human.

"We have to go shopping this weekend for your dresses for the ball. Chris already got me one." Tori said.

"But I thought Lily was going to go to Hogsmeade with me!" James said, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Since when was I going to go to Hogsmeade with you, Potter?" Lily said in a harsh tone.

"Since you said you loved me"

"I never said I loved you!"

"You just did!"

"I didn't! I was saying that I never did, that doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Here we go again." Kate said.

"Yes it does!"

"Tori, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework

Tori looked at him skeptically. "Since when have you ever needed help on your homework? Heck, since when have you ever done your homework?"

"Please?" Sirius pouted.

"Fine. But where do you want to do it? In the library or outside, preferably the library." Tori said.

"Fine with me!" Sirius grinned. They headed towards the library.

Tell me what you think so far. The next chapter will be about Remus and Kate. Sirius and Tori don't actually get together until their 7th year, but there will still be a lot about them. Thanks a lot for the reviews! If you have any ideas, just let me know! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! But I won't be able to update the rest of this week, since I'll be out of town with my school. Maybe Saturday or after that. But I still want you to review!


	4. A Walk To Remember

A Walk To Remember

(I love that book!)

Now Kate and Remus were left alone to listen to the two lovebirds bickering about nothing. (Peter ran off, being attracted to a shiny object outside the Great Hall.)

"So, you want to go take a walk?" Remus asked, slightly nervous.

"Anything to get away from those two!" Kate yelled over the noise.

Remus and Kate both ran out of the place where they were having dinner (couldn't think of another word for the Great Hall) and went outside near the lake where the Giant Squid was sun bathing.

"Have you finished all you're homework?" Remus asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nope. I still have Ancient Ruins, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care For Magical Creatures, and Potions." Kate replied, ticking each subject off her fingers.

"That's basically everything!"

"I did Divination!" Kate said defending herself.

"We didn't have anything to do in Divination."

Kate just grinned and walked on.

"Great! It's starting to rain." Kate frowned.

They felt a couple drizzles and then all of a sudden they were soaked.

"My hair!" Kate shrieked.

Remus just rolled his eyes as they headed for shelter under a rock.

They sat there talking for a while, then there was an awkward silence between them and they looked out onto the lake. The sun was setting and it had just stopped raining,

"It's beautiful." Kate said.

"Just like you." Remus said lamely.

"Thanks."

"I love your eyes." Remus said. (He's not exactly the romantic kind of person.)

Kate just stared at him. And he stared back, obviously. They were moving closer together when their lips met. That means they kissed to those of you who are confused. They kissed for an awfully long time, until they decided they should start heading back before people got worried.

I know this is short but the next couple of chapters should be coming quickly. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days but that's because I wasn't here. Like I said earlier, I was away with my classmates in South Carolina. But keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! PLEASE REVIEW! My goal was to get 1000 reviews but I've lowered it to 15. It seemed more reasonable.


	5. A Journey to the Library

A Journey to The Library

While Remus and Kate went for their walk, Sirius had asked Tori to help him with his homework in the library. He really didn't need help, though. He just liked spending time with her.

They were climbing some stairs at Hogwarts, when it started moving.

"Oh my gosh! Why are we moving?" Tori started to panic.

"Remember, the stairs at Hogwarts move!" Sirius exclaimed.

They got onto what would have been the library, but was now some creepy old level they have never seen before.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Tori asked holding onto Sirius's arm.

"I'm not so sure. Lets go check it out." Sirius said.

"Instead of exploring a creepy place, why don't we go look for the library." Tori said.

Sirius ignored her and went ahead, when he heard a scream.

"Tori!" he yelled as he turned around.

"I hate walking through ghosts!" Tori yelled shivering.

The teenage boy sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

Tori just glared.

After 30 minutes of exploring or searching for an exit, Tori started getting frustrated.

"Why don't we ask these ghosts how to get to the library." Tori suggested.

"No, we can figure this out ourselves." Sirius said.

"I really, really think we should be asking someone…er…something…or whatever they are!" Tori said, now very annoyed.

"We're the living dead!" They heard a ghost yell at them.

"We don't need to ask someone how to get to a library. Just follow me, Tori." Sirius said while walking through a small tunnel he found behind a picture frame.

"Ugh! What is it with men and directions!" Tori yelled as she followed the boy.

After another 30 or 45 minutes of walking through different tunnels, they finally got out onto someplace familiar: The girl's bathroom.

"Let's get out, before someone sees me in here with a guy. I have somewhat of a reputation you know, and wouldn't really like rumors about me and you." The girl said, looking at the door carefully.

"You have a trashcan in each stall?" Sirius said examining each stall curiously.

"Ugh!" Tori yelled, grabbing Sirius's shirt and dragging him across the huge bathroom.

They exited the girl's bathroom, not knowing what they were in for next.

"I didn't know Sirius Black had a feminine side to him." A familiar face popped out of the shadow. Actually a couple of familiar faces popped out.

"Snape, Black, if you would please excuse us, we have somewhere to be, Tori said coldly.

"We don't let mudblood lovers leave without a little pain." Bellatrix Black sneered, taking out her wand from her pocket.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, taking his wand out, too.

"You know better than to duel me, Snape. I've beaten you every time since 3rd year." Tori said, her eyes narrowing with every word.

"Not this time!" Snape blasted a spell, which, luckily, missed Tori by a couple inches.

By now, Tori had taken out her wand, and was throwing every spell you could think of at her opponent. Next to her, the two cousins we fighting.

"Come on, Raystone, you fight like a girl!" The greasy haired boy said dodging the spells thrown at him.

Tori gripped her wand tighter.

"I. Am. A. Girl." Tori said through gritted teeth. She pointed her wand at Snape and a huge blue light flew out of it.

It hit the boy square in the chest and sent him flying back, cracking the wall he hit.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Seeing the satisfied smirk on Tori's face, Sirius could tell she had done something very, very painful.

"Serves you right, Snivillus (did I spell that right?)." Sirius smirked. And with that, the two Gryffindors left, leaving Bellatrix to clean her partner up. That is, if she was nice enough to do that.

They finally reached the library.

"Never had such an adventure to the library in my life!" Tori said exhausted.

"Anyway, lets get started." Tori said.

Sirius took out his essay and laid it on the table.

"Okay lets get started." Tori said reading his 2-word essay.

But Sirius didn't hear the rest. He just stared at her off in "Tori Land". He loved the way she laughed, throwing her head back, her shoulders relaxed. Not very girly like, he thought. She pushed her hair back, and he watched as they shone in the light.

"Sirius?"

"Sirius!"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

Tori smiled shaking her head slowly.

"I was saying, maybe we should get going now, it's getting late."

"Okay." Sirius said packing his things.

They got out of the library and headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Can you believe that next year will be our last year in Hogwarts." Sirius said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know. I don't know where I'll go or what I'll be. I don't want to leave, it's been my home for six years." Tori said, her eyes looking distant.

"I know what I'm going to be. I'm going to be an auror." Sirius said proudly.

"You're not scared?" Tori asked

"Scared about what?" he asked confused.

"Well, you know, about getting killed. I mean working as an auror is not the safest job in the universe." Tori said sarcastically.

"Well, at least I'm dying for the people." Sirius said.

"But what about your friends? They will really miss you." Tori said.

"I won't let Voldemort or his followers kill me. I promise." Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders and bringing him closer to him. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

They entered the common room surprised to see it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Tori asked looking around.

"I don't know, do you know where Kate and Remus are?" Sirius asked.

As if on cue, Kate and Remus both walked in, hand in hand.

They froze as soon as they saw Sirius and Tori. Sirius jaw was practically touching the ground.

Tori walked over to them and started walking around them like she was examining them.

"Hmm…Messy hair, swollen lips, wrinkled shirt." Tori grinned.

"Kate, why don't you and I go upstairs and have a little talk. You know, girl to girl or women to women." Tori said.

"Okay." Kate gave one last kiss to Remus and headed towards the girl's dorm with Tori, leaving Remus to stand there and Sirius to attempt to close his jaw.

Remus shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Sirius yelled in excitement.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll tell you all about it." Remus said.

BOY'S DORM

"How are you going to tell her about you being a werewolf?" James asked.

"I don't know! I don't want to tell her! She'll leave me forever! That's why I was so afraid of even going beyond a friendship. If I tell her, not only will I lose a girlfriend, but I will also lose a friend." Remus said.

"You know you can't keep this away from her forever." Peter squeaked.

"Wormtail's right. You have to tell her someday and soon because if you tell her later, she might get mad at you for not telling her in the first place." Sirius said.

"This is so confusing." Remus said in frustration.

"Well, you could tell Tori to tell her. She knows you're a werewolf and I'm sure if she tells Kate, it won't be that bad." Sirius said.

"Yeah, probably. I'll tell Tori tomorrow. Right now, let's go to bed. I've had a long day." Remus said yawning.

The rest of the boys agreed with him and within minutes all you could hear were silent snores.

MORNING

Sirius finally got his hot pink highlights out of his hair, but the green wouldn't come off for a couple more days.

Tori woke up, got ready and headed down to go to breakfast. On her way to the Great Hall, she was pulled into a broom closet by someone. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Remus! I can't believe you would cheat on Kate. After all the things she said about you last night! Get away from me! She would never do this to you. Why would you do this to her? Do you not like her? I never thought you were the kind of person to do such a—"

"TORI! Shut up! I'm not cheating on her! I need to talk to you!" Remus yelled.

"Oh. But, why in a broom closet?" Tori asked.

"Well it was the best place I could find."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about. And if you want to know what she thinks about you, she thinks you're great. That's all I'll tell you about that." Tori said.

"No it's…it's not that. You know about my…well…disease, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Kate doesn't know about it. And she deserves the right to know, and I was wondering if you could tell her."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want to see her face full of hate towards me."

"She won't hate you. I know Kate, and she won't feel scared or stop being friends with you. She likes you for you. And I'm not going to tell her. You should be the one to tell her." Tori said.

"Okay. But if she doesn't like me, then it's all your fault."

Before Tori could open her mouth, the door opened revealing two tall handsome boys.

"Hey James. Hey Sirius." Tori said.

"I see we've disturbed something." Sirius smirked.

"It's okay, we'll leave you two at it." James grinned.

Tori scowled.

"Remus was telling me to tell Kate about "it"." Tori said.

Sirius turned his head towards Remus.

"Look on the bright side, Moony. Girls also turn into monsters once a month." Sirius said.

"See you're not the only one." James grinned.

Tori gave them a nasty look. If looks could kill, Sirius and James would be dead faster than the speed of light.

The brunette crossed her arms and left but not without putting hot pink highlights in Sirius's hair again.

"Not again!" Sirius groaned.

"Poor Sirius. At this rate, he'll never get back to normal." Remus said and dashed out of the closet. Sirius was chasing Remus, ready to do something really bad and James was chasing Sirius to stop him from doing something bad to Remus.

I think this is my longest chapter yet. It's sad, I know. PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least 15 reviews!


	6. Ninja Turtles and Hogsmeade

Ninja Turtles and Hogsmeade

Lily, Kate, James, Remus, and Peter are sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and talking.

"We have to go to Hogsmeade after breakfast. We can spend the whole day there since it's a Saturday." Kate said excited.

"Yeah. But first we need to find Tori. She promised to help us look for dresses for the ball, remember?"

"Remus asked me to go the ball with him and I said yes. So I guess you're alone now, unless you get lucky and someone asks you out only a week before the ball. Other than Potter." Kate said.

"Hey Lily, Kate." They heard a voice say from behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Brian Smith standing there.

"Hey Brian." They said.

"Lily are you going with anyone to the ball next week?" Brian asked.

"No, why?"

"Umm, well…I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. You know, like a date." Brian said nervously.

Lily's face lighted up. "I'd love to!"

"Great, so I'll pick you up at your house at around 7?"

"Sure!." Lily said. She could see the relief in his eyes before he left.

"You are one lucky girl." Kate said, still a little shocked over what just happened.

The doors to the hall opened and Tori started walking towards them, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" Tori said.

She sat down and grabbed some toast to put on her plate. The girls started talking about Hogsmeade, when the door opened again.

"Do not fear, Ninja Turtle is here!" Sirius yelled, walking through the big doors. He was dressed in a mask and a huge shell on his back. (a Ninja Turtle's costume)

Half the students just stared at him with a confused look on their faces. The other half started laughing, because they were muggleborn and knew what Ninja Turtles were.

"Who told him about Ninja Turtles?" Lily asked looking at her friends.

Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding eye contact with her group. When she felt all eyes on her she looked up.

"What? He wouldn't stop bothering me so I gave him some comic books on Ninja Turtles. I had seen them once at Lily's house and thought that might shut him up." Tori said defending herself.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on. Let's go to Hogsmeade." Kate said getting up.

They left the hall, leaving Sirius to trouble his fellow Marauders.

HOGSMEADE

"Wow, look at all these dresses! Too bad they're way to expensive." Kate said.

"Yeah. Excuse me, but would you show us your cheapest dresses. We're sort of on a budget. Thank you." Tori called out to the lady.

The young worker took them to the back of the room.

"Here, the changing room is to your left."

3 hours and 48 dresses later, they still hadn't found the right dresses.

Lily was getting slightly bored looking for dresses, because she couldn't find the right color that would clash with her red hair and green eyes. But something shiny caught her eye. She walked towards it and pulled it out from a pile of dresses. Just my size, she thought.

She went to the changing room to try it on. She came out 5 minutes later.

"Wow! That looks amazing, Lily! You should get that one." Tori said.

Her dress was emerald green that fell right below her knees. It was strapless and fit her perfectly, showing off every curve. It had a sparkly white flower on the side of her dress, making it not too casual and plain, but not too fancy.

"I love it!" Kate said. She had just found her dress and was walking into one of the stalls.

She, too, walked out 5 minutes later.

"You look great Kate! I'm sure Remus will love it." Lily said.

She wore a light blue sparkly dress that, like Lily, came just below her knees. It had one strap on her right shoulder and clung to her body. At the end of her dress, to her left side, were white shiny hearts. She immediately fell in love with it.

"Now that we're done with dresses, let's go meet Chris at Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer.

"'Kay." Kate and Lily said together.

They met Frank Longbottom along the way and spent 10 minutes talking to him about Alice.

"You want to propose to her?" Tori asked.

"Well, not now. Like maybe in a couple months or a year." Frank said.

"That would be so sweet!" Lily said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'd love it! She talks more about you than Lily does of Potter." Kate said.

"Yeah! I almost stuffed a pillow in her mouth! She was talking about you nonstop. And it was 12 at night!" Tori said.

"I don't talk about Potter!" Lily said.

"Alice talks a lot about me?" Frank said ignoring Lily.

"Oh yeah! You have no idea. I have to make up the most outrages excuse to get her to shut up." Tori said.

"Outrages excuse?"

"Exactly! Like one time, I told her that I had Frankogitus! She was talking so much about you that I couldn't take it anymore!" Tori exclaimed.

"I remember that!" Lily said.

"Did she actually believe you?" Frank asked.

"Well, not really. But I think she got the hint. Though she did throw her Muggle Studies book at me for thinking of such a stupid excuse." Tori said, flinching at the memory. "From then on, I think I just let her talk about you. It was better than being hit in the head by the heaviest book on earth."

The group laughed and said their goodbyes. The girls went to Three Broomsticks and Frank headed off to look for a diamond ring, still smiling at the thought of Alice talking so much about him.

Tori, Lily, and Kate entered, looking for Chris. They found him sitting and talking with Amos Diggory.

"Hey sweetie." Tori said.

"Oh hey. Look Amos, if you really like her, then go ask her out but right now I'm busy okay?" Chris said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Chris, Tori, Lily, and Kate." Amos said getting up.

"Good luck getting the girl." Tori yelled as he left.

"So, what was that all about?" Tori asked once they were all seated.

"Oh nothing. He needed some advice on how to get a girl." Chris said grinning.

"So Chris, I heard you gave Tori a really pretty dress for the ball. It's a shame she won't let anyone see it." Kate said turning her head to Tori.

"Yeah, I heard it was really expensive. I can't wait to see her in it. How long did it take to find that dress? Tori is the pickiest girl I know. She's pickier than Petunia!" Lily said.

"It took me a couple of hours actually. I had to ask every girl that walked by what they thought of that dress. If I got 15 or more 'it's good', than I would buy it. The things Tori puts me through…" Chris said shaking his head.

"I'm not that picky! I just don't like certain things!" Tori said.

They spent the rest of the day with Chris, until Kate decided to go see Remus. And Lily decided to go hang out with Brian. That left Chris and Tori alone.

"My birthday is coming up! I can't wait!" Tori said in excitement.

"I know. I'm still looking for your gift though. You and your pickiness…"Chris said smiling.

Tori gave him a friendly smack on the arm.

"I told you! I'm not picky. I just—"

"Don't like certain things." Chrissaid, completing the sentence for her.

"Come on, let's go back to Hogwarts. It's getting dark."Chris said holding Tori's hand.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Tori entered the common room to hear Lily and James fighting once again.

"Please can I see your dress?" James asked.

"NO! What part do you not get in that? The 'n' or the 'o'? Stay away from me!" Lily yelled.

"But I want to see it right now!"

"Well you can see it next Saturday!"

"Do they ever stop?" Tori asked, sitting next to Peter.

"I don't think so." Peter said.

"When did they start?" Tori asked again.

"Oh just 10 minutes ago. Lily, Kate, I had just entered and James was sitting there with Sirius." Remus said sitting down in between Tori and Peter.

"So Remus, have you told Kate yet?" Tori asked.

"Um, no. I think I'll tell her tonight." The blond said turning slightly pale.

"Peter, do you think I should be Michael Angelo? You know the Ninja Turtle. I probably look like him too, with my green hair." Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Peter squeaked.

Everyone went up to bed except for two teenagers. Kate and Remus were both sitting on the couch, staring at the fire.

"Kate, would you…would you ever leave me?" Remus asked nervously.

"No, I would never do that! Why?" Kate asked looking confused.

"I have something to…to tell you. Something I should have told you before any of this happened." Remus said.

"What?" Kate said, now looking more serious.

Remus looked like he was thinking of what to say next.

"Have you ever noticed how I leave once a month?"

"Yeah. You said your mum is ill and she would like to see you once a month." Kate said.

"Well, have you ever noticed that I only leave on a full moon?"

"No. I never really noticed that part. Why? Does your mum only want to see you then?"

"About my mother, it's not true. Anything I told you about her being sick was all a lie."

"What? Then why do you leave?" Kate asked.

_Does she ever listen in class? _Remus thought.

"I'm…I…" Remus stuttered.

"You're…? Kate asked, trying to find out what he was saying.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said so softly you could barely hear what he was saying.

Unfortunately, Kate had good hearing. Her eyes widened. His eyes closed. He didn't want her to leave him, and he'd rather not watch it. But what came next, he didn't expect. He felt two arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see Kate crying and hugging him.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"I thought you would leave me. Most people don't like werewolves." Remus said.

"I would never hate you! Screw them! Remus, I love you! I would never do anything like that!" She said, still in his arms.

"I love you, too." Remus said, closing his eyes and holding her protectively.

After a couple of minutes you could hear only breathing coming from the common room. (they were sleeping on the couch.)

MORNING

Kate and Remus awoke to see Sirius grinning madly at them.

_Oh no! Not him! Out of all the people in the world, it has to be him. Great. Just great. _Remus thought.

"You never came up last night, Moony. Having a little fun down here, eh?" Sirius said.

"We weren't doing anything, Sirius. You have a nasty mind!" Kate said getting up.

"Leave them alone, Sirius! Come on, let's go have breakfast." Tori said.

"By the way, where's James?" Tori asked.

"He's still asleep. Most probably in Lily Land." Sirius replied.

"I'll go wake him up." Tori grinned.

She went up to the boy's dorm and sat on James's bed.

"Hey Lily, come here!" Tori yelled.

"WHAT? Where's Lily? She can't see me like this!" James said pulling the covers over his bare chest and scanning the room for a redhead.

"Chill out sleepyhead! I was only kidding. Jeez, it's so easy to trick you! I wasn't even done with my trick and you wake up!" Tori said.

"Anyways, come on! We have to go eat lunch, and then you promised you would play quidditch with Sirius and me. Kate and Remus are gone, doing their own stuff and Lily is off, too. Peter, well, I don't know where he is. But hurry up and get ready! Oh and watch out for Sirius's—"

THUMP

"—books." Tori finished her sentence after James tripped over his mate's mess.

"Ow…"

Hey sorry for the Brian and Chris mix up thing. I edited it so it should be alright. It gets kind of confusing with so many guys in the story! Thanks for the reviews!

Ha! This chapter is one page longer! 7 pages! PLEASE REVIEW! I still don't have 15 and I'm on my 6th chapter!


	7. Christmas Break

Christmas Break

"Here's the thing, we started out as friends" Tori sang into her microphone like brush.

"It was cool, it was all pretend." Lily joined in.

"You dedicated, took the time." Kate piped in.

"Wasn't long till I called you mine. Yeah, yeah." Alice sang using her round brush like a microphone just like the rest of the girls.

They were singing while getting ready for breakfast. It was the day of the ball and they had a lot to do.

"Since you been gone! I can breathe for the first time! I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah! Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want!" They were all singing together now.

"Evans, Tori, Kate, and Alice come down! We have been waiting for you guys forever!" James yelled.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Frank wants to sit with Alice! Now get down here!" Sirius yelled.

"Coming, coming! Jeez can't a girl get ready?" Tori yelled back.

A couple of minutes later the girls were sitting by themselves on the Gryffindor table, doing their own things and the boys were sitting a couple seats away chatting.

"We have to hurry if we're planning on going to the dance. I say we leave in five minutes." Kate said looking at the time.

"The ball is at seven. It's 8:30 am. You have 9 and a half hours! How long does it take to take a shower and slip on your dress?" Sirius asked.

"You forgot a couple things. We have to do our hair, we have to put on make up, which take a couple hours." Tori said.

"That's only a couple of hours. Not nine hours!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Our shower takes a couple of hours, too!" Kate said.

Sirius walked away muttering something about girls and showers.

GETTING READY

"I call shower first!" Tori yelled running to the bathroom.

"Second!" Kate yelled.

"Third!" Lily said.

"I guess that means I'm fourth." Alice said sitting on her bed.

"I promise tomorrow I'll let you use the shower first." Tori said.

One hour later, Tori came out of the bathroom in her towel, soaking wet.

"Tori! I know you're a girl and all but even I don't take that long!" Kate said walking into the steam in the bathroom.

"We all want to smell good, but don't you think you might smell just a little too good?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, at least now she knows nobody will think she smells bad." Lily said looking up from her book.

"Hey! Kate! Let me in! I have to wear my dress!" Tori yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Too late sucker! You shouldn't have come out then!" Kate replied from behind the door.

"I forgot my dress out here! I had to come out!"

"Fine. You're lucky I was to busy admiring myself in the mirror. If I was in the shower then you would have to stay like that for a long time." Kate said smiling.

Tori magically dried her hair so it wouldn't feel weird while putting on her dress. Once she put on her dress she came out looking great.

She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress that came just below her knees. It had silvery glitter all over it. The pink became darker and darker at the very edge of her dress.

She walked towards the mirror in their dorm and started doing her hair. Kate walked into the bathroom to take a shower (or continue admiring herself).

Kate came out with her dress on (I'm not describing it because I've already done that). And went to join Tori. Lily did the same.

Alice walked into the bathroom as Tori was finishing her hair.

"There. How's that?" Tori asked examining herself in the mirror.

"You look great." Her friends replied.

Her brown hair was wavy and tied up in a half ponytail. She had to little bangs hanging down and a little glitter in her hair. Now she was ready for make up.

Kate's hair was down and straight, but it flipped at the end. It, too, had glitter and a little flower clip on the side.

Lily's hair was tied up in a high ponytail with loose strands hanging out of it. She had a pretty white lily on her ponytail. Her ponytail was wavy and had glitter on it.

Alice came out of the shower once they were all done with their hair. She was wearing a light lavender strapless dress that came just below her knees. She had done her hair in the bathroom. Her blond hair was straight and down and had a purple flower above her ear.

Now it was time for make up.

They first put powder on their faces.

Tori put black eyeliner on top and bottom, bringing out her dark brown eyes.

Lily put brown eyeliner on the bottom.

Kate put black eyeliner on the top.

Alice put brown eyeliner on the bottom like Lily.

(Sorry I have to describe the make up this way, it's really hard to do 5 people at a time.)

They all put a little mascara on.

Tori put a light pink eye shadow to match with her dress and a little blush.

Lily put white eye shadow, because it looked good with her dress and a little rose pink blush.

Kate put blue eye shadow, like her dress and put very little blush.

Alice put purple eye shadow and a light orange blush.

Now for the lip gloss…

Tori put on pink lip gloss.

Lily put on clear lip gloss.

Kate put on bronze lip gloss.

Alice put on clear/orange lip gloss.

While they were doing all this, the boys were sitting and waiting. Very impatiently I might add. Sirius was waiting for Megan Traven, another girl in their year, James was waiting with his two mates and Remus was waiting for Kate. Peter was waiting for a fifth year.

"How long does it take them to get ready?" Remus asked.

"We just started getting ready 30 minutes ago." Sirius said.

"We would have finished in 10 minutes if Sirius hadn't decided to use the shower first and take one of his girly showers." James said giving Sirius a mock glare.

"Girly showers?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. It's when he takes shower for 20 minutes or more. You know how girls take long showers, like that." Remus said, adding the last sentence after seeing Peter's confused face.

A girl named Erin Johnson came down first. She was in fifth year and left with Peter.

Next came Alice. Frank got up, whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush, and left.

Kate came after Alice. Remus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sirius had to literally slap his face to get his attention.

"I want to wait for Tori and Lily. They'll be down in a second. They're arguing over which blush looks better with a turquoise dress." Kate said holding Remus's hand.

"It's okay. I was going to wait for James and Sirius anyways." Remus said.

Tori came down next. Sirius sat there staring at her, his jaw almost touching the ground, until his girlfriend started snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey Megan. You never told us you were going out with Sirius." Tori said smiling.

"Sorry." Megan said blushing.

Lily came down after Megan. James did a double take on her. He felt like holding her in his arms. He blushed when he saw Lily staring back at him with a confused look on her face.

"Alright I'm ready. Brian should be waiting outside." Lily said.

"So should Chris." Tori said walking out the door, only to be greeted by her boyfriend.

"Hey, you look great in that dress I bought you." Chris said.

"Thank you." Tori said blushing and holding onto Chris's arm as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Sirius couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy run through him.

James walked away before he could see Lily and Brian together.

They all walked towards the Great Hall.

"Do you want some punch?" Brian asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at that table over there." Lily said pointing at a table.

At that moment James walked in with one of Hogwart's snobbiest girl in their year. The couple walked towards Sirius and Megan.

"Hey Padfoot." James said.

"Prongs." Sirius said nodding his head.

"Let's go grab a seat with Remus, Kate, and Tori." James said.

They walked over to the table to be greeted by their friends.

Sirius sat down next to Tori throwing daggers at Chris. Chris just returned them with the same look while pulling Tori closer to him.

Tori seemed to notice all this and wanted to cut the tension.

"Chris, I'm really thirsty. Will you get me some punch?" Tori asked sweetly.

"Anything for you, Tori." Chris said walking away.

Tori turned to Sirius with a serious look on her face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I'm serious Sirius." Tori said sternly.

"No you're not. I am." Sirius grinned.

Tori sighed.

"Just…just please try to be a little nicer to him. I'm sure you'll like him if you even tried to get to know him. Or just do it for me." Tori said, a pleading look on her face.

"Alright. But I'm only doing it for you." Sirius said.

"Thank you!" Tori said hugging Sirius.

At that moment Chris walked back with two cups in his hand.

"Tori, you want to go dance?" Chris asked still glaring at Sirius.

"Sure, bye guys!" Tori walked off with Chris.

They decided to go dance near James and his girlfriend.

"Hey James. Hey Emily." Tori said, saying the last part with complete disgust.

James was staring at Lily and Brian.

"Where did _he_ come from?" James asked glaring.

"Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy—"

"I know that part. I mean, since when was he with her?" James asked cutting Tori off.

"Why does it matter, honey? You still have me." Emily cooed.

James went back to dancing and Tori did the same.

"Tori, I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." Chris said after a couple of songs.

"Okay, I'll go hang out with Remus and Kate." Tori said, careful not to mention Sirius, seeing as they hate each other.

Tori walked up to the two talking couples.

"Hey, mind if I hang out with you lot for a while? My partner's got some business to do." Tori said smiling.

"Sure." They all said simultaneously.

After a while Megan went off to hang out with her friends. A slow song started playing.

"Tori, will you dance with me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know if I should—"

"Just as friends?" Sirius pouted.

Tori sighed. "Only as friends."

They went to the dance floor, Tori feeling a little guilty, but she shrugged it off.

Sirius put his arms on her waist and pulled her closer. Tori put her arms on his neck and they started dancing.

"So, are you excited?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Tori said.

"About your birthday. It's in two weeks."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. I'm going to be 17!" Tori said grinning.

After two minutes of dancing, Chris enters the Great Hall.

After scanning the place for Tori, he finally finds her. And he isn't very happy. Actually he's fuming.

"Tori." Tori heard a familiar voice and froze. She turned around.

"Look, we were just dancing as friends. There's no need to get mad." The teenager said.

"Go dance with your own girlfriend, Black." Chris said, taking Tori away.

Sirius just smiled politely and walked away.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Kate asked Remus.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm going to France with Tori. She's only staying there for a day though. Then when she goes back home, I'll go to Egypt. That's where I'm spending my Christmas and New Years." Kate replied.

A song started.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales."

"I love this song! Let's go dance!" Kate said grabbing Remus's hand. She joined the rest of the group on the dance floor and started dancing.

(Sorry can't put song lyrics)

Once the song finished, people started leaving.

Tori, Chris, Kate, and Remus walked together, exhausted.

James had gone to drop Emily off.

Sirius and Megan were somewhere else, doing god knows what.

And Lily and Brian were walking a little behind Kate.

"Bye Chris!" Tori said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and entered the common room.

"Night Remus." Kate said mimicking Tori with the kiss.

"Night, love." Remus said heading to his dorm.

Lily and Brian entered.

"I had a great time Brian. I hope I see you again." Lily said.

"Yeah, well it's getting late. Bye Lily." Brian said.

They leaned in to kiss and at that moment James walked in.

He just glared at him and walked by.

"Great timing Potter." Tori said with a smirk and walked up the stairs.

James just scowled.

While Tori was walking up, Megan came through, crying, and ran up to her bed. Tori rushed up to see what happened. When she entered her dorm, Kate was sitting on Megan's bed comforting her. Lily had just entered with Tori.

"What happened?" Lily asked with a concern look on her face.

"Sirius just dumped her." Kate said.

"It's okay, he's an idiot anyway." Tori said walking over to Megan and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't we find another boyfriend for you, to get Sirius off your mind?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah. I have a list of all the boys in Hogwarts." Tori said.

"Why am I not surprised? You've dated everyone of them." Kate said.

Tori ignored her comment.

"They are categorized by house, then age, then cuteness. We can skip the Slytherin part and the ages 15 and below. It's kind of wrong dating someone younger than you." Tori said.

She got out her list and gave it to the girls.

"How about Daniel Owers from Ravenclaw? He's in our year. And he's classified as 'cute'." Lily said looking over the list.

"Nah. He's a really bad kisser. You won't like him." Tori said.

"Tom Jabert?" Kate suggested.

"Too overly protective." Tori said.

"Robert Fiscia?" Lily asked.

"Gets jealous really easily."

"Paul Hencemen?"

"Too nerdy."

"John Dillard?"

"Neat freak."

"Sean Ellinoi?"

"Doesn't have a brain."

They kept this going until…

"Ian Krept? That's the last one on our list." Lily suggested exhausted.

"Too…err…actually not that bad. I think you'll like him." Tori said.

"YES!" Kate yelled.

Tori, Lily, and Megan looked at her like she had just grown an extra head.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to go mad if this kept going." Kate said sheepishly.

SUNDAY MORNING

"Tori! Kate! Wake up! We're going to miss the train!" Lily yelled.

Nothing happened.

Lily sighed.

"Here we go again." She said.

In the other dorm Remus was attempting to wake Sirius up.

"Five more minutes, mommy." Sirius said through his pillow.

"No honey. We have to get up now." Remus said with a fake smile, his voice was like one when talking to a baby.

"But I don't wanna get up." Sirius said.

James sat on him.

Hard.

Crushing him.

"Get off!" Sirius said pushing James down.

They started to fight.

Remus smiled and thought this was a good time to head for the shower before anyone else uses it. James and Sirius always tried to be the first to use it. Not this time.

James and Sirius froze when they heard the door slam shut. James's arm was in mid-air ready to hit Sirius square in the face.

They looked over to the bathroom door and realized Remus had just gone in. They ran to the door and started banging on it.

They suddenly heard screams coming from two girls in the girl's dorm.

"LILY EVANS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" They heard Tori yell.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kate yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU GET ME WET!" Tori yelled.

An hour later, the Gryffindor common room was packed with people and their bags.

Tori and James were sitting on a couch talking about whom to invite to the New Years party.

Remus and Lily were trying to explain to Sirius what a television is. They weren't doing to well. (Remus knew what a television was from his uncle.)

Frank Longbottom was teaching Kate how to say telephone and not fellytone.

Alice Prewitt was telling Peter how to tell her two older twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, apart.

"Lily I think we should start escorting everyone to the train." Remus said turning to Lily after giving up on explaining what a television is to his friend.

"What do you mean there are people in the box but they are not really there? They're either there or they're not. You're making my head hurt!" Sirius said, his hand on his head, still totally lost.

"Yeah, let's go." Lily said ignoring Sirius.

"Hey Evans! Wait up!" James said running after them.

"What now Potter?" Lily said irritated.

"Will you go out with me?" James said grinning.

"No." Lily said and went back to her duty.

The way she said it, James could tell she was trying real hard to not explode in front of the first years.

"I bet she'll get Head Girl next year." Sirius said walking up next to James.

James shook his head.

"You're so random." He said and walked away.

TRAIN RIDE HOME

Lily, Tori, and Kate found an empty apartment.

"So Kate, I'm coming with you to France right?" Tori asked.

"Yep. And then I'll go to Egypt while you go back home for Christmas with the Potters." Kate said.

"You have to spend Christmas with them _every_ year?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's like this traditional thing I guess. I can't remember not spending Christmas or New Years without them." Tori said trying to remember her past.

"Lily?" Tori asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for New Years?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. I just hope I don't get to see Petunia." Lily said.

Tori made a disgusted face remembering her friend's older sister.

"Well, do you want to come with me for New Years?" Tori asked.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Party with the Potters." Tori smiled.

"NO!" Lily said immediately.

"Why not? I don't want to be lonely there! Kate isn't going to be there. Alice and Megan are going to Rome. I have nobody with me. Please?" Tori pouted.

Lily sighed. (She does that a lot.)

"Fine." She said at last.

"Yes!" Tori said.

Their compartment door opened. Four teenage boys were standing there grinning.

"Mind if we join you, ladies?" Sirius asked walking in and sitting in between Kate and Tori.

"I don't mind." Kate said smiling at Remus.

"Go away Sirius. We don't want you here." Lily said in a harsh tone.

"Gee, I feel loved." Sirius said.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm bored!" Sirius cried.

"I know! Let's play I Spy!" Sirius said.

Everyone groaned.

"There is nothing anywhere near us. What are you going to spy?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"Ooh I know!" He said suddenly.

"I spy something…green." Sirius said.

"My pants!" Peter said.

Everyone looked at his pants.

"Your pants aren't green." Kate said.

Peter just shrugged.

"A tree." Remus said.

"You got it! Your turn." Sirius said.

"I spy something—"

"My pants!" Peter said.

"I wasn't even finished! I spy something brown." Remus said.

"A tree." Lily said.

"Yep." Remus said.

"I spy something with leaves." Lily said.

"My—"

"No!" Everyone yelled cutting Peter off.

"A tree." James said.

"Your turn." Lily said.

"I spy something with wood." He said.

"A tree." Kate said.

"Yep." James replied.

"I spy—"

"A tree." Remus said cutting Kate off.

"I wasn't done!" Kate said.

"It's a tree, isn't it?" Remus said his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Kate said sheepishly.

"I never got to go!" Peter squeaked.

"Fine you can take my turn Wormtail." Remus said.

"I spy—"

"Your pants!" Everyone said at once.

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Oh my gosh!" Tori cried.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't seen Chris all day today! And we're almost there! I hope he isn't mad." Tori said running out of the compartment.

Tori didn't come back till the train stopped.

"Was he mad?" Lily asked.

"He said he was 'slightly disappointed'." Tori answered back.

"Oh. Well, see you on New Years! Owl me! Have fun in France!" Lily yelled walking away.

"You too! Good luck with Petunia!" Tori said walking towards James's parents.

"Mrs. Potter, will I be going with you or Kate?" Tori asked.

"Well, your mother hasn't told me anything about picking you up, so I think you should go with Kate. Bye dear!" Mrs. Potter said rushing towards James and Sirius.

"Hello dear! I'm sorry your father couldn't come, he's too busy signing papers. Oh and hello Sirius. How are you sweetie?" Mary Potter asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. P. I see you're still looking as beautiful as ever." Sirius said putting the Black charm on.

"Oh Sirius, go pick on someone your own age." She said, though she was smiling.

"Will do m'dear." Sirius said and went to go find Tori.

"Hello mum. I'll go get Sirius and then we can leave." James said.

James found Sirius cowering in a corner with Tori yelling at him.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH ME! YOU KNOW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tori yelled and walked off.

"Good job Padfoot. Let's go now. Mum is waiting for us." James said patting Sirius on his back.

CHRISTMAS EVE

Tori had just come back home from France and decided to go hang out with James and Sirius the next day. Well she didn't really have that much of a choice. Her parents had work to do and wouldn't let her stay alone with the huge Voldemort thing going around.

"So how was France?" Sirius asked trying to start a conversation.

They were sitting on the sofa, Tori reading a book and James and Sirius playing exploding snap.

Tori looked up from her book.

"It was great! I loved the view!" Tori said.

"I know. I love the view there too. It's so peaceful." James said.

"I was talking about the boys there, dufus." Tori said.

"Oh." James said sheepishly.

"But I thought you were dating Chris?" Sirius asked.

"So? Just because I'm dating doesn't mean I'm immune to all the cute guys." Tori said.

LILY'S HOUSE

"Mum, Tori wants to know if I could go over to her house for New Years." Lily said.

"When does she want you to leave?" Her mother asked.

"The day after Christmas." Lily said smiling.

"That's when your sister is coming back. Are you sure?" Daisy Evans asked.

Lily stared at her.

Silence.

"Yeah, maybe you should go." Mrs. Evans said after a second thought.

"Thank you!" Lily said hugging her mother. She went upstairs to owl Tori.

CHRISTMAS

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS PRONGS! LET'S OPEN PRESENTS! IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled jumping on James's bed.

"Oy Padfoot! It's bloody 7 in the morning! Can't you wait just a couple hours?" James said sleepily.

"NO! I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS NOW!" Sirius said like a five year old.

He pushed James into the shower and then they both went down to get Tori and open presents.

Sirius hopped onto Tori's bed and started jumping on it. Since James was also awake and excited, he joined his mate.

"Five more minutes. I'm having a good dream." Tori mumbled.

Sirius took a bucket of water and poured it on her.

She screamed.

Obviously.

"Great! Thanks to you I never got to find out that cute guy's name!" Tori said grumpily.

"What cute guy?" James asked.

"The guy in my dreams! We were at the beach. He was shirtless and soaking wet. I really _have _to go to the beach more often. " Tori said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But I thought you were—"

"I am dating Chris! I'm just keeping this guy in mind if Chris ever dumps me. You always have to be prepared." Tori said walking to James's house.

"I have a surprise for little Jamsie." Tori said smiling.

"What?" James asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tori grinned and began opening presents.

"You always do that." James said.

LILY'S HOUSE

Lily was opening her presents when she saw a small one in the corner. It had a tag on it saying To Lily Evans.

It was for her.

She opened.

There was a card inside. She opened it hoping to see whom it was from. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy Christmas!_

_James_

She was pretty surprised he would send her something, and even though she despised him, she was still curious to see what he gave her.

Inside the tiny box, was a little necklace with a lily on it. Lily couldn't help but smile.

Lily woke up the next morning and took a shower. She couldn't wait to get out of her house. It's not that she doesn't like it, it's just that she's getting pretty bored of it.

She rushed out of the door to and went to the cab in front of her house. She got in and they left.

After 30 seconds of driving the redhead realized she had forgotten something.

Well, actually, she forgot everything.

Lily rushed back to get everything and then headed to Tori's house. She told the taxi driver to drop her off a couple blocks away from her friend's house. When she finally reached there, she went up to the door and knocked. Immediately she heard loud footsteps and once the door was opened, she was tackled to the ground by Tori.

"Lily! You made it! I'm so happy! I've had to hang out with _them_ all day!" Tori said emphasizing "them".

"Can't…breathe…need…oxygen…" Lily managed to choke out.

"Here, I'll show you your room and then we can go to my pool. I'll tell you all that's happened here, though it's nothing much." Tori said taking her to her room.

About an hour later, Lily was all unpacked and ready to go swimming. She was wearing a green bikini and Tori was wearing a pink one.

At first, they just dipped their feet in the water.

"Do Potter and Black know I'm here?" Lily asked sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Nope. At least I think they don't. They shouldn't find out until the party." Tori said staring at her reflection in the water.

"But don't you think they will find out? I mean they live right next door and the party isn't until 5 days." Lily said.

"That's why we will be shopping and going around to muggle stores the whole time. I told them that I want these five days to be boy-free."

"And they fell for that?"

"Well, I told them that it was a girl thing and I needed to spend some time being a girl. Then they agreed."

"And they still fell for that?"

"They're idiots remember? This is James and Sirius we're talking about here." Tori said grinning.

They played in the pool for a while and then went to watch movies. Tori had a lot of muggle things because her mom's brother loved muggle things and after he died, her mother thought that would be the best way to remember him.

The next day, they woke up at around 9 and went shopping. They only bought a few clothes, but they tried on the whole store.

Tori bought a couple t-shirts and a pair of jeans and Lily bought something similar to that.

They got back home exhausted. That same routine happened for about three days until it was the day of the party.

First, they went shopping for dress robes. Lily got a nice green one and Tori got a pink one.

Tori and Lily both went to get their hair done and a makeover. (Nothing too dramatic)

Tori's hair was wavy and down, and her make up was the same as the ball, because she was wearing the same color. Lily's hair was straight and tied up in a half ponytail. She put a diamond butterfly clip on it. Her make up was the same too.

Once they finished, it was about time for the party.

The two girls knocked on the door. James went to open it. But as soon as he did, he froze.

Lily was here.

Lily Evans was here.

His Lily was here, at his house.

"Are you going to let us in or remain goggling at Lily all night?" Tori asked interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Party's straight ahead." He said.

Before they could do anything else, Sirius came running in.

"Oy Prongsie! I just finished spiking the—"

He looked at Tori and Lily.

"The…dog." Sirius finally said.

"The dog?" Lily asked.

"Yes the dog." James replied.

"What dog?" Tori asked.

"You know, the dog that James has." Sirius said nervously.

"Oh really. What's his name?" Tori asked.

"Who said it was a male?" James asked.

"Okay then. What's _her _name?" Tori asked.

"Bella." James said.

"Ginger." Sirius said.

Tori just looked at them.

"Ginger." James said.

"Bella." Sirius said.

"Make up your mind already!" Tori said getting a little frustrated.

"His name is Tobo." James said at last.

"But I thought it was a she?" Sirius asked.

"Well you were wrong it's a he." James said.

They kept arguing and walked away.

"Don't have any punch." Tori said.

"I know." Lily said smiling.

A couple minutes later, Gideon Prewitt and Fabian Prewitt arrived.

"I thought Alice said she was going to Rome." Tori asked the twins.

"She went. We didn't go. We wanted to stay back and celebrate Christmas here." Gideon said.

Soon many guests started to come. One of them was Chris.

As soon as he entered, Tori went to him and they talked for sometime. That is, until she realized what time it was.

It took her a couple of minutes to decide whether she should go or not, but in the end, she decided to go.

"Um, Chris? I have to do something. I'll be back though. Okay?" Tori said.

"Okay." Chris said looking at her suspiciously.

Tori walked outside and went to the backyard. She went through the woods when she saw two figures standing a little ahead of her.

Every New Years, since they first discovered this place, she, James and Sirius would come here. There was a beautiful lake here, where they would stay here for five minutes before countdown. They all knew it was kind of corny, but it was like a traditional thing. They would just sit there and talk.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a little late." Tori said walking up to the boys.

(There is a reason to this corny event thing.)

Sirius looked at her and couldn't help but smile. The memories of their first kiss was coming to his mind.

Flashback 

Sirius was Tori's first boyfriend (and vice versa). They were in their second year. (they aren't dating anymore.)

_They were walking by the lake in the evening and asking each other questions._

"_First word?" Sirius asked._

"_Mama. You?" Tori replied._

"_Pranks." Sirius said smiling._

_Tori giggled throwing her head back._

"_First hair cut? If you ever had one." Tori asked looking at the 12-year-old boy._

"_Um, I think when I was like 2. I don't know this stuff. But I'm pretty sure I was around that age. Most parents give haircuts earlier, but my parents weren't exactly the normal type. First kiss?" Sirius said._

"Never." Tori said turning a little red.

"_Never?" Sirius repeated._

"_Yes never. I've never had a boyfriend other than you." Tori said getting even redder._

"_It's okay." Sirius said as he stopped walking and turned to face her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

_Tori looked down at her feet. When she looked back up, she saw him leaning towards her. She was about to hesitate, but then she thought, "What the heck, just go for it". She leaned in to until their lips met. Once out of oxygen, they regained themselves. When they pulled back, they were both bright red._

"_Wow." Was all Tori could say. She was speechless._

_Sirius laughed. "I didn't tell you this before, but that was my first kiss too." he said._

_Tori scowled._

"_If you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have been so embarrassed." She said as they walked back to the school._

End of flashback 

"Padfoot?"

"Padfoot?"

"OY PADFOOT!" James yelled.

"What? Sirius said coming back to reality.

"Come on! They're going to start counting down!" Tori yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him.

They came back to the party as the people started counting down.

"10"

"Where were you?" Chris asked.

"9"

"I was doing something. Nothing important." Tori said.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" Tori yelled giving Chris a kissed.

Tori smiled at Sirius. She had a feeling of what he was thinking about earlier.

Sirius smiled back feeling his heart leap.

"Lily! Happy New Year!" Tori yelled.

"Happy New Year!" Lily yelled giving Tori a hug and jumping up and down.

"Boy, you're hyper. What did you eat?" Tori asked watching her jumping up and down.

"Some guy gave me this HUGE chocolate bar! It was good!" The redhead yelled back.

"Oh no. Let's go wish Remus, James and Sirius." Tori said walking through the crowd.

I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! It took forever to write! And I had a lot of homework. Thanks for the reviews! I have more than 15! I want to see if I can get 30. PLEASE REVIEW! I edited the last chapter because I accidentally messed up on it.

This chapter was 26 pages long! (I know I sorta combined a lot of chapters together. Hehe.) This is more than 3 times my last chapter! I'm so proud of myself!


	8. Fun in the Rain

Fun in the Rain

Lily went back to her house to pack since the train was leaving tomorrow.

James and his parents went out somewhere, but Sirius wanted to stay home.

Tori's parents had work to do in the office so they wouldn't get back till really late at night. Because there was a recent Voldemort attack, Tori was sent to the Potter's house.

Tori was sitting on the couch mumbling something about parents and their jobs.

Sirius was trying to read the Quidditch magazine. Key word: trying. With Tori mumbling on and on, he couldn't concentrate and was getting annoying.

"Tori! Do you mind?" he finally yelled.

"Mind what?" the girl asked looking at him.

"I'm trying to read here!" Sirius said.

"You're not the one with stupid parents who keep having to go to work and don't want you staying home alone! I mean I'm almost seventeen! You'd think they'd let me stay home alone by now!" Tori yelled back at him.

"At least you have parents that care for you." Sirius said getting frustrated.

"You're not helping." Tori said scowling and crossing her arms.

Everything was quiet now. Tori was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, with a very angry look on her face. Sirius was reading his magazine, finally.

A loud thunder disrupted the silence between the two.

Tori got up and walked out of the living room.

After 2 minutes, Sirius was getting a little lonely so he decided to go look for her.

It took him about ten minutes to find her. After all, they're currently in a huge mansion. Sirius opened the door to the library and saw Tori. She was sitting on a big armchair, looking out the huge window.

"Why are you staring at the rain?" The boy asked walking towards her.

"Because I like it." Tori answered simply.

"Oh I see." Sirius said standing next to the chair.

"It calms me down. Mum said I was born on a rainy day. She thinks that's the reason why I love the rain." Tori said, a distant look in her eyes.

"Well what are you doing inside?" Sirius asked grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the library.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Tori asked.

Sirius took her through the back door and off the deck, so they were in the backyard.

He spun her around (like what they do in dances), and then let go of her hand.

Tori stretched her arms and looked up. It was raining pretty heavily, so it only took a matter of 30 seconds for them to get soaked.

The brunette found a cup-like object and filled up with water. She went to the back of Sirius and poured the ice cold water down his shirt. The poor guy yelped and turned around to see Tori laughing her head off.

"You get scared so easily! Wimp!" Tori managed to say through her fit of giggles.

Sirius scowled.

"Come here you…you…whatever you are!" Sirius yelled coming after her.

Tori shrieked and started running away from him.

It took him a couple minutes to catch her since she was a pretty good runner from Quidditch.

He grabbed her and started tickling her. She fell on her back and he sat on her, tickling her even more.

"ST (giggle) OP! (Giggle) IT (giggle) TICK (giggle) LES!" Tori yelled.

"I know it tickles! That's the whole point!" Sirius yelled back.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the grass and staring at the rain, exhausted.

Tori looked over to Sirius. Big mistake. Very big mistake. His shirt was clinging to him, so she could she his abs. Now she couldn't stop staring.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked at the girl next to him. He, too, made a big mistake. Her hair was soaking wet, which made her look great. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

They both leaned in. Closer and closer and closer. Until a thunder came, reminding Tori where she was and what she was doing. She immediately stopped and looked away.

"Let's go in, it's getting pretty chilly." She said, avoiding any contact with him.

"Alright." Sirius said.

For the next couple of hours they didn't say anything. They sat on sofas across from each other doing their own things. Once in a while, Tori would look up at him. But as soon as he would look up, she would go back to whatever she was doing. Sirius would also look up and just stare at her for a couple minutes.

I almost out of ideas, so please help me. I know this chapter wasn't really long I haven't had much time. Don't forget to review!


	9. Train Ride Back

Train Ride Back

"I'm going to be 17 in 4 days!" Tori yelled in excitement while walking through the compartment door. Inside were Lily, Kate, Alice and Megan.

"We know!" They replied.

"So Megan how is he?" Lily asked.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"We spent hours looking for a guy for you and you don't even remember!" Kate yelled.

"Oooooh him! Yeah thank you guys so much. He's perfect." She said.

"Well I have to go. I promised him I would meet up with him. Bye!" Megan said walking out the door.

Her face turned hard as soon as she reached for the door. She held her head high, and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked walking through the door.

"Oh I don't know. You're the one who dumped her." Tori said glaring.

"On the night of the dance!" Kate said.

"You don't dump them that night! Especially when you asked them out the same day. That's just wrong." Lily said.

"Sorry, she was getting annoying. She talks way too much." Sirius said shrugging.

"So? Tori talks a lot too. You don't do anything about that." Lily said.

"Yeah…hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Tori said scowling at Lily.

"But Megan was different. She would just talk about…well…nothing. At least Tori talks about…err…something." The young boy said trying to think of an excuse.

"How do you talk about nothing?" Kate asked rubbing her head.

"Well…umm…when Megan starts talking about how ugly her sister's new shirt is. I don't care how ugly her shirt is and I don't even care about her sister! She'll just keep going on about stuff I don't care. But Tori talks about her…hair—"

"And you care about her hair?" Lily cut in.

"No…yes…can we please change the subject. Megan is way gone. Idump girlsall the time, why are you doing this to me now?" Sirius asked looking defeated.

"Because she's our friend. Anyway, where's the rest of your crew?" Tori said.

"Yeah like Potter. I was wondering why my hair wasn't turning a different color." Lily said checking out her hair.

"Oh. Um…he's helping Remus." Sirius said starting to get a little nervous.

"With what?" Lily asked still confused.

Kate and Tori knew what he was talking about.

Sirius got really red thinking of a reason.

"Remus got hurt really badly two nights ago. So James is just helping him with his wounds." Tori said quickly.

"Why are you here Black? Shouldn't you be a friend and help him out?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Lily, there's a letter for you. It's from your sister. I found it on the ground. I have no clue how it got there or anything or even why it was there." Sirius said turning to Lily and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Why from Petunia? And why didn't she just tell me? I just saw her this morning. How did it get on the ground?" Lily looked thoughtful yet worried.

"Maybe she snuck it in your back pocket." Kate suggested.

"Your sister is weird." Tori said.

Lily opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Lily,_

_Don't send any owls the next two weeks. My fiancé will be coming to visit mom and dad a couple times and I don't want him to think that our family isn't normal._

_Petunia_

"She's such an idiot. What a stupid letter." Sirius said reading the letter.

"I say you send as many owls as you can to your house. That'll show her." Tori said smiling proudly.

"That's my girl!" Sirius said patting Tori on the back.

Tori just looked at him like he was crazy and scooted away.

"She didn't even say please!" Kate said.

"Please?" Tori said.

"Uh huh." Kate said.

Tori just shook her head.

"Lily, you and me are the only sane ones in the world." Tori said looking at Lily.

The redhead was fuming now, muttering all the cuss words she could think off.

"I take that back. _I'm _the only sane person on this earth."

Tori lied back looking at her surrounding. Sirius was trying to do the chicken dance, but couldn't remember how it started, Kate was mumbling about magic words and pleases, and Lily was reciting some cuss words under her breath. Wow, she had the strangest friends.

"Check mate."

"What? How is that possible? This is not right. That's four times in a row!" James yelled.

Remus grinned.

"Five. I beat you five times in a row." The blond said.

"The first one didn't count. Wormtail turned me into a cow! I could barely move the pieces! I had no fingers!" James cried.

"Hey it's not my fault! I warned you. But you still went ahead and turned my hair blue." Peter said looking up from his magazine.

James, Remus, and Peter were in the room right next to the girls and Sirius. It was hard for Remus to walk so they decided to keep him company.

"I'm bored." Remus said.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Oh Wise One." James said.

"You guys are the ones who are supposed to be entertaining me!" Remus said defending himself.

"Moony, I turned Peter into a cat, I turned his hair blue, he turned me into a cow, we danced to the Macarena, I put 3 bows on Peter's hair, we played exploding snap and wizard chess, I read you 8 books, I made a portrait of you, I showed you 5 card tricks and YOU SAY YOU'RE BORED!" James yelled.

"Yes." Remus squeaked.

"I HAVE BEEN ENTERTAINING YOU SINCE THE SECOND WE GOT INTO THE TRAIN AND YOU SAY YOU'RE BORED! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD TO KEEP YOU BUSY YET YOU WANT MORE! I EVEN DRESSED UP THE CHOCOLATE FROGS AND MADE THEM DANCE FOR YOU! BUT DO I GET A THANK YOU OR A THANKS PRONGSIE OR HEY YOU'VE WORKED YOUR BUTT OFF AND I REALLY APPRECIATE WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! NO! I GET A I'M BORED! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT BEING BORED IS LIKE!" and with that, James Potter walked out the door.

Remus flinched.

"Wormtail?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yes?" The small boy asked.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Remus said smiling shyly.

Peter looked at him.

Then at the compartment door.

Then back at him.

Then the door.

Then him.

Then the door.

Then him.

He took his magazine and walked out, leaving the poor teenager alone.

Tell me how it was. Sorry this wasn't so long. I'm going to be able to update a lot since I'm leaving soon. But I'll try to get as much in as possible (if you review). PLEASE REVIEW! And I need more ideas! I can't think of anything else to write about.


	10. Planning

Planning

Lily was sitting in the common room on a couch near the fire and reading.

James walked in.

The redhead looked up to see who just entered, when she started glaring at the young boy.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked to see a pair of eyes staring angrily at him. James sighed and held his hands up in surrender. He walked over to the farthest couch from Lily and sat down staring into space. James had just read about a death eater attack killing two aurors near his house. He hoped they weren't his parents.

"Do you ever worry about your parents dying in a death eater attack?" James asked staring up at the ceiling.

Lily looked at him skeptically. She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or her.

"Evans?" James asked turning his head to Lily.

"Yes." She said slowly a little taken aback at the way he was talking.

The raven-haired boy stared at Lily for a couple more seconds then got up and left the room.

Seconds later, Tori came rushing in.

"Lily!" Tori yelled running towards her.

"What?" Lily asked, once again disrupted from her book.

"James! Death eater attack! Parents!" Tori said panting.

Lily got worried.

"He went up to his dorm." She said watching Tori sprint up the stairs.

Lily followed her up, curious and worried.

James, hearing what was being said downstairs, shot up from his bed where he was lying. Tori had just entered the room and ran over to James.

"What happened to my parents!" James asked (or yelled) grabbing Tori's shoulders.

"They weren't killed. They were shopping in Diagon Alley. They're still alive." Tori said smiling.

James sighed in relief.

"Jeez woman, you scared the hell out of me! You acted as if they were killed in the attack!" he said putting his hand to his head.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too." Lily said coming out from behind Tori.

"Sorry, I thought James was going to commit suicide or something. Actually we all thought that when we saw your face after reading about that. So I wanted to stop you before it was too late." Tori said turning red with embarrassment.

Sirius and Remus came running up the stairs to the dorm.

"PRONGS! MATE! Don't kill yourself! I have good news! Please don't commit suicide! Your parents are—"

"He knows. I told him already." Tori said cutting Sirius off.

"Oh." Sirius said sheepishly.

"How did you get all the way up here? You were just behind us." Remus said looking behind him.

"I have my ways." Tori said grinning and walking out the boy's dorm, followed by Lily.

"I don't want to and you can't make me!" Lily yelled like a five year old.

Kate was dragging her downstairs to meet up with Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Megan, Frank, and Alice. They were all going to plan Tori's birthday, which was in two days. Lily would normally go but she knew they were going to do something about her and James. They do that every year and each year, she's fallen for it. But not this time.

"Lily, you will come down whether you like it or not! If you don't Ryan will somehow find out about your dream." Kate said grinning evilly.

"Fine. And it's Brian! With a B!" Lily yelled stomping her feet as loud as possible.

"Whatever." Kate muttered walking towards the sofa.

Once again, Lily fell for it. They had somehow managed to give Lily and James the sofa that only fits two people (think it's called a love seat). Kate, Remus, Megan, and Sirius were sitting on the sofa across from them. Sirius had scooted to the far end of the sofa, scared of Megan and her glares. If looks could kill…

Alice and Frank took the ground and Peter took the armchair.

"What should we do for her birthday?" James asked.

"Why is it always so hard to figure out what we should do for her birthday?" Alice asked.

"She's the Queen of Pickiness, remember?" Lily said.

"Oooooh yeah." Alice said.

"I say we throw a party at Three Broomsticks. She's friends with more than half the school, we can just invite everybody." Sirius said.

"But how will we fit all the students in there?" Kate asked.

"Well, if you take out the Slytherins, and the blonde bimbos that she hates, they should all be able to fit. I don't recall seeing anyone extremely fat at Hogwarts." Frank said looking at everyone.

"You know, they'll need to be able to breathe and maybe some room to dance. We are going to have a wizard DJ there right?" Lily asked.

"Evans's right. I think we should just narrow it down a bit." James said looking at Lily.

"There are such things as wizard DJs?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, yeah I guess. How else do teenage wizards and witches have dances?" Megan said.

"But that would be mean. I mean people do come to Three Broomsticks and if they see a party going on there…well you know." Remus said.

They all sighed. This was going to be impossible.

The next day, Friday, everyone was at Hogsmeade. Sirius had sent out invitations to everybody nice in Hogwarts and told them to meet him at the front of Three Broomsticks.

Sirius was going to see how many people he could fit in there without having anyone suffocate and make sure there was enough room to dance and relax.

Though the girls disagreed with this idea, the guys thought it was great.

They found out a way to have Tori and Chris spend the whole day inside Hogwarts. Tori got 90 galleons richer in this process.

"The school year is almost over." Tori said looking at the ground.

"Can you believe that tomorrow would be our one year anniversary." Chris said.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! I don't have anything! I can't believe I let them pay me to stay out of Hogsmeade." Tori said.

"It's okay. I don't want you to give me anything." Chris said quietly.

"Why?" Tori asked looking slightly concerned.

"Just knowing that you've stayed with me for a year is good enough." Chris said smiling.

"Alright people! Single file now!" Sirius was yelling at the crowd trying to see how many people he could fit.

A couple hours later, he finally got it.

"Hey guys! Guess what! Guess what!" Sirius said running to his friends.

"What?" They asked.

"I could fit everyone and we had enough room to dance and relax." The teenager said smiling proudly.

"I guess removing some of the tables really did work." Lily said looking thoughtful.

"Evans?" James asked looking at the pretty redhead.

"What Potter?" Lily asked annoyed.

_I haven't even asked her yet and she's already getting annoyed!_ James thought.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

I finally got to chapter 10! I'm not sure what's going to happen next and if you have any ideas please tell me! Please review!


	11. FAPF

FAPF

Remus and Kate collapsed on the sofa. They had just come back from a walk outside and were exhausted. It was supposed to be a nice, pleasant walk, but Remus started chasing her and trying to tickle her.

"I'm so tired!" Kate said breathing deeply.

She leaned against Remus and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds her breathing became softer and quieter and Remus could tell she was asleep. He started playing with her hair, just running his hands through it, when he, too, fell asleep.

Tori, James, and Sirius walked entered the common room.

"Did you see Professor McGonagall's face when I did that! It was price—"

"Shush! Look." Tori said in a whisper cutting Sirius off.

Tori was pointing to the two blonds lying down on the sofa.

"Aww! They look so cute!" Tori said softly.

James and Sirius just looked at her like she was weird. Then they walked up to their dorm. Tori did the same, except she went to her dorm.

"Hey Lily!" Tori said cheerfully as she sat on her friend's bed.

"Hey." Lily said thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked.

"Does Brian really like me?" Lily asked seriously.

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Maybe he's just busy." Tori suggested.

"Yeah. Goodnight Victoria." Lily said.

"Good— hey! I told you never to call me that!" Tori said getting into her own bed.

Lily just smirked.

A minute later, Tori woke up.

"What am doing? It's 10 PM! It's too early to sleep." She said talking to herself.

Tori walked down to the common room. It was dead silent except for the soft snores coming from her two friends. Tori was wearing baggy purple pajama bottoms and a tight tank top. She sighed. Nobody was awake.

_What's wrong with these people? It's a Friday and everyone's asleep! _Tori thought.

Except for… 

"Hey guys!" Tori said coming into the boy's dorm.

"Aaaaaah! Jeez you really need to stop doing that!" Sirius screamed falling from his bed.

Tori just stared at him like he was strange.

"Whatcha doing?" Tori asked sitting on James's bed.

"None of your business." James replied.

He sighed, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"We were just about to start our FAPF." James said.

"Your what?" Tori asked confused.

"FAPF. It stands for Friday Annual Pillow Fight." James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool. Can I play?" Tori asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah like with Lily." James said.

"Gee, I feel loved." Tori said getting up.

"No, no. It's okay. You can play." Sirius said quickly not wanting her to leave.

Tori grinned.

And so started the FAPF.

Tell me what you think so far. Please keep reviewing! And I'm really confused on what James Potter's position in Quidditch is. Is he a seeker or a keeper? I think in the book it says he's a keeper but I'm too lazy to check.


	12. Chicken Wings

Chicken Wings

Tori was hiding, pillow in her hand just in case.

James had gone to the bathroom, so it was only her and Sirius.

Tori tiptoed out of her hiding place, hoping she wouldn't get caught. Fortunately for her, Sirius was doing something with the bathroom door.

SQUEAK

The brunette froze.

She had just stepped on a rubber ducky.

_Okay why is there a rubber ducky lying near Sirius's bed? _She asked herself.

Sirius turned around immediately and started hitting her with the pillow. After a minute of attacking her, he stopped.

"Tori guess what." Sirius said in a whisper.

"What? And why are we whispering?" Tori asked whispering back.

Sirius pointed to something above the bathroom door, ignoring Tori's last question.

"It's a bucket." Tori said looking at the big blue bucket.

"Yeah, and it's full of glue." Sirius whispered.

"Oooohhh." Tori said putting on an evil smile.

Behind the bathroom door James was listening in on their conversation.

James knew Sirius wasn't exactly the brightest kid on earth, so he decided to use Sirius to get out of the bathroom, glue-free.

"Padfoot I'm stuck!" James yelled shaking the door.

"It's not opening!" James said now banging on the door.

"Oh that happens to me a lot. I usually forget to unlock it. Maybe that might work." Sirius said seriously.

Tori just shook her head. She had a feeling of what James was trying to do.

"No mate I'm serious! It is unlocked! But I can't open the door!" James said. It was hard for him to hold back his laughter.

"Alright I'm coming. I'm coming." Sirius walked over to the door, standing right under the bucket. He opened the door.

"See? The door wasn't—"

SPLASH

"Hey! You tricked me!" Sirius yelled covered in glue.

Tori and James started attacking him with pillows. In a matter of seconds, he was covered in feathers. He resembled a chicken.

"Hahahaha! Padfoot has chicken wings!" James said rolling on the floor.

Sirius just glared at James.

Tori grabbed James's camera and took a picture of Sirius. In the picture Sirius was flapping his "chicken wings" and that made him really look like a chicken. In reality, he was really trying to get the feathers off him.

"This itches."

Sorry this one's so short. The next chapter will be the birthday party and some other stuff. Keep reviewing! And I think James is a keeper. If you think he's something else, then just pretend he's something else.


	13. What You Get For Messing With Lily

What You Get For Messing With Lily

Lily was walking down the hallway thinking.

"Hey babe." She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Lily froze.

"Oh no. Not now. Please not now." She said quietly, praying he would walk away.

"What's up flower?" James asked putting an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily cringed and pushed the shoulder off.

"How 'bout you come with me to Hogsmeade?" James asked putting on the Potter Charm and showing off his famous lopsided smile.

"How 'bout no." Lily said in a fake sweet voice and walked away.

"Come on Lils!" James said catching up to the redhead.

"It's Evans to you!" She said getting frustrated that he was still following her.

"Alright _Evans_. Why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked now walking side by side with her.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend." Lily said.

"Well, you can just dump him." James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe I don't want to." Lily said, her hands turning into fists.

"Why not? You know you want me." James said grinning. He knew he was getting to her and that would make it for him to get her, but it was so tempting.

"Potter I would rather go out with the Giant Squid than even think of going out with you!" Lily yelled turning very red.

James could've sworn there was steam coming out of her ears. But he didn't have much time to look since she came charging at him, her hands in fists.

"Oh crap!" James said and started running.

Meanwhile, two boys were walking around the hallways.

"You know Wormtail, I think you can't lift the feather with your wand because you're saying the spell all wrong. Say it again." Remus said.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Peter shouted doing the movements he learned in first year.

The feather blew up.

Remus flinched.

"It's not Wingardium Leviosa, it's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi­-_o_-sa." Remus said.

Peter blinked.

"There was no difference." Peter squeaked.

Remus just shook his head.

"It still surprises me how you managed to fail that assignment when we learnt it in our first year!" Remus said.

Peter shrugged.

They were about to take a turn when a raven-haired boy came running past them.

"She's gonna kill me! AAAAAAHHH! Run for your life!" James said running as fast as his legs could take him.

Two seconds later, a very angry redhead came running behind the raven-haired guy, who Remus and Peter identified as James.

"I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU CONCEITED, BIGHEADED, STUPID…" Lily said running.

Unfortunately, Remus and Peter couldn't hear the last part of what the redhead, who they identified as Lily, was saying because she was too far away. Either that or she finally got James. Remus hoped it was the first reason. God knows what she will do to the poor guy.

Peter started to feel sorry for his friend. But he knew that if he did something, he would probably be in the same position as James, knowing Lily. So all he could do was pray and leave Lily to do whatever she was going to do on James.

James kept running and looking behind him once in a while. He saw Lily was right behind him and started running faster. He turned his head to see where he was going and collided with a brick wall. At least that's what he should've done, instead he went right through it.

Lily, too preoccupied with catching James, did the exact same thing he did and fell right on James.

"I always knew you'd fall for me." James said, though he was squished and could barely breathe.

"Eww! Eww! Get off me!" Lily said hitting him.

"Oww! I'm not (ow) on you (ow)! You're the one (ow) on me! Oww! Lily! STOP!" James said grabbing both Lily's arms. He was getting really annoyed now.

"I can't get off you because I'm not on you. You need to get off of me." James said once she had calmed down.

"Oh." Lily said sheepishly.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know." James said.

"Well, you're supposed to be the guy who knows all the secret passageways and stuff about Hogwarts." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Fine I do know. But I'm not sure we can get out—"

"What do you mean we can't get out! I can't be stuck here forever! Especially with you!" Lily started freaking out.

"Lily! Please would you let me finish. And what's wrong with me?" James asked.

"If I told you all the things that are wrong with you, I'd be here for days." Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

James sighed.

"You have to wait for another Marauder to come." James said finally.

"Why another Marauder?" Lily asked.

"Because we're the only ones who know how to get out of this." James said.

"Well can't you tell someone that walks by?" Lily asked curious.

"No. Because it's too complicated." James said frustrated

"How is it complicated?" Lily asked.

"You ask too many questions." James said.

"Tell me!"

"Fine. If you say so. First you have to say this password. Then you have to tap on these four bricks. Then you find the second one to your right and you pull it out. Then you reach in and take some dust. Then you blow it on the other three bricks. Then you take the brick that you pulled out and replace it with the brick you tapped farthest on your left. And you take the brick that's farthest on your left and—" James stopped when he saw the confusion on Lily's face.

"See, I told you it was too complicated." James said.

"How did you guys find this out? It's not an ordinary secret passage thing. I've never heard of anything where you take out bricks and replace them with others and blow dust on them." Lily said still very confused.

"Actually you first blow the dust and then you replace the bricks." James corrected.

"Whatever." Lily said.

They started talking about who their favorite teacher was. About 10 minutes later they could hear Remus yelling at Peter about paying more attention in class. Lily and James immediately ran towards the wall and started banging on it.

"Oi Moony, Wormtail! Help!" James yelled.

Peter got startled and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Prongs? Mate is that you? Where are you?" Remus said being the smarter and wiser one of the two.

"Remember in 3rd year when we went through a wall. And in order to get out we had to do some complicated things." James said hoping Remus would remember.

"Oh yeah! That's when Padfoot started freaking out and we had to send him to Madame Pomfrey he had freaked out so much." Remus said recalling that day.

"Err… yeah I guess. But can you get Lily and me out of here? Please?" James said not exactly remember the part about his best mate freaking out.

Remus put on an evil smile. Lily could almost feel him smiling.

"You and Lily eh?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily said cautiously.

_Oh no._ She thought.

"No." Remus said calmly.

"WHAT!" James yelled.

No answer.

Remus had left.

"I can't believe him! That bloody git! That son of bi—"

"Hey Potter! Since I'm stuck with you in this place for merlin knows how long, at least try to keep it G-rated. I'm really not in the mood for your type of vocabulary right now." Lily said.

"My type of vocabulary?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now leave me alone. _Accio book._" Lily said. Once she had the book she started reading.

After 20 minutes James started getting bored playing finger puppets.

"What are you reading?" James asked leaning forward to see her book.

She snatched it away from him.

"None of your business." Lily said.

"Jeez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." James said smirking.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but…actually scratch that…I'm not sorry I have to do this. I'm actually pretty happy I'm doing this." Lily flicked her wand and said, "Silencio."

"Now that's one less headache." Lily said satisfied.

James on the other hand wasn't as happy as Lily was.

He sat back with a very grumpy face. He mouthed the words "I hate you" to Lily but she just smirked.

Remus was sitting on a couch in the common room. Tori came down in her pajamas, sat on the couch across, and yawned. She wasn't a morning person.

"Happy birthday Tori! You're seventeen!" Remus said coming over and hugging Tori.

Tori look confused for a second then her eyes widened.

"Ooooh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!" Tori exclaimed.

"I can't either." Remus muttered under his breath.

Tori smacked him on the arm in a friendly way.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I have to get Prongs and Lily out of that secret passage thing they're in." Remus said getting ready to leave.

"They're in a secret passage thing?" Tori asked looking surprised.

"Yeah. I wouldn't let them out. They're lucky it's your birthday." Remus said smiling and walking off.

Lily was sitting and reading her book.

James was stabbing a piece of paper with a drawing of Lily Evans on it.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

She took the piece of paper he was stabbing, stared at it for a moment, then wrote something on it and handed it back to James.

James read it. It said:

_Are you good at French? _

James replied on the paper, seeing as he can't talk.

_Very._

Lily looked at it and smiled.

Good. I need you to read this paragraph to me. I can read a little French but I'm not very good.

James replied again.

No.

"What?" Lily asked.

James crossed his arms and shook his head. Then he took the paper and wrote on it again.

Only if you let me talk.

Lily hesitated for a moment. Opened her mouth. Then closed it. She did that a couple times until she finally decided to take the spell off. She really liked the book and need to know what that meant.

She said the counter-curse and gave him the book. He had a huge grin on his face like Christmas had come early. Very early.

_I get to read to Lily Evans. Never thought I'd live to see the day I read Evans a book. _James thought.

He started reading. Once he was done with the paragraph, he gave the book back to Lily. Lily grabbed for her wand to put the spell on James. Unfortunately, James had her wand, so she couldn't do anything to him. She frowned and went back to reading.

As long as he gives it back before we get out, if we do, and doesn't take advantage of it.

James just put the wand down, where he could see it and paid close attention to it just in case.

"Prongs I'm here to rescue you. If it wasn't Tori's birthday, I'd have kept you in there longer." They heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall.

James jumped up and yelled, "YES!"

Too bad the room was too small. He ended up hitting his head on the ceiling and his "YES!" turned into "YEOW!"

"Yeow?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

James shrugged.

"Half yes and half ow." He replied.

After saying a password, some tapping, blowing dust, and replacing bricks, Lily and James finally managed to get out of the small area. Immediately James started kissing the floor of Hogwarts. Lily and Remus just stared at him.

"We have to get ready for the party. I'll be taking her to Hogsmeade since her boyfriend wants to be a part of the surprise." Remus said. He wasn't exactly happy about that, because he wasn't that good at keeping a secret. See how his werewolf secret turned out. His friends found out about it, not long after they met.

Tell me how it was. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Keep reviewing! Oh and I finally found out what James was (I had to reread the first Harry Potter book). And now…for the moment of truth…James Potter is…a Chaser! Thanks JinxTwix you were right. I'm changing him to a Chaser.


	14. Party and Some Other Stuff

Party and Some Other Stuff

Everybody was getting ready for the party. Of course, Tori was still totally clueless on what was going on.

Lily was wearing white jeans with a green long-sleeved shirt. She had on a little bit of mascara and pink lip-gloss.

Kate was wearing a black ruffled mini skirt and a baby blue shirt that said "Baby Girl" in the middle. She wore a denim jacket over her shirt. (She doesn't get cold too easily.) She had on some blue eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss.

Tori was wearing light blue jeans that flared at the end like Lily's (aka Bellbottoms). She also had on a light brown tank top with a white jacket zipped up halfway. Tori wore some mascara and lip-gloss like Lily.

Lily and Kate went with James, Sirius, and Peter off somewhere. Remus was supposed to take Tori around and bring her to Three Broomsticks at a certain time.

"So are you happy?" Remus asked.

"About what?" Tori asked confused.

"Well you can now do magic outside of Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Yeah."

Remus looked down at his watch.

"Let's go get some butterbeer at Three Broomsticks." Remus said.

"Uh, sure I guess." Tori said.

Tori walked in first. As soon as she entered, people jumped up out of their hiding places saying, "Surprise!"

Not expecting that, Tori jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Wow." The girl said as all these people came up to her and saying happy birthday.

Sirius still hadn't met Tori and finally found her by a table, talking to Michael Jordan, a guy a year ahead of them. (No, it's not the dude who plays basketball, it's Lee Jordan's father in the future.)

"Wanna dance?" James asked walking up to a beautiful redhead.

"Bug off Potter." Lily said trying to talk to Kate.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" James begged.

If looks could kill, James would be dead before he could say quidditch. The boy took the cue and ran off to look for his girlfriend Emily, muttering something about redheads.

Lily stopped talking with Kate and went off to find Brian. After a couple minutes of searching, Lily gave up. She leaned on a closet door and just watched other people dance, hoping her boyfriend would pop up.

Lily started hearing some strange noises coming from the closet behind her. She opened the door to see what was going on and saw something she didn't expect.

Brian was in there snogging Emily. Lily stared at them for a moment, trying to register what was going on. Feeling eyes on him, Brian stopped what he was doing and looked to see a redhead standing in front of him.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

"We're through." Lily said calmly keeping a blank face.

She couldn't believe it.

This was the first time anyone had cheated on her.

And he cheated on her with _Emily._

That slut.

She slammed the door shut, walked over to a young boy with messy hair, and grabbed his hand. She took the confused and shocked boy to the dance floor and put her arms around his neck. Still recovering from what was going on, James Potter put his arms around Lily's small waist.

"Uh Lily? You have a boyfriend, remember." James said finding his voice.

"Not anymore." Lily said, deciding whether or not she should tell him about Emily, too.

"Oh. What happened?" James asked.

Lily hesitated.

"He was in a broom closet with Emily." She said looking down at their feet.

James face hardened, then he grinned.

"So now you're gonna go out with me, right?" James said still grinning.

"This never happened Potter. And no." Lily said hoping Brian would see them together.

James grin fell as Lily's grin widened. She saw Brian looking straight at her with pure jealousy written all over his face.

Kate went to look for Remus.

"Hey Remus."

Remus turned around to see a pretty blonde coming up to him. He smiled.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. I missed you." He said kissing her.

Kate laughed.

"I missed you too. Can we dance? I love this song." Kate asked.

"Sure." Remus said taking her hand and bringing her to the dance floor.

He put his strong arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"You smell good." Kate said smiling.

Remus laughed.

"Thanks."

Sirius walked up to Tori. He opened his mouth to say "Happy Birthday" but another voice came out.

"Let's go for a walk."

Sirius looked behind him to see Chris standing there.

"Sure." Tori smiled taking Chris's hand.

While walking towards the door, Chris turned around and smiled at Sirius. In return, Sirius just scowled.

"Happy Birthday Tori." Chris said. They were walking hand in hand on the street.

"Thanks. And it's our one year anniversary." Tori said smiling.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Chris said nervously.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"You haven't been hanging out with me much lately." He said.

"I try, but I have been pretty busy, too. We just came back from Christmas Break." Tori replied.

"Yeah, but you've been hanging more around Black, than you have with me." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked afraid of what was coming.

"You act more like you're Black's girlfriend, than mine." Chris said staring at the sky.

"I would never—"

"I think we should stop seeing each other. You know just take a break from each other." Chris said cutting Tori off.

He turned to Tori, but she had already started running the other way. She ran past Three Broomsticks, took a ride back to Hogwarts and ran to the Quidditch pitch.

She went to the center of the field and sat down. She started stabbing the ground with her wand, making several holes in the grass.

Chris was the first real boyfriend she had.

Before him, she hadn't dated anyone for more than two weeks. (Except for James and Remus, but that was different.)

She started remembering the happy memories they had together.

The happier the memory, the harder, she'd stab the ground.

James had seen her run past the restaurant, tears pouring down her face. A minute later he saw Chris come through the door and walk straight up to another girl and start dancing with her.

James really, really, really didn't want to leave Lily. This was the first time he had ever danced with her. And the song wasn't over yet. But he had to. Tori would do it for him. Wouldn't she?

"Lily I have to go. Sorry." James said taking off.

Lily got angry.

Great. That's two boys in less than an hour. Note to self: Get dating tips from Tori and Kate. 

Tori was busy making holes in the grass. If she were in the mood, she would have noticed, she just spelled the words Sirius Black in the grass. But she was too angry to notice anything at the moment. She hadn't even noticed James come up to her and sit right beside her.

"What do you have against the grass?" James asked interrupting her from her angry thoughts.

Tori turned her head to James.

"How did you know I was here?" Tori asked.

"I have known you for exactly seventeen years from this date. You'd think I'd know you by now." James said.

Tori smiled. But then realized what had just happened ten minutes ago and her smiled faded.

"Chris broke up with you?" James asked.

"Yes. And I can't believe he did it. I've never had a birthday where something didn't go wrong. It's either my parents couldn't come, or the stupid Slytherins do something, or one of those 'Voldy Things" happen." Tori said looking down.

"Last year you had a great birthday. Nothing went wrong then." James said.

"Yeah. That's because Chris had come. That's when I had first met him. He took me out on this wonderful date and everything went great. That's why I thought maybe I could have a great birthday this time, or even better. Because he was here. But I was wrong. How was I supposed to know that he would be breaking up with me?" Tori said crying.

James put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Was there a reason why he broke up with you?" James asked.

"Yeah. Said I was more of Sirius's girlfriend than his. Why would he ever think that I would get back with Sirius after what he did to me? He knows what happened; yet he thinks I like Sirius more than just a friend. Which I don't." Tori said.

"There could be other reasons." James said looking down at the name she made in the grass.

Tori looked at it too and blushed.

"It was an accident. I had no idea what I was doing. I swear." Tori said looking away.

"Okay. Whatever you say." James said getting up.

Meanwhile, Sirius had found out what happened. He found Chris in the basement of the restaurant.

"Happy. You finally got her. But I don't see what you see in her. She's just some stupid bi—"

Forgetting about his wand, Sirius charged at Chris. They started fighting.

After everyone was back in their own houses, Sirius walked in through the portrait with a black eye, a nosebleed, and a cut on his lip. Immediately, girls started rushing over to him.

Lily saw him and pulled him out of the large pile of girls.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Here, let me get you all cleaned up. I'm not taking you to Madame Promfrey, because for all we know, she might give you some really nasty medicine." Lily said healing Sirius.

Tori came down, her eyes all puffy. She saw Sirius, all bruised up, and turned around and started walking up the stairs, back to her dorm.

James came down and locked eyes with Lily. Lily smiled at him and he smiled back.

She had to admit, he was a great dancer.

Tell me what you think.

I don't know what Sirius did to Tori that caused them to break up. So if you have any ideas please tell me. Otherwise, I'll just keep that as a secret you guys will never find out. I don't want him cheating on her though. It's not something he would do with Tori. But it has to be serious.

I'm not going to be able to update for about three weeks since I'm going to this camp thing in Kansas. But please review!


	15. Back To Normal

Back to Normal

Lily woke up to find herself looking directly at the sun. It was Sunday so she didn't have to go to classes. She looked over to see Kate still sleeping soundly. Lily smiled. Kate was never one to wake up before noon when she doesn't have to. Then she turned her head the other direction and her smile dropped. Tori wasn't in her bed. Her bed wasn't made, as usual, Lily guessed she had slept in it and just woke up early this morning. Which didn't sound like Tori at all. Like Kate, Tori loved to sleep in.

Last night when Lily had gone up Tori was laying her bed and staring at the ceiling. She didn't say a word the whole night. Lily still didn't know what happened and she wanted to find out. She had a feeling it had to do with Sirius coming back all beat up and James leaving her in the middle of a song.

Lily got out of bed, took a shower and put on some clothes. She was wearing jeans, white tank top, and a huge green sweater on top. For her hair, well she just put it up in a messy bun. She slipped into her flip-flops and went down to breakfast, hoping to find Tori there.

Lily was right. Tori was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She was sitting alone and just staring off into space.

Tori had two sausages and toast on her plate. The toast had a bite taken out of it, but the sausages looked untouched. Except for the fact that she started stabbing it with the fork.

"Hey, what has the sausage ever done to you?" Tori heard a voice from behind her.

"Oh, hey Lily." She said as Lily took a seat beside her.

Tori went back to her staring.

Lily tried to follow Tori's gaze, and soon her eyes fell on something she didn't expect to see at all. Chris was kissing a 6th year Hufflepuff girl named Laura.

"Oh my gosh. Is he cheating on you?" Lily asked surprised.

"No. He broke up with me yesterday." Tori said quietly looking down at her food.

"What! What happened?" Lily asked even more shocked than before.

"Here, let's go somewhere else. It's too noisy here." Lily said taking Tori outside the Great Hall. They went outside and sat under a tree.

"Tell me everything that happened yesterday." Lily said.

"Remember my last birthday?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. You had a great time. You told me that was the only time when nothing bad had happened." Lily said recalling Tori's 16th birthday.

"Yeah well you're right. That night Chris had taken me out to dinner. You know, like a date. Our first date actually. And that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Well I thought that maybe, since I have, or had, Chris, this birthday would be just as great." Tori said looking at Lily.

"Go on."

"Well, in the beginning everything went great. I was talking to people, laughing, and having a great time. Then Chris asked if we could go for a walk. I agreed, thinking maybe he has a surprise for me or something. Well, what was coming next was definitely a surprise. We talked for a little while and then he started talking about you guys. He said I hang out with you guys more than I do with him. And that I haven't gotten to talk to him much lately. Well we just came back from our Christmas Break what was I supposed to do? Then he starts going on about how I am more of Sirius's girlfriend than I am of his."

"Are you serious? What kind of an idiot is he? I mean why would he think that you would get back with him after… after…after that…thing!" Lily yelled.

"That's exactly what I thought. But he was an idiot like you said. So I went back to Hogwarts and just sat down in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. And started stabbing the ground. Then James came running. And he talked to me. Then I just went back to the dorm and fell asleep." Tori said leaving out the part about accidentally spelling out the word SIRIUS in the ground of the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I never thought Chris would do that." Lily said staring at the grass.

"So I heard you and what's his face broke up." Tori said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. That stupid, arrogant, idiotic, son of a bi—"

"G-rated Lily." Tory said trying to sound like Remus.

They both laughed.

"Now instead of defining the boy, try telling me what actually happened." Tori said.

"Well, I was getting bored and the songs started playing so I decided to go find Brian so we could dance. Well after a couple minutes of looking I gave up and just relaxed by a closet door. Well I started hearing noises coming from the other side of that door. It was getting pretty annoying so I decided to go check out what was there. When I opened the door I saw Brian snogging Emily. That's when I broke up with him." Lily said.

"Brian… that was his name." Tori said.

"Tori! Were you even listening?" Lily hit Tori on the arm playfully.

Tori laughed.

"Yeah. James told me the rest. He said you danced with him. Never thought I'd live to hear that." Tori said smiling.

"I was just trying to make Brian jealous." Lily said matter-of-factly. Though she was blushing.

Both girls walked into the common room laughing. Tori had now gotten a little better and went off to find Alice. Lily went up to the girl's dorm to wake Kate up and tell her what happened.

Tori was walking down a hallway when she saw Sirius. She immediately turned around and started walking the other way. But it was too late. Sirius had spotted her.

Sirius had wanted to talk to her since last night. He knew what had happened and thought Tori now hated him. He wasn't sure because she was acting very weird towards him.

"Tori! Hey Tori! Wait up!" Sirius yelled running after her. He finally caught up with her but she wouldn't look at him.

"Tori? Would you please tell me what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" Sirius asked.

Tori stopped. She was being pretty harsh to him. After all, it wasn't his fault Chris broke up with her. Well it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. Okay maybe it was his fault, but he didn't actually do it on purpose. And the poor guy probably has no idea what's going on.

"Tori I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. And I want to know if we're still friends." Sirius said surprised by what was coming out of his mouth. He thought he would first talk to her a little bit then bring up the whole friends thing. Guess not.

Tori smiled. She felt sorry for him. He wakes up one morning and all of a sudden one of his friends isn't talking to him. Poor guy.

"Of course we're still friends. Sorry about yesterday. I was still recovering from what had happened." She said trying to find a good choice of words.

"Oh. Um okay." Sirius said. He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

He watched her go. When she was finally out of sight he jumped up in the air yelling "YES!"

Everything was now back to normal. Or as normal as they could get. If you go to Hogwarts, you're usually nowhere close to normal.

I'm back! The camp was great! Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! I won't update until I get a lot more reviews! I'm still not sure what I should do about the Sirius thing.


	16. A Very Depressed Potions

A Very Depressed Potions

The next morning the three girls were waiting in the common room. Kate had insisted they wait for Remus. Lily, knowing that waiting for him meant waiting for James and Sirius, hadn't agreed but she really had no choice since Kate and Tori were going to wait.

"Hey guys!" They heard two familiar voices behind them. Lily, Kate, and Tori turned around to find the two Hantel twins, Lalita and Shanita. (Lalita ends up being Parvati and Padma's mother)

"Oh hey Lalita! Hey Shanita!" Tori said giving each one a hug. Lily and Kate both copied her.

"Have you guys heard? The head boy and head girl have decided to have a party for 6th and 7th years in a couple weeks." Shanita said excitedly.

"Why just 6th and 7th year students? Is that fair?" Lily asked.

"Well I don't know. Ask them. Remember we have really weird heads this year. I think they said they wanted to get to know the year younger than them so they could help pick out the heads next year or something." Lalita said.

"Now they get to want to know us? During the end of the year?" Kate asked. She never liked the heads this year.

"Whoa! Why haven't I been informed on this stuff? I'm a prefect! Does Remus know?" Lily asked.

"Well they haven't told anyone yet. You should be hearing it in the next prefects meeting though." Shanita said and then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "We have…connections." She said.

Tori gave them a weird look.

"I don't think I want to go." Lily said.

"Why not?" All four heads turned her way.

"Well I don't know. I can use that time for studying or something."

"Come on Lily! It'll be great there!" Shanita said.

"And there will be guys older than us!" Lalita said with a dreamy expression.

"You can dance there too." Shanita said.

"And there'll be guys!" Lalita said.

"I heard there will be the most modern music by great bands."

"And there will be guys!"

Kate and Tori were watching all this with great interest, their heads moving back and forth.

"And the food should be good there too!"

"And there will be guys!"

"And if you want you could just dance with us then leave early before all the slow songs and stuff." Shanita said.

Lalita looked at her sister. "I swear, we are not related."

Shanita just shrugged and they both walked off out of the common room.

"Hey." Remus said, snaking his arms around Kate's waist.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Kate asked.

"Ask Sirius. He's happy that Tori and him are now friends again. Personally, I think he's going to intoxicate her before anything else though." Remus said pointing his head at Sirius.

Sirius walked down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to Lily and Tori who immediately started coughing and holding their nose.

"Wow Sirius, you smell…interesting" Tori managed to say through her coughs.

"Thanks for noticing." Sirius said his grin growing wider, if possible. He didn't seem to notice the fact that everyone was standing slightly away from him.

"Hey flower!" James said putting his arm around Lily's waist.

Lily rolled her eyes and took his arm off her.

"Bad Potter, bad!" She said treating him like a dog.

James whined like a dog.

"Stay Potter." Lily said.

James stayed.

Lily smirked and walked off.

Sirius seemed to like this game of James being a dog.

"Roll over Prongs. Roll over!" Sirius said.

James just scowled at him and went to catch up with Peter.

Great Hall

"Great we have potions first." Tori said with a frown after finishing her breakfast.

"I don't see how you don't like potions. Professor Slughorn is a great teacher." Lily said putting her fork down.

"Yeah well that's because you're his favorite student." Tori said defending herself.

"Well maybe if you actually listened in that class, he wouldn't be so harsh on you." Lily said as they all got up to go to Potions. They soon changed the subject to spells.

"Alohamora doesn't always work Tori. So I wouldn't depend on that spell to get you through things." Lily said.

"Well it's better than nothing." Tori said shrugging.

"Alohamora? Isn't that the spell that lights up the tip of your wand?" Peter asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Alohamora. The spell to open locked doors. Lily said. "Honestly Peter, if you were any slower I reckon you'd be going backwards."

Tori, Sirius, James, and Kate sniggered at this. Remus was trying very hard not to smile or laugh.

"Please sit down and turn to page 298 in your Advanced Potions Making book." Professor Slughorn said once everyone was in the room.

"Today you will be learning to make a potion that can cure the common cold. This is a very simple potion if you follow all the directions. Many have you have probably taken this potion before. Once everyone has made their potion, I will put you in partners. I will then pass out a potion that will give you the common cold. One partner will take that potion and then tryout the potion the other partner has made for the cure. You will then switch. Make sense? Now you may begin." The professor said.

"Let's see…three spider legs…eight frog tongues, ugh I hate frog tongues, they're so sticky…four eyeballs…stir three times clockwise…" Tori was reading the directions to herself.

The doors to the dungeon burst open and Professor McGonnagal came bursting through them. She walked up to Slughorn and started telling him something in hushed voices.

"Oh dear! I knew him very well! He was a smart kid when he was a student here! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Slughorn said so suddenly a couple kids jumped.

McGonnagal walked up to a blonde Ravenclaw girl and started whispering something to her. The girl's eyes filled with tears and she rushed out of the room sobbing.

Tori looked over at her friends. Lily seemed to have tears in her eyes. Kate and Remus were both looking down at their work, frowning. Sirius's face had hardened and he looked very angry. James's eyes were flashing, like Lily's whenever James troubles her.

Everyone was quiet through the rest of the period. The only sounds now were sneezing and coughing, due to the cold potion.

LUNCH

James was sitting and reading the Daily Prophet. His eyes were still flashing with anger.

"Voldemort attack in London. Only one person died. I'm guessing it was that girl's father. The doctors at St.Mungo's said that it looked like he died of the torturing and not the killing curse." James paused. "His wife was a muggle." He finally said in a hoarse voice.

Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table. They were the loudest table. They seemed to be having a great time, laughing and smirking. No one else in the Great Hall was smiling.

Please review! I won't be able to update for a couple days because I'm going on vacation.


	17. A Little Bit of Everything

A Little Bit of Everything

After a couple days, everything was back to normal. People were smiling and laughing. Lily and Tori were in the common room. They seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

James walked downstairs and stared at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on a couch and putting his feet on table.

"Where's Kate? She left early in the morning and we don't know where she is." Tori said looking worried.

"We've looked everywhere! We looked in the classrooms, we've looked in the library, we've looked in the Great Hall, we've looked outside, we've looked—"

"Chill out Lils! She's with Remus in the hospital wing." James said cutting Lily off.

At this, both girls seemed to physically relax.

"I told you we should have looked in the hospital wing." Tori said crossing her arms.

"Well I told you she didn't get hurt!" Lily said defending herself.

"Oh yeah. And Potter don't you dare call me Lils again." Lily said glaring at the poor boy.

James's smile dropped.

_Man. _He thought. _Almost got away with it._

Hospital Wing

Kate was sitting and stroking Remus's sandy colored hair. She was currently laughing at something he said.

She was sitting on his bed, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Tori came rushing in and ran over to the two lovebirds.

"Where (breathe) were you? We (breathe) looked all over (breathe) for you! And what (breathe) happened to (breathe) Remus?" Tori said still panting.

"Last night was full moon. So I decided to keep him company this morning. Where's Lily?" Kate said.

"She's right here." Tori said turning around to face Lily. But Lily wasn't there so technically she was facing the door.

"Well she _was_ right here a minute ago. Where did she go?" Tori asked moving her arms around the place half expecting to find Lily under an invisible cloak.

"She wasn't with you when you entered." Remus said startling Tori, for she had forgotten he was here too.

Kate giggled at Tori's reaction. She had jumped a couple feet into the air.

Lily, on the other hand, was glued to the spot she was standing on in the common room. She had never actually made it out of the common room, because she was pulled back with a lot of force.

"Potter take the charm or spell off me NOW!" Lily said. She was getting frustrated.

"I will. After I get some answers out of you." James said grinning evilly.

"Potter if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you take your little spell off this instant. I'm a prefect and I can take points off." Lily said trying desperately to grab James's neck and strangle him. But he was standing just out of reach for her.

"You wouldn't want to take points off your own house now would you?" James asked innocently.

"Watch me. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Lily said.

"You liked dancing with me, didn't you?" James asked ignoring her.

"No! Who would like to dance with you?" Lily said.

"A lot of people. But that's beside the fact. If you didn't like it, then why did you dance with me?"

"Because I was trying to make Brian jealous!" Lily yelled getting very annoyed.

If she was in the mood, Lily would have noticed the hurt look on James's face, but he quickly covered it up.

"So you didn't like the way I held you and danced with you…" James said whispering. He was walking closer to her and put his hands on her waist. Their faces were pretty close to each other.

Lily felt like she was being hypnotized. She felt like she was drowning. She felt like she the whole world was spinning.

She finally came back to reality when he started kissing her neck. She slapped him hard across the face.

James backed off holding his hand to his cheek.

"Bloody woman! You hit hard!" James yelled.

Lily was now glaring at him with flashing eyes.

"James Harold Potter, take the spell off her if you plan on having children of your own someday." A voice came from behind James.

James froze. Tori had her wand pointing at his neck.

"Take it off her now!" Tori yelled pushing James forward.

He quickly took the spell off her. Lily left but not without giving James donkey ears and giving Tori 10 points for saving her.

Tori still had James under her control.

"Go up the stairs!" She yelled, taking him to his dorm.

She closed the door to his dorm and sat down on his bed.

"Honestly James, if you want her, you really need to stop troubling her." Tori said lying down on his bed.

"I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was ask her if she liked dancing with me!" James yelled throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"And…" Tori said.

"And glue her to a spot so she can't move and trouble by staying just out of reach of her vicious hands." James said sheepishly.

"But so what? It's not such a big deal!" James said.

"Oh yeah. I mean who cares if you magically glue someone to a spot and trouble them? I mean seriously, it's not like you fed her to a spider or threw her off the astronomy tower." Sirius said sarcastically while walking out of the bathroom in a towel. His hair was wet and he was showing off his abs, which made him look really good.

Of course he also startled the two teenagers. This would be the second time Tori was startled in less than an hour.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you come from?" Tori asked climbing back on to James's bed. She had fallen off in the process. James was standing so he just jumped.

"Well, you see Tori, when a mommy Sirius and a daddy Sirius—"

"Drop it Sirius. It's getting old." Tori said.

"Fine. In case no one noticed, I was taking a shower when you two came in. So I happened to hear the whole thing. Which wasn't that great. I was hoping it would be a hot girl waiting for me alone." Sirius said slightly disappointed.

"That was mean! It's not James's fault if he isn't hot!" Tori said.

"Yeah." James said nonchalantly. He seemed to be more interested in his snitch.

Tori and Sirius looked at him in shocked.

"I mean hey! I am too hot! And I'm a _boy_for your information." James said coming back reality and putting his hands on his hips.

Tori just shook her head, while Sirius sniggered.

James left the room looking for Peter.

Sirius was hoping Tori would notice him, seeing as he was only in a towel, but she seemed to be too occupied with a quidditch magazine. So he tried to do what any guy would.

"Ahem ahem." Sirius coughed hoping it would work.

It didn't.

"Cough cough!" Sirius tried again.

Still didn't.

"Cough cough cough cough cough!" Sirius tried and this time something actually happened.

"Sirius?" Tori said.

"Yes?" Sirius said smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius's smile dropped.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh and Sirius? Please wear something, you're hurting my eyes." She said smiling.

Sirius scowled and threw a pillow at Tori. Causing her to, once again, fall off the bed.

I'm back and I finally know how Sirius and Tori break up! It might be a little stupid but it's the best I got. I was thinking of keeping it as one of those unknown mystery things where you'll never find out, but I'm really bored and there isn't much left of their sixth year so I'm just trying to finish it off quick. The chapter after the next one should be the last day. I hope. Sorry if these chapters are kind of short, like I said I'm trying to finish this year off as quick as possible without skipping a lot of weeks. But after this year, the chapters should get longer because of the events coming up. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Breaking Up

**A/N this will only be Tori remembering the past. No Lily or James in this chapter.**

Breaking Up

Everyone was sleeping. It was 3 am in the morning and not a single soul was awake in the Gryffindor house. Well, except for Tori. She was lying on her bed, wide-awake and thinking. Thinking about her past. How she had broken up with her first boyfriend…

FLASHBACK

"_Where's Sirius?" Tori asked taking a seat next to Remus in the Great Hall._

_Remus didn't reply. He was too busy blushing and staring at Kate._

_Tori rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lily and James who were currently fighting over a piece of break._

"_I got it first Potter!" Lily said pulling the bread._

"_Well I saw it first!" James said pulling it back._

"_So? It's mine! Give it back!" Lily said pulling it._

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Tori watched in amusement as the poor bread continued to go back and forth between the two students. The bread, getting tired of all the pulling, finally tore in half, causing Lily and James to go flying backwards. Tori giggled._

"_Have anyone of you guys seen Sirius?" she asked between her laughs._

"_Yeah." A voice came from behind Tori._

_Tori turned around to find Samantha, Emily's best friend, standing there, her hands on her hips._

"_Haven't you heard? He's up in the astronomy tower snogging Emily. " Samantha said with an evil smile._

"_And how do you know this?" Tori asked._

"_There're rumors everywhere!_ _And besides, she _is _my best friend, she does tell me everything."_

"_Yeah right." Tori said turning back to her food._

"_Fine, if you don't believe me why don't you go check it out for yourself?"_

_Tori scowled and left the Great Hall. She was heading towards the Astronomy Tower._

_ASTRONOMY TOWER_

_Sirius was sitting and waiting. He had gotten a letter telling him to meet him at the Astronomy Tower. He figured it would be Snape or Malfoy trying to prank him or something._

"_Hey." A very seductive voice came from the door. Sirius turned around and raised his eyebrows. Emily was standing there, where a mini skirt and a tight tank top._

"_I heard you got my letter." She said walking towards him._

"_This is pathetic." Sirius said rolling his eyes._

"_I already have a girlfriend." He said._

"_So?" she asked still coming closer._

"_I don't go for girls who wear cheap clothes. Or who try getting guys this way. If you're that desperate, go for Peter. He wouldn't mind." Sirius said glaring at her._

"_What if I don't want to go for Peter? What if I want you?" She asked now on top him, holding him to the wall._

"_Well you can't have me. Look I don't want to hurt you so please get off me." Sirius said calmly._

_Emily leaned in. Sirius turned his head to find Tori standing at the doorway, her eyes wide open._

"_Tori!" He yelled. Emily stopped what she was doing, making it easier for him to push her off. He pushed her off him and ran to catch up with Tori._

_Tori ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Tears were falling as she was running. She had come just in time to see Emily on top of Sirius, getting ready to kiss him. She couldn't believe her eyes. she ran past Lily and James arguing. She ran past Remus and Kate blushing, she ran past Peter eating, she ran past everything._

_Lily and James stopped their argument to see what was going on. They followed their two friends._

_Sirius chased her. He finally got a hold of her hand._

"_Tori please, let me explain." He said stopping her._

_She whipped around._

"_Explain! There's nothing to explain! You were cheating on me! I saw it with my own eyes! You…you…you insufferable prat! You stupid pighead! You think girls are just toys don't you? You play with one, and when you get bored you go find another one! Well we're not! I can't believe I ever liked you! You know what you and your family have in common? Your all big fat jerks who only care about yourself! You don't care about anyone else do you? You guys think the world revolves around you! Well it doesn't!" Tori said crying._

Sirius was getting mad. His eyes were flashing, his face was red with fury; his hands were curled up into fists. She had really gone too far. She had talked about his family. That really got to him.

"_You know what your problem is? You want everything to go your way! You think the world revolves around _you_! If you think I only care about myself, then you don't know me! You think you can compare me to my family! I can't believe I ever liked you! Just because I am your boyfriend doesn't mean you control me!"_

"_Were. You _were_ my boyfriend." Tori said softly walked away, still crying. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears were streaming down Tori's face. Lily woke up.

"Oh my gosh! Tori are you okay?" She asked coming over to Tori's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Goodnight." Tori said going back to sleep.

I know it was kind of stupid but I doubt I could do any better. Sorry there was no Lily and James in this chapter. I had to get this out. And I know it was really short but I did 2 chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself. Please review and tell me what you think! My grandparents are coming over so I might not be able to update as much that's why I'm trying to get this chapter updated before I forget! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Last Day

Last Day

"Tori! Hey TORI!" Lily called running down the stairs tears in her eyes.

Tori was talking to Frank Longbottom, a guy in their year. She turned around and ran over to Lily.

"Lily what happened?" Tori asked hugging her. She saw her friend clutching a letter in her right hand.

"Petunia. She's getting engaged and she'd prefer I don't come back. Like I want to come back. So I was wondering, if I could stay at your house for the summer. If it's not possible it's okay, I'm pretty sure you have other plans. I'll just ask Kate then." Lily said.

"No that's okay. I'm sure my parents would love to have you over. They're always talking about how you're so mature and I should start acting like you and all that crap. So I'm pretty sure they'll be delighted. And we're in luck. Kate's coming too. She wants to spend more time with Remus and she couldn't exactly tell her mom she was going to spend her summer at a boy's house so they made some plans. Kate's coming with us and Remus is staying at James's." Tori said.

"Oh okay. Thanks you really are a great friend." Lily said smiling and walking back up to pack.

10 minutes later, Kate entered the girl's dorm. She saw Lily packing and went to go sit on Lily's bed.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Packing. How is everyone else done before me? I'm a pretty fast packer." Lily said.

"Lily. I have one thing to say. Remember this forever. Use your magic wisely." Kate said.

Seeing Lily's confused face, she sighed. _So much for being the smartest witch at Hogwarts._ Kate thought.

"Are you a witch or not!" Kate yelled surprised at how stupid her smart friend could be at times.

"Oh yeah." Lily said smiling sheepishly and blushing.

"And I thought I was the blonde one here." Kate said rolling her eyes. (A/N I have nothing against blondes. There's a difference between a dumb blonde and a smart blonde.)

"Actually Tori's more of a blonde than you." Lily said smiling.

"Good point." Kate said laughing.

"KATE! LILY! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! THE TRAIN'S ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Tori yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming mother!" The two girls said coming down the stairs with their bags in the air.

"That's more like it." Tori said smiling.

The trio rushed over to the train and got on as it started moving.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Thanks to you two, we have no empty compartment!" Tori said exhausted. They had been looking for a compartment for 20 minutes. They walked into at least 14 compartments filled with a couple snogging each other to death. They've even walked into about 12 Slytherin compartments.

"I say we go hang out with Potter and his gang." Tori said.

"No! Can't we go sit with Alice and Frank?" Lily asked.

"They're too busy snogging." Kate said.

"Hantel twins?" Lily asked again.

"They're working on some secret stuff. They kicked us out remember?" Kate said.

"Michael Jordan?"

"Planning pranks on some people with his friends."

"Megan?"

"New boyfriend."

"What about—"

"No one will let us Lily! PLEASE can we just sit with them? I'm tired!" Tori said very annoyed.

"Fine. You win." Lily said crossing her arms and scowling.

They entered the Marauder's compartment and sat down.

"Hey!" Kate said and went to go sit on Remus's lap.

"Hey." Tori said and sat between Sirius and James, leaving Lily to sit between Peter and James.

"Hey." Lily said quietly still glaring at Tori who was trying desperately to hide from Lily behind James and Sirius.

10 minutes later, Peter was snoring, Kate and Remus were talking in hushed voices, Sirius was annoying Tori by playing with her hair, Tori kept telling him to stop while she tried to sleep on his shoulder, and Lily and James, well they were just being Lily and James.

"Stop poking me!" James said poking Lily back.

"You poked me first!" Lily said poking him back.

"Well you poked me second!" James said once again, poking the redhead.

"I only poked you because you poked me!"

"I poked you because you poked me because I poked you!" James said.

"I poked you because you poked me because I poked you because you poked me!"

James stopped poking her. He was trying to figure out what she had just said.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha! I win!" she said satisfied with herself.

1 minute later

POKE

"STOP!" Lily yelled startling the whole group.

James had just poked Lily again.

5 minutes later everything was back to normal again. Except this time James was just staring at Lily.

"Stop staring at me." Lily said calmly.

"I'm not doing anything bad." James said defending himself.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

It went like that through the whole train ride back. Little did they know that they were in for a very…_interesting _summer.

Tell me what you think! Yeah I did read HBP and I loved it! But it was really sad! And I really would have never guessed he/she was the half blood prince. I don't want to say who it is, in case you haven't read it. But the chapters after this one will probably be HBP spoilers so I suggest you read it before you read on. But still review! Please! Lily and James and Sirius and Tori will get together in their seventh year but some important stuff will happen over the summer! So please R&R!


	20. Danger Starts Here

Danger Starts Here

"Wow. It's huge! Who lives there?" Lily said stopping in her tracks. They had just come to James's house.

"James does. I live in that house over there." Tori said pointing to a house just like the Potter's.

"Wow! You guys actually live here?" Lily asked still admiring both houses.

"No they live a trash can just outside the mansions." Kate said sarcastically.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I'm hungry!" Sirius said going inside James's house.

"Okay, well mom said your parents and mine have to go to work in the evening so you guys will be having dinner at my house. You might want to come early so you can cook, you…err…don't want to know what its like when we cook." James said.

Tori snorted.

"I know what it likes." She said and left with her friends.

"You guys are so lucky!" Lily said sitting on a hot pink couch in Tori's room. (A/N yes Tori's rich so she gets all these cool stuff in her room)

"Yeah I know! I live in a normal house not even half the size of this." Kate said.

Tori just shrugged. She always hated it when people made her feel richer than them. She hated being rich. Yes, there were some advantages, but there were also disadvantages. But I'm not going to go into that stuff.

They heard the door open and could hear Mr. and Mrs. Raystone talking. The girls went downstairs to say hi.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Raystone!" Lily said shaking hands with Tori's dad and hugging her mom.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Raystone." Kate said copying Lily.

"Oh my gosh sweetie we're so sorry! We thought we were finally done then Moody wanted us to do some other files and I really didn't want to do it you could ask your father." Mrs. Raystone said.

3 hours past. Tori's parents weren't due to leave for another hour.

Tori's father came rushing into Tori's room.

"Honey, we're so sorry. They told us to come there now. I don't know why they want us an hour earlier. I hope they let us out an hour earlier too. But we really have to go it sounded urgent. Remember you're having dinner at James's. Don't come back alone after dinner, it's too dangerous, we'll come to pick you up. If we don't come…then just stay the night at his house and we'll pick you up in the morning. Bye! I love you!" Tori's dad said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Little did he know that would be the last hug he'd ever give to his daughter……

Sorry it's so short. It just seemed like the perfect ending. Please review! Don't worry I know what's going to happen and I have it all planned out…sorta…well I have the main stuff planned out. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating ;)


	21. Dinner At James's

Dinner at James's

"Something doesn't feel right." Tori said pushing aside her dinner plate. She had been quiet throughout the whole dinner and hadn't even touched her food.

"Tori, honey, you okay?" Kate asked putting a hand on Tori's forehead.

"Something doesn't feel right." Tori repeated.

There was a strike of lightning and then the teenagers heard a loud thunder. It started raining cats and dogs.

"That's weird." Lily said looking outside. The wind was blowing hard.

The house suddenly shook.

James was the first to recover and immediately took action.

"Take cover!" James yelled taking Lily.

Sirius took Tori and ran behind the table. He had his arms around her protectively so nothing would happen to her. James and Remus were doing the same thing to Lily and Kate. James took Lily behind a sofa and Remus took Kate to a corner.

A huge wind came and the glass window shattered. The glass came crashing toward them but the guys had the girls covered. They stayed in their positions even after everything had gotten quiet.

Tori was getting up when she froze. Everyone one froze.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Remus looked at James to see what they should do next. James motioned them to stay in their spots. He walked over to the door, slowly and quietly.

Sirius was holding Tori's hand and it kept getting tighter with every step James took. He tried to go with James but Tori held him back.

Remus had Kate behind him, in case anything happened. He looked prepared and ready for anything that was willing to charge at him.

Lily was the only one who had perfect view of the door. She would be the first person to see who it was.

James crept towards the door. He looked at his friends. Remus nodded as if telling James he was ready.

James opened the door.

Lily screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore was sitting his office thinking. He had a couple papers in front of him but he didn't care about those. Not now at least. He had sensed something. Something rising with power. Something hurting his people. Something or…someone.

Minerva McGonnagal walked through the hallways. She stopped in front of the gargoyles.

"Tootsie rolls." She said.

Nothing happened.

_Albus Dumbledore and his passwords. _McGonnagal thought shaking her head and a smile playing on her lips.

"Lemon drops."

The gargoyles opened up.

_First guess…not bad._ She thought walking up the spiral staircase.

"Ah Minerva. Just the person I was looking for. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said.

"Good evening Albus. No thank you. The ministry needs your help and ask that you come immediately." McGonnagal said.

"The ministry? Asking me for help? What a surprise!" Dumbledore said.

"Well…actually Moody needs your help." The transfiguration teacher said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Good ol' Moody." He said grabbing his coat. McGonnagal watched him leave his office. Then she went off to go file some papers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily screamed and ran over to James.

Tori scooted closer to Sirius. Remus had his wand drawn out.

Sirius heard a loud thud and took Tori over to Lily and James. Remus copied Sirius.

On the ground was a guy who looked about 20. Not much older than them. He had brown hair and was covered in blood, head to toe. He had wounds everywhere.

"V…Vol..Voldemort. Mr. Ra…Raystone. Cen…Centour…" He said still on the ground. He was still breathing but he didn't have the strength to say anything else.

Kate couldn't watch. She turned around. She couldn't bare watch such a young guy die. She knew there was nothing she could do and he only had seconds left, but seeing him die was too painful for her. Even if he was a total stranger to her.

All of a sudden he stopped. He slowly closed his eyes. Everything went quiet.

"Is…is he…dead?" Tori choked out. She was feeling the same thing Kate was.

Lily bent down to check his pulse. After a few seconds her eyes widened. She stood up and quickly backed away towards a wall staring at the man with horror.

"He…He's…d…dead." She said tears silently pouring down her face. Lily honestly didn't know why she was crying over a guy she never knew, but it was different when you actually watch someone die.

The guys were speechless. James suddenly spoke up.

"I know him. He had babysat me once. He was my favorite babysitter. When I was 10. I really liked him cause he would bring home all these hot girls." James said smiling a little, remember his past memories.

"What's that in his hand?" Remus said pointing out a crumpled piece of paper clutched in his hand.

Sirius picked up the paper.

"It's a letter." He said.

He read it out loud:

To James Potter and Tori Raystone 

_We have a problem. Tori's father is missing but we have everyone else here safe. We're starting to look for him now. There's been another Voldemort attack. We suggest you stay at home, it's too dangerous outside. He's looking for someone. We think it's you Tori, so we suggest you don't take a step outside James's house. We'll be over for more protection soon. DO NOT LEAVE._

_Moody_

"We're leaving." Tori said grabbing a coat.

"But it said not to leave Tori." Remus said looking up at her.

"That's why we're leaving." Tori said stepping outside.

"I still don't get it." He said but went along with it anyway.

I'm gonna make my stories shorter if you guys don't review. I didn't get many reviews last chapter. If you want a long chapter next time review a lot! Please!


	22. Star Wars

Star Wars

Tori walked outside dragging Remus and the rest of the group with her. She suddenly stopped in the middle of her tracks causing Remus to bump into her. Which resulted in James bumping into Remus, Kate falling on top of James, Lily falling onto Kate, and Sirius…well you get the point.

"Ow…" James mumbled trying to get up.

"Why did u stop?" Lily asked brushing off her skirt.

"I stopped because I don't know where to go." Tori said smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't he say something about Centour?" Remus asked trying to think of any clues the dead mad gave when he was alive.

"Centour…Centour…CENTOUR VALLEY! Yeah! I've heard of that place! My parents always went there and hung out there and stuff." Sirius said recalling back to when he lived with the Black family.

"Oh no. Not that place. It gives me the creeps." Remus said shuddering.

"How are we going to get there though? It's like on the other side of London!" James said.

"We can apparate! I got my apparating liscense not too long ago. We all have them right?" Tori asked.

"Yep." The group chorused.

"Good." She said preparing herself to apparate.

Tori closed her eyes. _Centour Valley._ She thought. And with a single pop (more like 6 single pops) they had all suddenly vanished from the front yard of Godric's Hollow.

Lily arrived at Centour Valley. _Wow. Now I know what Potter means when he says creepy. _

And she was right.

It was creepy.

The creepiest thing the teens had ever seen in they're life.

There were skeletons and blood everywhere. The only light in this place were two torches on a pole in the center of the area.

Not exactly lighting up the whole place. But good enough to have somewhat of an idea of where you were going.

"Where are we?" Kate asked scooting closer to Remus. Or at least a figure looking like Remus. She took his hand to know she was safe.

"Oi!" Sirius yelped jumping back. "I'm not Remus! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh sorry Sirius." Kate said blushing, though she doubted anyone could see.

"I'm over here, love." Remus said walking closer to Kate.

Tori and Kate giggled. You had to admit it was pretty funny seeing Kate scare the crap of Sirius.

Lily stopped. Everyone else stopped wondering why Lily had stopped.

"Wha—"

"Shush!" Lily said in a horse whisper.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked.

"Hear what?" Tori asked confused.

"_That!_" Lily exclaimed.

Tori heard it. She heard some hissing sound and a piece of wood snap in half.

James could feel the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. He knew what it was. One of his worst fears.

A snake.

"_Kill. Kill. Kill."_

Tori heard voices. All it said was kill. Three times.

Her eyes widened in horror as the snake rose.

"We have to get out of here!" Tori yelled searching for an exit.

"Try apparating!" Sirius yelled.

They all concentrated hard. _Godric's Hollow._ They thought.

Nothing happened.

"He put an anti-disapparating spell! That fool!" James yelled pulling his wand out.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

Tori heard it again.

Suddenly she had realized what had just happened. She had understood the snake. She could speak Parsletongue.

"No!" she yelled.

"This isn't happening!" she said shaking her head.

"Tori! We need your help!" Lily yelled shooting spells at the snake. Unfortunately, the creature hadn't been affected by any of this and was still slithering towards the teenagers.

"Leave it alone! We need to get past it! We don't have to kill it. Just dodge it." Remus said examining the snake.

"How do say we dodge the snake when it's trying to kill us?" Tori asked frustrated.

"How do you know it's trying to kill us?" Kate asked her brow furrowed.

"It told me. But that doesn't matter. Let's just get out of this place." Tori said quickly, changing the subject.

Dodging the snake turned out to be pretty easy. Just never try this if you're a muggle.

Lily showed them this charm. It was meant to shield the person, putting them in a little bubble. The only disadvantage to this charm was, you weren't able to move. So, Lily, being the smart one, decided to use it on the snake. And it worked. But, like I said, do not try dodging a snake like this if you're a muggle. It won't work.

Behind the snake was a tall door that looked like one from the ship Titanic.

The 6 kids opened the door (with great difficulty) and walked into a dark narrow hallway. They could see light at the end of this hallway coming from the hole in the ceiling. They could make out a tiny wooden door covered in vines and looked about over 500 years old. They started walking towards it.

"Wait. Why don't we just turn back now? It's not too late. Who knows what's going to happen behind that door." Lily said trembling. She had never been so close to a snake in her life.

"It's okay Lily. You'll be safe I promise." James said taking Lily's hand.

Lily pulled it away and glared at James, though not noticing the hurt look on his face, like she could she it anyways.

Sirius looked at James but he just shrugged and went on, still staying close to Lily. Tori reached out for the knob of the door and put her hand on it. Then she stopped.

"Lily if you want we can take you back. You don't have to go. Actually none of you guys have to come with me. I'm looking for my father and I don't want you getting hurt because you came here for me. I'd feel guilty my whole life." Tori said turning around before opening the door. She didn't want to be responsible for any of her friend's deaths or see them get hurt.

"No we'll stay Tori. We want to help you. That's what friends are for." Lily said giving Tori a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." Tori said smiling. She opened the door and walked in, followed by her friends.

Tori walked inside, her footsteps echoing around the room. The room they entered was huge. With a high ceiling and a chandelier in the center. It looked like it hadn't been lit for years.

"I see you made it past my snake." They heard a loud, low evil voice.

"Voldemort." James whispered.

"Ah. Not afraid to say my name, are you…Potter? Your parents would have been great if only they were on my side. But no, they decided to be traitors. Blood traitors!" Voldemort yelled taking a couple seconds for the echoes to quiet down.

He got up off his "throne" and walked over to the group of kids and examined each one carefully. Once done looking at James, he walked over to Sirius.

"Sirius Black is it? Another traitor. Disowned by the family! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he said walking towards Lily.

"And you are…?"

"Lily Evans." Lily said looking directly at Voldemort, her head held high. She wasn't going to show him she was afraid.

"Evans…never heard of it? Oh! You're that smart mudblood with the highest grades at Hogwarts. You're a very powerful witch from what I've heard, though you are a mudblood." He said. Out of the corner of his eye he could see James's hands turn into fists.

Remus suddenly caught his attention. He walked over to the sandy haired boy.

Remus groaned inwardly. He knew what was coming next.

"So…tell me Lupin…what's it like to be a werewolf?" Voldemort asked, smiling evilly.

Remus closed his eyes. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of this mad man.

"Remember him?" Voldemort said looking towards a door. The door opened and Frenrir Greyback entered, his werewolf like eyes staring hungrily at the kids.

Remus grew pale. Kate took Remus's hand, telling him she was there for him.

"Enough Greyback! You can go now." Voldemort said satisfied with Remus's action.

"You don't seem familiar." He said examining Kate's face.

"Kate Thompson. That's her name." Tori said glaring at the Voldemort.

He turned his head over to Tori. Immediately his face softened, and a smile grew in place of the evil look.

"You look just like your mother." He said touch her face.

She took his hand off her face.

"Don't touch me." She said looking at him directly in the eye.

"I'll let you off this time, little girl, but there will be no next time."

"Where is my father?" Tori demanded, ignoring his comment.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"Your father?" He asked.

"John Anthony Raystone. Yes, my father." She said getting annoyed.

"Oh yes! Him!" Voldemort said. He muttered something and suddenly there was smoke everywhere.

As the smoke faded away, you could see Mr. Raystone standing there, terrified, his hands tied behind his back.

"Father!" Tori said running to him. She was just about 10 feet away from him, when she stopped.

"What happened? What did you do?" Tori yelled at Voldemort. She couldn't go anymore. There was like a glass wall separating her and her father.

Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Do you really think I'd let you go that easily?" He asked walking towards her father.

Tori glared at him with all her might.

"What do you know about your father?" He asked.

"I know he's a great person who loves me. He's patriotic and willing to help the wizarding community. Unlike you!" Tori yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

Voldemort shook his head.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Tori's dad.

"NO!" She yelled. Tears streamed down her eyes as she watched her father die just 10 feet away from her, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"You silly little girl. Don't you know anything?"

"I know that you killed my father!"

"I…am your father." Voldemort said slowly. Everything got quiet. (little Star Wars thing…hehe)

Tell me what you think. Yeah as you can tell I love cliffhangers! It's fun! Please review! (it wasn't my idea to leave it at this I was going to make it really long but my friend told me to leave it as a cliffhanger) you guys better review! I like that whole star wars thing though! It's my favorite part. His voice is supposed to be low and sound like Darth Vadar's. PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Expect the Unexpected

Expect the Unexpected

Tori dropped to her knees.

"No…no. You're lying! You're a liar! Do you think I'm really going to believe that you, the biggest loser in the wizarding world, is my father? Yeah right." She got up, wand in her hand.

"You don't believe me, eh? I knew you wouldn't. But think about it. Your eyes…dark brown, almond shape, and can scare everyone off by glaring at them. And you have a great sense of evil in you—"

"Oh shut up! You're mad, you know that? You think you can go and kill my father and then claim that YOU ARE MY FATHER! Well you're wrong." Tori said, saying the last sentence quietly, and walking towards her friends.

"Tori I think he's right." Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? But how? This is pathetic. It's lame and it's just…ironic." Tori said looking down.

"Ironic?" Remus asked.

"Yes…ironic."

"Well it makes perfect sense. Especially about the eyes. It's really scary when you do that…that…glare thing. I can see flames in your eyes and I feel like your walking over to me with a knife and…oh never mind. But it is true." Remus said deciding not to explain her glares after seeing her confused face.

Tori looked down.

"This is so stupid. Well what am I supposed to tell the ministry or my mother? Hey mom guess what I found out today. My dad is a lunatic who wants to take over the world." Tori said sarcastically.

"That would work…I guess." Remus said shrugging.

"Hey guys…do you not realize that you two are talking when we're in the middle of being confronted by Lord Voldemort here?" James said tapping on their shoulders.

"Hogwarts students, I'd like you to meet my Death Eaters. Any last words you wish to say?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"Yes." Tori said stepping up.

"Never in my life will I ever call you my father. And I refuse to accept the fact that you are my father." She said showing him her famous glare.

"You are, and will always be, Victoria Samantha Riddle. Whether you like it or not." He said.

Tori cringed at that name.

Before anyone could make another move, several (more like 50) pops could be heard throughout the room. The aurors had just apparated into the building.

"Lily come on!" James said taking Lily.

Remus grabbed his girlfriend and followed James.

"Come on Tori! Let them handle this! Right now we need to protect our own lives!" Sirius yelled grabbing Tori's hand. But she wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone Sirius! I don't want to go! He killed my father! Heck he _is_ my father! I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to kill him myself!" Tori yelled back at him over the noise.

Sirius had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He tried again, but like last time, she would move. So, he had to do what any guy would do.

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tori yelled beating his back.

They met up with James, Lily, Kate, and Remus.

"How do we get out of here?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. But we can't disapparate." James replied.

"Here, Remus, you take Kate, and go that way." James said pointing straight ahead.

"Lily and I will go that way." He said pointing left.

"And Sirius…take Tori and go to the left. Oh and be careful, she hits hard." James said.

"You can say that again." Sirius said wincing as Tori still screamed and hit him. As much as she wanted to kick him, she knew she couldn't. It would be too much for him to take.

So the three pairs headed off they're own ways, hoping to find each other again.

Remus and Kate ran straight ahead. There was a door in front of them with a knob covered in moss.

Remus looked over at Kate as if asking if they should open it.

"You open it." She said grimacing, obviously disgusted with the moss.

Remus shrugged.

He reached for the knob.

Hesitated.

Then opened it.

Kate had her eyes closed, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Nothing happened.

After 5 more seconds of nothing happening, she opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

Remus smiled. He, too, was happy no one or creature was attacking them.

Remus walked in first, holding onto Kate's hand tightly.

Kate followed closely behind her boyfriend.

They both stopped in the middle of the area.

Remus's uncle had once taken him to a bull fight in spain. It wasn't something he would want have seen at the age of 8 but that didn't matter. What did matter though, was the fact that they were standing in the center of the place where the bull fighting took place. Of course, Kate had never been to a bull fight, so the area didn't look familiar to her.

Remus thought for a moment.

They were standing in the center of the area.

He looked around.

Nope. No bull in sight.

But then something caught his eye.

"Oh no." Remus said closing his eyes.

The cage in which the bull was meant to be in was opened.

That meant the bull was somewhere on the loose.

They were trapped.

Remus would have thought maybe there wasn't any bull in the first place. But that all changed when he realized the bull was behind him.

"Oh. My. God." Kate said her face filled with horror. She was facing the bull and her hands were shaking.

"That's a bull. Usually in places like this you are supposed to fight the bull until either you or the bull die. You usually have a red blanket thing to distract the bull, but I don't see it anywhere. I wouldn't go for the door though. It's most probably locked." Remus said, and he was right. The door was locked. How? They do not know and will never find out.

The bull charged at Kate.

Kate screamed and closed her eyes.

She could almost feel the bull on top of her.

She waited a few more seconds, but nothing happened.

Slowly she opened her eyes, one by one.

First her right eye.

When she was sure it was safe, she slowly lifted her left eyelid.

Kate relaxed, her heart beating hard into her chest. Remus could even hear it pump.

The bull was rather big for its size. It had red eyes, and today it looked very hungry. Like it hadn't eaten for days. But currently, the bull was frozen in its spot, just inches away from the blonde girl.

"Wha…what happened?" Kate asked still recovering from her near death experience.

"I paralyzed it." Remus said calmly.

"How?" Kate asked confused.

"Kate…are you a witch or not?" Remus asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh…sorry." Kate said smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, let's get out of here before he recovers. I don't know how long that spell will last. I remember seeing the guy go through a hidden door when he won the tournament thing. All we need to do is find it." Remus said searching the walls for a hidden door.

"Is that it?" Kate asked pointing to a normal looking door near the bull's cage. She was still standing very close to Remus, in case the bull miraculously recovered from its paralyzed position.

"Huh? Oh that. No, does it look hidden to you? Anyone can tell that's a door. The door to exit is camouflaged with the wall." Remus said still searching.

"Then what does that door lead to?" Kate asked.

Remus shrugged, more interested in finding a hidden door.

Kate looked at him.

Then at the door.

She gave him a quick kiss, then went through the door she was talking about.

Remus hadn't realized Kate had gone, until he heard the door slam shut.

He looked around, suddenly getting scared.

He was all alone, with a bull frozen 20 feet away from him.

He ran for the door to catch up with Kate.

"Hey Kate! Wait up! Maybe you were right!" He yelled. He finally reached her panting. She was smiling. Seeing her smile made him smile too.

"We're free!" She yelled jumping up and down, her arms stretched out wide.

Though they have no clue how they made it, they were on a sidewalk in London.

Remus took Kate's hand and started dancing with her. Twirling her around and dipping her.

"Now we just need to pray James, Lily, Sirius, and Tori are going to make it out okay." Kate said.

"They're going to have a little trouble. James and Lily will never be able to agree on which way to go and Sirius is probably having some difficulty managing Tori…if you know what I mean." Remus said.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lily yelled on the top of her lungs. She was banging on the door and yelling so loud that James had to stick his fingers in his ears just to hear himself think.

"Lily please! Can we just calm down! It would be easier to find a way out! I can't even hear myself thing!" James yelled.

They were stuck in a dark little room, fit for 1 person, and no doors. How they got there, you ask? They found a door similar to the one Remus found. They opened it and both went it. When they found it as a dead end they turned around to go back out. But the door had disappeared. Lily and James have been stuck there for only 5 minutes, though it seemed like days.

Lily finally calmed down, staring angrily at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Lily. You've read many books right?" James asked.

"Duh." She said wondering what this had to do with getting out of the room.

"Well, when someone is stuck inside a room, what do they usually do?" James asked.

"Um, well they either die, or someone comes to rescue them." Lily said.

"Well we're definitely not dying, and I doubt anyone will rescue us, so anything else?" He asked searching for an answer.

"No. but…I've watched my little cousin play many video games with that situation in it. He usually has to look for a wall that looks different in someway. Most of the time, the color was different." Lily said looking at each wall.

"All the walls are green." James said.

"Yeah but it could be a different shade of green." Lily said.

"And how do you suppose we see that when there's no light in this room?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this. Lumos." Lily said smiling.

They both looked around and in fact, Lily was right. The wall on the left was a slightly darker green than the others surrounding it.

"Okay we found the wall. Now what?"

"Where are we Sirius?" Tori asked entering a place covered in trees and plants.

"I think we're in a forest." Sirius said.

They had opened the door and walked straight into woods. Or something that looked like the woods.

Sirius had quit carrying Tori once he was sure his back was broken.

Tori clung onto Sirius, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Tori. He had never seen her this scared and nervous in her life. Not even in front of Voldemort.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just hate the woods. For some reason it just always gave me the creeps." Tori said.

"That's why you we had to literally drag you into the woods to play in James backyard." Sirius said smiling.

Tori gave him a look that told him to shut up.

Suddenly, both teens froze. They heard a low growl echo in the trees.

"What…what was that?" Tori asked gripping Sirius's arm tight.

"I don't think I want to know." He said searching for the creature.

In the corner of his eye, Sirius could see an orange figure standing 20 feet away.

He turned to have a better view of it. Was it a tiger? Yep. It was definitely a tiger.

"1…2…3…PUSH!" James yelled for the 4th time. They had been trying to push the wall to see if it would budge. It did move a little but it wouldn't move anymore.

"Maybe we're supposed to lift it up." Lily suggested.

"Okay, let's give it a try." James said bending down to lift up the wall.

"OW! My back! Bloody wall!" James yelled holding his back like an old person.

"Jeez grandpa. Say that a little louder…I don't think the people in Japan heard you." Lily said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault my back hurt! You try lifting a wall sometime and then you'll know what it feels like." James said.

"I'll do that next time a see a wall." Lily said leaning back against the same wall they've been trying to open.

Instead of leaning on it, she fell right through it.

She tried to yell, but nothing came out.

"Holy shit! Lily!" James said jumping through the wall.

He landed on his feet and helped Lily get up. They both looked around.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"I think we're somewhere in a London dining area." Lily said looking at the fancy restaurants. She recognized this place, whenever her mother would take her here to eat for special occasions.

"How do we get back to the ministry?" James asked, hoping Lily would know the way back.

"I don't know…but…why is it so nice outside? Look at the stars. It looks like it never rained. People are walking on the streets like nothing ever happened." Lily asked, the weather seeming to take in her interest.

"It probably just didn't rain over here." James said looking over to Lily. But Lily wasn't there. She was talking to a young man walking nearby.

"Excuse me, what was the weather like in the evening?" Lily asked.

"Oh it was wonderful! I took my family out to a picnic. One of the best days I've ever seen in my life!" The man said then continued walking on.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Strange." She whispered. James rolled his eyes and dragged her along the streets in London.

"T…t…ti…ti…ger…tiger." Tori managed to say, staring in horror at the tiger.

Sirius pulled out his wand. He shot one spell at the tiger, knocking it down.

But the tiger was quick to recover.

Obviously angry at what Sirius had done, he came charging at the two teens.

"RUN!" Sirius yelled shooting more spells at the tiger to slow him down.

Tori had to admit, that tiger was awfully fat. Even without sending spells to the tiger, they could probably out run it.

Sirius turned around to shoot one more spell at the tiger. But the tiger had stopped.

Tori stopped too, not hearing Sirius behind her.

"Is it…whining?" Tori asked Sirius. It was making some weird noises and sounded a lot like a whining noise.

"I…I…don't know." Sirius said walking closer to the tiger.

The tiger made some weird face, and practically howled in pain.

Tori's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. It's having a baby!" She said and ran over to the tiger.

"It's a she?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything's going to be alright." Tori said talking to the tiger.

Sirius shut his eyes.

"Great. Just great. A pregnant tiger. What more do we need?" He said and followed Tori.

Tori was petting the tiger's back to comfort it.

Slowly, a baby tiger came out. Sirius took the baby tiger in his hands and looked down at it, disgusted.

The mother had lie down, breathing heavily.

Sirius's face softened as he looked at the baby.

Its eyes were closed, but it was moving its four legs around a little.

"Aw. It's so cute." Tori whispered, careful not the wake the mother up.

"Should we name it?" Tori asked.

"Sirius junior." Sirius said grinning.

Tori laughed.

"Okay."

The mother's eyes were opened now. It slowly walked over towards Tori.

Tori turned around the face the tiger, half scared it might attack her.

But it didn't

It licked her.

They stayed there for an hour. Sirius was playing with Sirius Jr. It looked like they were playing tag.

Tori decided it was time to find their way out of the place.

"Sirius, I think we should leave now." Tori said getting up.

"Aw! Please! Can't we just stay here for some more time? Can we keep him?" Sirius whined.

But Tori didn't hear what Sirius said. She had run over to the mother, who was now breathing very heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked running over to Tori, Sirius Jr. in his arms.

"I don't know! I think it's dying!" Tori said, tears coming to her eyes.

They both watched, slowly, as the mother stopped breathing and closed her eyes.

They had just witnessed two deaths in one night.

Both teens walked in silence through the forest.

Tori was thinking about the mother. She had tried to protect the baby from them. She had only spent an hour with her child. She didn't even get to know her baby. Tori could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sirius was thinking about Sirius Jr. He was just born and barely got know his mother. Did he have a father? Of course he had a father! How else would the mother have a baby? It probably died or left them for someone else. Now Sirius Jr. would never know about his parents. Sirius swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry in front of Tori or the baby.

After another hour, they finally found themselves outiside.

"What should we do with Sirius Jr.?" Tori asked.

"Can we keep him?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

Tori sighed. "Fine."

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"Downtown London. My mom and Mrs. Potter used to take me shopping here when James, his dad, and my father…" Tori stopped, thinking about her father.

"Used to hang out." She finished.

"I'm sorry Tori. Here you can have Sirius Jr. to remember your father. After all, both of you had a loved one die." Sirius said handing over the baby tiger.

Tori laughed.

"No, but thanks anyways Sirius. I'd rather not be carrying a tiger in downtown London." Tori said.

"Now let's go find our friends." Tori said and they both walked off down the streets, Tori also window-shopping at the same time.


	24. Visions and Hotels

Visions and Hotels

Remus watched as Kate walked. They were walking together, hand in hand, and Kate was talking about Tori and her father. But Remus was too much in a trance to understand what she was saying.

He watched her blond curls bounce on her shoulders as she talked. She had side-parted her bangs and straightened them but left the rest of her hair curly.

Her baby blue eyes glistened as the moon shone on it. Speaking of the moon…no it wasn't a full moon, at this Remus visibly sighed.

Back to her eyes. She turned her head, looking at him in the eyes, still talking. His eyes slowly moved towards her lips. He had to admit, they were very pink. And that he thought was cute. Her cheeks were smooth and everything on her face was perfect. Even her hand fit perfectly in his. He truly did love her.

"…And knowing Tori she probably hasn't realized her father's death yet. And the shock of Voldemort being her father sort of made her forget about her dad too. It's hard for her. But she should realize it pretty soon. Don't you think so?" She asked looking at Remus.

"Yeah…" Remus said absentmindedly.

"Now that you look over it, we've had some day." Kate said.

"Yeah…" He repeated.

"And the escaping method was something very unusual…"

"Yeah…"

"Is yeah all you can say?"

"Yeah…"

Kate smiled.

"Am I ugly?"

"No…" He said still hypnotized by her beauty.

Kate shook her head.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She said.

"Yeah…"

At this, Kate laughed.

Suddenly she stopped. Her face went blank, with no emotion.

"Kate! Are you okay?" Remus said shaking her.

She stared at him. Her eyes…they seemed distant. Like she wasn't there. Well she was physically but not mentally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate was laughing at Remus.

All of a sudden, everything went black.

Kate closed her eyes. _What happened?_

She opened them. She was standing in the middle of downtown London.

_How did I get here?_

She looked around.

People were coming out of nightclubs and going home. Had anyone not realized that a girl just popped out of nowhere? Or were they too busy with their own stuff to notice. She wanted to ask someone the time but then she decided against it. Most of the people there looked pretty drunk.

Kate continued looking around, until someone caught her eye. She saw Tori in Sirius's arms. She was crying in his chest.

"Tori!" She tried yelling, but nothing came out. No sound at all.

She tried running over to them, but she was glued to the spot.

Now Kate didn't know what to do.

Then everything went black again. She felt like she was spinning.

Kate closed her eyes.

She opened them again, seconds later, and blinked a few times.

She was back with Remus. Who, by the way, was very worried.

"Kate? What happened to you? Is everything all right?" He asked hugging her.

Kate just blinked.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine." She finally said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I saw Tori. And Sirius. She was crying. I tried to run to her or call out to her, but nothing happened. Then the next thing I knew, I was back here with you." Kate said.

"Kate…what happened back there with Voldemort? Something happened to you…" Remus trailed off trying to remember.

FLASHBACK

(Everything in regular font is the stuff I added, that you weren't supposed to know until now)

_Before anyone could make another move, several (more like 50) pops could be heard throughout the room. The aurors had just apparated into the building._

"_Lily come on!" James said taking Lily._

Kate heard Voldemort say the killing curse. She saw his wand point at an auror's heart across from him. At the same time, she saw a death eater use that same curse on another auror. She saw the two flashes of green. They had collided, less than three inches away from her. It produced a force so strong, she was blown to the other side.

Kate remembered hearing about effects due to a spell collision in transfiguration. She even remembered the page number they had copied notes from about that. Page 367. But no one cares about the page number. Then she remembered. Kate put her hand to her forehead and groaned.

Things like this may cause some damage to the brain. Well, she could think straight. It probably wasn't going to start until tomorrow. So for right now, she didn't have to think about it.

Remus ran over to Kate.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

Before she could answer, another explosion came.

Then they heard James run past them.

"Come on!"

_Remus grabbed his girlfriend and followed James._

Kate shut her eyes. She shut them tight. Her head was hurting.

She opened her eyes and suddenly felt very dizzy. Suddenly, it stopped. It had ended as quickly as it had come.

"Strange." She whispered.

"_Come on Tori! Let them handle this! Right now we need to protect our own lives!" Sirius yelled grabbing Tori's hand. But she wouldn't budge._

"_Leave me alone Sirius! I don't want to go! He killed my father! Heck he is my father! I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to kill him myself!" Tori yelled back at him over the noise._

_Sirius had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He tried again, but like last time, she would move. So, he had to do what any guy would do._

_He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder._

"_LET ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tori yelled beating his back._

_They met up with James, Lily, Kate, and Remus._

END OF FLASHBACK

Lily and James were walking on the sidewalk looking in at the fancy restaurants.

A blonde young girl walked by and giggled as James winked at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

They soon passed a group of girls giggling as they watched James. Once again, he winked at them, causing them to giggle louder.

Lily crossed her arms and glared. She was getting really irritated.

She saw the girls blowing kisses at James.

"They really like me." James said smiling and turning to face Lily. But his smile vanished almost immediately. Lily wasn't there.

"LILY!" He called out.

"Evans I'm sorry okay?" He said looking everywhere.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of red hair.

He turned to look and saw nothing but a door swinging.

He ran inside the building he thought she entered.

She was sitting at a lounge, reading a book.

"Evans you scared me!" He said grabbing a seat next to her.

"Go away Potter." She said not looking up at her book.

"Sheesh woman. Evans we need to go find everyone." James said taking the book away from her.

"Well then let's wait until tomorrow! We can't see anything in the dark anyways! And we have no idea how to get back!" Lily said trying to grab the book.

"Yeah and where do you suggest we stay?" James said.

"You're standing inside the place, you dolt." Lily said.

"Okay. I'll buy a room for me and you can buy your own room." James said getting up.

"Well…you see…I don't have any money. So I was wondering…" Lily said.

"If I could buy you a room?" James completed.

"Yeah." Lily said blushing.

A grin spread across James's face.

"I'm only buying one room." He said.

"Potter! You arrogant…pig headed…jerk!" She said following him to the counter.

"One room. Two adults." He said.

"Two rooms." Lily said.

The guy at the front desk looked confused.

"One room."

"Two rooms."

"One room and that's final." James said sternly.

Lily crossed her arms with a loud humph. She glared at the boy while he paid for the room.

"You room is 387." The guy said, uncomfortable with the glares Lily was sending them.

"Try living with her everyday." James whispered.

Unfortunately, Lily heard and stepped on his foot.

Hard.

Making him yelp.

They walked up to the room. And as soon as James opened the door, Lily ran to a bed and collapsed on it.

James mimicked her, but on the other bed.

5 minutes passed and none of them said a word.

"Oh my god." Lily said breaking the silence.

"What?" James asked.

"Tori's father's dead. And Voldemort is her father." Lily said sitting up.

"Oh yeah. I guess I just hadn't realized that when it actually happened." James said quietly looking down.

"Poor girl. She probably hasn't realized it yet either. It takes a while for stuff to get registered in her head." Lily said with a little laugh.

"Yeah. I've had experience." James said smiling.

His smile soon faded away.

"I hope my parents are okay." He said.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. Can't we floo back or something?" Lily asked.

"Okay first of all. I already paid for the room. Second, where on earth would we get floo powder? And third, the only fireplace is around cameras." James said ticking them off on his fingers.

"So we'll just have to wait until day then?"

"Yep."

"And then what do we do?"

Tori and Sirius walked down the street together silently. A few sniffs could be heard by Tori but nothing more.

Sirius looked over at Tori and was surprised to see her face covered in tears.

"Tori…" He said hugging her.

"Daddy…I hate this! He left! I'll never see him again! I didn't even say bye or I love you or anything! He just left! He left me to deal with this world and that freakin' Voldy dude! Who I find out is my father! No one ever told me I had a different family! I mean they didn't even say anything like your parents died in a car crash or something! No instead they don't say anything! Anything at all! How do I know if my mom is really my mom? And now what if he kills her! But which girl in their right mind would want to have a child with Voldemort? He's the guy who wants to take over the world for god's sake!" Tori said.

She was now yelling and staring up at the sky.

"It's okay Tori. I'm sure there's a reason behind all of this. Calm down." Sirius said pulling Tori to him.

Tori broke out into more tears as she cried into Sirius's chest.

Kate and Remus finally entered downtown London.

They kept walking ahead, past drunken young people, until Kate froze.

"This is it." She said.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"This is exactly what I saw." She said looking around.

"But Tori was here." As soon as Kate said that, Tori caught her eye.

Like in her vision thingy, Tori were crying into Sirius's chest.

"Tori!" She yelled and ran over to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Tori said through his chest.

"Sh…it's okay." Sirius said.

"Tori!" They heard a familiar voice call out.

Tori lifted her head and turned to face Kate.

"Kate!" She yelled and gave her the biggest hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Kate choked out.

"Oh sorry." Tori said and went over to Remus.

"Remus! Are you guys okay?" She asked while hugging Remus too.

"Yeah, we're fine. Umm Sirius…there's a tiger behind you." Remus said staring carefully at it.

"Oh him. His name is Sirius Jr. We say his mummy give him birth and die. So we decided to take him along with us." Sirius said picking Sirius Jr. up.

"Sirius really wanted to keep him." Tori said wiping her tears.

"It's okay Tori. There's nothing we can do about your father. I'm sure he would want you to always smile and go on with your life. I don't think he wants to see you crying." Remus said hugging Tori again.

"Yeah you're right. He would have never wanted me to be unhappy." Tori said smiling.

"Now let's go find Lily and James…if they haven't killed each other yet. We also need a leash for Sirius Jr." Sirius said still holding Sirius Jr.

"Before we find them…could we go shopping?" Kate asked, making a puppy face.


	25. Boys will be boys Girls will be girls

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! I've been trying to get all this information in at one time and it's really hard and makes my chapters look really stupid. I don't have much time to add other stuff because of school so I'm making everything happen at one time. Sorry. Hopefully when the breaks come, I'll have more time to make them less stupid. Oh and I can't remember if I mentioned this or not, but the building Lily had entered and sat in the lounge at was a hotel.

Boys will be boys. Girls will be girls.

"No! We are going to find them NOW whether you like it or not!" Tori said grabbing Kate away from the shopping area.

"Lily! James!" the four yelled searching all over London.

After three hours of searching, they all met right outside a hotel, their meeting spot.

"Let's call it a night." Remus said tired.

"Yes please! Sirius Jr. fell asleep so I had to carry him the whole time! I'm dead tired!" Sirius said, his eyes drooping.

"But I'm not tired!" Kate whined.

"Well you can go shopping, but I'm going to bed, 'kay?" Remus said giving her a quick kiss and hugging Tori.

"Yeah I'm with Moony." Sirius said hugging both girls.

"Okay!" Both girls said smiling. Then they stopped.

The boys stopped too.

Tori and Kate stared at them, with puppy faces.

Remus and Sirius sighed.

Both boys reached into their pockets and pulled out some coins.

"Here. You know how to transfer them into muggle money." Remus said handing over some galleons and sickles to the girls.

"Fine. But you owe me." Sirius said mimicking Remus.

And with that, the teenagers went their own way.

The boys went to the hotel to buy a room and sleep, and the girls went shopping downtown.

Little did they know, that their two friends, Lily and James, were fast asleep, only a couple levels above where they stood.

Everything was quiet in the room where Lily and James were.

James was sleeping on the bed closest to the window, and Lily was sleeping on the bed closest to the bathroom. Both were fast asleep, in their own worlds.

James, as usual, was thinking about a certain redhead. That certain redhead seemed to be sleeping just a couple feet away from him.

He always thought about her.

He always thought about everything about her.

Her silky red hair, not like any other.

Her emerald green eyes, almond shaped. He had never seen anything like it. Because of Lily, emerald green was now one of his favorite colors, next to red and gold.

He even knew the number of freckles on her face: 187.

Lily was breathing very softly. She was thinking about how she met everyone.

The very first person she met at Hogwarts was Sirius Black:

_Lily Evans, 11 years old, was about to board the train. But there was only one problem._

_She couldn't pick up her bags._

_She tried again, this time breaking the handle._

_Great, she thought._

"_One, two, three, PULL!" Lily said trying again to pick up her heavy luggage._

_But this time she did manage to pick it up. And it seemed much lighter than she thought._

_Lily looked back to see why her bags were so light. She saw a young boy, about her age, carrying it for her._

_He had black hair, and a fairly tan skin. His gray eyes showed all his emotions. She had to admit, he was awfully handsome, for someone so young._

_He smiled at her after loading her luggage onto the train._

_The smile made Lily almost melt._

"_Hey, I'm Sirius Black." He said extending a hand out towards her._

"_I'm Lily Evans." She said taking his hand._

"_Nice to meet you Lily. You have very beautiful eyes." He said._

_Lily smiled. "Thank you."_

"_Would you like to sit with me?" He asked._

"_Um, sure." Lily said, she didn't have anywhere else to sit._

"_Great! You can come meet my friends!" He said._

_Lily had forgotten she hadn't thanked him for carrying her bags._

"_Oh and thanks for taking my bags. I appreciated it." Lily said._

"_It was nothing." He said making Lily blush._

_He opened the door to a compartment and went in._

_Lily followed him._

_As soon as she entered, everything went quiet._

_3 boys were staring at her._

"_Wow. You're beautiful." A chubby kid said staring at her._

_He had blond hair and watery blue eyes. If Lily had seen him anywhere else, she'd have thought he was a 6 year old._

"_Thank you." She said nervously, scooting closer to Sirius._

"_That's Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said introducing the guys._

_They heard a loud thump._

_One of the guys had fallen out of his seat._

"_The one playing wizard chess is Remus Lupin. And the one who fell off his seat is James Potter." Sirius finished._

"_Guys, this is Lily Evans." Sirius said._

"_Hey!" Remus._

"_What year are you in?" James asked._

"_Um this will be my first year." Lily said._

"_Same here! What house do you want to be in?" He asked again._

"_House?" Lily asked._

"_Yeah, there are four houses. Wait, are you a muggleborn?" He asked._

"_Muggleborn?" Lily asked again. She was so confused._

"_Yeah you probably are. Muggle is someone who can't do magic. Muggleborn means you can do magic, but you come from a muggle family." Remus explained._

"_Oh, then yes, I guess." Lily said blushing._

"_Cool! Okay here are the types of houses. There is Slytherin, which is full of bad and evil people. You don't want to end up in their house. Then there is Hufflepuff, where all the stupid people and loyal people go. Then there is Ravenclaw, which is for smart people. and last, but not least, is GRYFFINDOR! All the brave and great people go there! That's where everyone wants to go!" Sirius said._

"_Then I guess I want to be in Gryffindor." Lily said._

_Lily took a minute to look at the boys._

_James had very messy hair, and he kept messing it even more, which annoyed Lily. He had caramel eyes and pink cheeks. He was pretty tall for his age, he and Sirius were about the same height. Like Sirius, Lily thought James was pretty cute._

_But soon that thought was going to go away like a breeze. _

_Suddenly, they heard a scream that was soon followed by some loud stomping and banging on the door._

_James and Sirius both had looks of horror on their faces._

_The door opened._

_Standing there was one of the prettiest 11 year old Lily had ever seen, if she was even 11. Even with purple hair, Lily thought she was pretty._

"_JAMES HAROLD POTTER! SIRIUS WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS BLACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The pretty girl said. _

"_Oh um hey Victoria." James said._

"_DON'T CALL ME VICTORIA! COME HERE YOU LITTLE—" She didn't finish because she had seen Lily._

"_Tori, this is Lily Evans." Sirius said shuffling behind Lily._

"_Oh. My. God." Tori said shaking her head._

"_You…you…son of a bi—"_

"_Now, now Tori. I don't think we should be using those words at a time like this." James said shaking his finger._

"_JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Tori said lunging forward._

_The boys dodged the girl and ran out of the compartment screaming._

_Tori let them go, but glared at the two boys left. Getting quite uncomfortable, they too left like their mates, just not screaming._

_Now Lily was in a room with a crazy pretty purple head girl. As you could guess, Lily felt like doing the same thing James and Sirius did. But for some reason, something stopped her from running out of the compartment like a lunatic._

"_I am so sorry um Lily?" Tori said._

"_Yeah it's Lily. It's um it's okay. What happened?" Lily asked._

"_Take a guess." Tori said._

"_Your hair?" Lily guessed._

"_How did you know?" Tori said sarcastically._

_Lily laughed nervously. She was still a little scared, though it wasn't as uncomfortable as before._

"_I'm uh sorry." Lily said._

"_Oh no problem. You had it even worse. Though yours does go well with your eyes. But mine actually matches my shirt." Tori said smiling._

_Lily was confused._

"_Look at your hair." Tori said seeing the confused face on Lily._

_Lily's eyes widened._

_She felt like crying. She had gone like this for god knows how long without realizing it._

"_It's okay. They do that all the time. I've known James since the second I was born. Seriously though. I bet I saw him before I even saw my parents. We just met Sirius at Diagon Alley. He and James became instant best friends. When you put bad and bad together you get even worse! When they're together god knows what they can do. So when we first came onto the train I met someone whom I thought could control them a little bit. Remus Lupin. We became friends and I introduced him to them. I left them in a compartment together and 5 minutes later, the three were inseparable. I don't know how the other kid came along but somehow now all four of them are inseparable." Tori said._

_Lily just stared at her. That was a long speech. It was so long, Lily doubted it would make a difference if Tori had even added her whole life story._

"_Just please don't hate them. I promise they are really fun to hang around with. But I don't know about that Peter guy since I've haven't met him, but I do know he is fun to scare." Tori said smiling._

_Lily smiled back._

_The door opened. Standing there was a slightly older girl with blonde hair and brown eyes._

"_Whoa your hair." She said._

"_Yeah James and Sirius did it." Tori said._

"_Who else would you expect?" She said smiling._

"_And who is this?" The blonde asked._

"_Oh Andromeada this is Lily Evans. Lily Evans, this is Andromeada Black. Sirius's cousin." Tori said introducing both girls._

"_Let me do your hair. We're almost there." Andromeada said. With a flick of her wand, both girls went back to having their regular hair color._

"_Wow! Your hair! It's so red! I wish my hair was so colorful!" Tori exclaimed._

_Lily laughed and blushed._

_Now she took a minute to observe Tori, her new friend._

_Like I said before, Tori was really pretty. She had dark brown hair, almost black, that came to her mid back. It was wavy but still extremely pretty. Her eyes were dark brown, just like a new dark brown table. Her figure was like Lily's and so was her height. She was pretty tan, but it went well with her dark hair and eyes. She was wearing lavender shirt that said "love me, hate me, either way I'm on your mind". The letters were printed in white. She was wearing a white ruffled mini skirt to go along with it and pink flip flops. _

_Lily looked at her own clothes. She felt kind of plain in front of Tori. She was wearing an orange shirt that with the tweety bird on it. She was wearing plain blue jeans and white flip flops._

"_Who's that?" Tori asked._

"_Who's what?" Lily asked._

"_That bird, on your shirt. Do you like birds?" Tori asked._

"_Oh um that's a um muggle, I think that's what you call it, character on television." Lily said._

"_Yeah it's muggle. Are you muggleborn?" _

"_I think." Lily said._

_Tori smiled. _

"_Why are you smiling?" Lily asked._

"_Oh nothing. It's just that everywhere I go, everyone has always told me muggleborns are below us. But you are way too sweet and pretty to be below me. I guess they were wrong." Tori said._

_Lily was still confused. "Thanks." She said hoping it was a compliment._

"_Tori!" Someone said. Lily and Tori turned around to find a young boy smiling. He had brown hair and blue eyes, a pretty weird combination for Lily._

"_Frank! Lily this is Frank Longbottom, Frank this is Lily Evans." Tori said once again introducing her._

"_Pleasure to meet you." Frank said sweetly._

"_You too." Lily replied._

_Frank turned to Tori._

"_This blonde girl keeps annoying me. I mean she's pretty and nice but she's so annoying!" He said._

"_Where did you go?" They heard a petite voice come from the corridor._

"_Hide me! That's her!" Frank said._

"_Oh you mean Alice?" Tori said, but didn't get a reply for Frank was already in his hiding spot._

"_Oh hey Tori and…" Alice struggled._

"_Lily." Lily said._

_Frank came out of his hiding place and was now behind Alice._

"_Have you guys seen Frank?" Alice asked._

_Frank started moving his hands violently and shaking his head._

"_Yeah he's right behind you." Tori said smiling._

_Lily giggled._

_Frank's eyes widened._

"_Frank! Where were you?" Alice said walking out of the compartment with the terrified young boy._

_How they got together, will be a huge mystery._

"_So what house do you want to be in?" Tori asked Lily._

"_I think Gryffindor, that's what those boys said." _

_Tori smiled._

"_They weren't lying to you. I want to be in Gryffindor too." Tori said._

_There was a knock on the door._

"_For once somebody actually knocks!" Tori said. Lily admired Tori; she wasn't a shy girl at all._

_Tori opened the door._

"_Hey can I sit with you guys? I bumped into Malfoy and the gang and I'm sorta running from them." the girl said._

"_Malfoy…god I hate that kid." Tori said narrowning her eyes._

"_Yeah you can sit." Lily said._

"_By the way I'm Katherine but call me Kate…I hate the name Katherine." Kate said sitting down._

"_I'm Victoria, but call me Tori. Like you, I hate my real name." Tori said._

"_And um I'm just Lily. My parents loved flowers. They named my sister Petunia. My mom's name is Daisy." Lily said trying to find something about her name._

_Both girls laughed._

"_Let's get revenge on James and Sirius. They turned my hair purple and Lily's green." Tori said after half an hour._

"_I thought Andromeada said we were almost there though, will we have any time?" Lily asked._

"_Ha Andromeada thinks 5 hours is 5 minutes." Tori said._

_The three girls went to go find the boys. But they didn't have to walk very far for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were just outside their compartment._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked._

"_Well, we were getting bored so we came to apologize." James said looking very innocent._

"_Hey who are you?" Sirius asked looking at Kate._

"_Kate. You?" Kate said._

_This started another episode of introducing._

"_Anyone want to play exploding snap?" Sirius asked._

"_I love that game! No one has every beaten me at it." Kate said._

"_Well be prepared for some losing then." Sirius said smiling._

"_You're going down." Kate said._

_They started playing._

_Lily was watching them, amazed._

_Sirius lost one and something exploded._

_Lily screamed._

_Everyone laughed._

"_Lily are you good at chess?" Remus asked._

"_Um yes." Lily said wondering if wizards play chess._

"_How about a game of wizard chess then?" Remus said._

"_Wizard chess? What's the difference." Lily asked._

"_You'll see."_

_That's how Lily got to love wizard chess._

"_Your friend has the best eyes." James said talking to Tori._

"_You like her?" Tori asked smiling._

_James heard some noises coming from outside. He opened the door, hoping Tori forgot about the question._

_There were two older kids snogging. The girl was pushed up against the wall._

"_Ew!" The group chorused, and Tori slammed the door._

_(Remember: they are only eleven)_

_Tori stood by the door as if guarding it._

_Sirius got up from his seat and went over to her._

"_I have to go to the loo." He said._

"_The loo? Who's loo? Is she a girl?" Tori asked confused. Tori was having a little misunderstanding._

"_No! The loo loo!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down._

"_Loo loo? That's a pretty name." Tori said._

_At this point people were rolling on the floor and crying they were laughing so hard._

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_I. Have. To. Go. To. The. Bathroom! Otherwise known as the LOO!"_

"_Oh! Sorry." Tori said blushing._

"_And I thought I was the blonde." Kate said._

Lily Evans woke up to some laughter. She opened one eye and saw Sirius staring at her and smiling.

She groaned.

Lily stopped in the middle of her groaning because she realized they had found Sirius.

Lily sat up in bed.

"Where's Tori and Kate?" She asked looking at the three boys.

Remus, Sirius, and James laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Lily asked.

"Evans you talk in your sleep! And you were laughing too!" James said.

"Shut it Potter." Lily scowled.

"Where did you guys come from?" She asked looking towards the two other boys.

"Well you see Lily…when a mommy and a daddy—"

"That's getting old Sirius." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Well what happened was… we were looking all over for you then me and Sirius got tired so we were going to check in this hotel to sleep and Kate and Tori wanted to go shopping…god knows why…and James sleepwalks a lot, so while we were going to our room, James here opened up the door in his sleep, and well you can guess what happened from there." Remus said.

"So…Kate and Tori are shopping?" Lily asked.

"Like I said, god knows why." Remus answered.

"They said they would meet us here when they are done, so we can go sit in that lounging area." Sirius said.

"This top is so cute!" Kate said holding a green shirt up.

"I've always wanted to shop this late at night." Tori said smiling and coming out of the fitting room, wearing an orange and white tube top with a denim pair of jeans.

"That tube top with your black hair doesn't look that good." Kate said.

"Really? I like it." Tori said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nah. Try baby blue or hot pink." Kate said holding up two similar tops.

"Hey Kate. Thanks for keeping my mind off my father. I actually forgot totally about it while we were shopping." Tori said, her eyes looking distant.

"Hey what are friends for? It's okay to cry a little and be sad. That's all part of being human." Kate said hugging Tori.

"Let's go back now. We have enough clothes to last us eternity without wearing them again!" Tori said wiping her tears.

"Lily! James!" Tori and Kate yelled while entering the hotel. They found them sitting on sofas.

"Tori! Kate!" Lily said hugging them.

"I see you went shopping without me." Lily said.

Tori smiled.

"Ah you are correct. But we didn't fail to get you muggle clothes either." She said.

""What about my size?"

"Hun, we are your best friends. We HAVE to know that." Kate said.

"Look! We got you this really pretty outfit! It will look great in spring!" Tori said pulling out a tangy orange knee length ruffle skirt and a soft green tank top.

"I love it!" Lily said grabbing it.

"I love it!" Sirius said mimicking Lily in a high-pitched girly voice.

The girls rolled their eyes.

The boys stuck out their tongue.

Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

Tell me what you think! And PLEASE review! Sorry it took this long! Labor Day was the only time I had!


	26. Real Mother

As most of you know…some of my chapters don't really have a point…they're just there for fun. That's probably why like half my story is sorta pointless. More information on Tori's father business will come when they get to talk to Tori's mother.

Real Mother

"How do we get back home?" Lily asked.

"Do you think a knight bus could take us? What time is it?" Tori asked.

"Probably. It's like almost 2 in the morning." Remus said.

"That explains why I'm yawning at 2 yawns per second." Sirius said yawning.

"Do you know where they pick us up?" Tori asked.

"No but we can go stand outside. Maybe if they see us in robes, they'll pick us up." James said.

"I'm so cold! I didn't know it gets this cold in summer." Kate said.

"Yeah well the sun's not out so what else would you expect?" Sirius said.

Remus slipped his coat onto Kate.

"Aw! Remus just took his first step to being romantic!" Lily cooed.

"Yeah he was never the romantic kind of person in the first place. Tried to teach him; it didn't work." Sirius chuckled.

"Wow Sirius you have a low voice." Tori said.

"I know. Isn't it sexy?" He said with his low voice.

Lily made a disgusted face.

Tori opened her mouth to say something, but was cut of by the sound of the knight bus.

"'Ello! Are you here for the knight bus?" A tall skinny boy asked.

"Yes" James said as he walked in.

"Money." The boy said extending his hand.

Remus sighed.

"At this rate, I won't have any money left." He said.

"Be prepared for the time of your life." Sirius said smiling.

"Is it a good time of our life or a bad time?" Lily asked worried.

"Depends." Sirius said, his grin growing wider.

Lily, James, Tori, Sirius, Kate, and Remus got out of the bus, 30 minutes later, horror written all over their faces. Sirius's and Remus's hair were like afros. Not much happened to James's hair, since it was already messy to start with.

Lily took out a brush and started brushing her hair.

"That was worse than a roller coaster!" Lily said.

Everyone stared at her confused.

"Never mind. It's a muggle ride." She said.

James looked over at his house and did a double take. All the teens stopped staring with their mouths open.

"Holy shit." Sirius said.

The whole ministry was there. Everybody. You name 'em, they were there.

"Wh—what are you guys doing here?" Tori asked walking up to Mad Eye Moody.

"There you are! You have some serious explaining to do! We found an auror's body at the Potter's doorstep and the letter was missing—"

"We didn't kill him! I swear! When he came in he was like half dead! We tried to help him, but there was nothing we could do! I swear to god we didn't murder him!" Sirius cried holding on to Moody's legs.

"Err…we know you didn't hurt him. He was already dying and he wanted to save one more person's life before he died so we sent him on this mission. I had actually doubted he would make it so I sent another person just in case. They found his body with no letter and no children. What does that conclude? YOU LEFT THE HOUSE WHEN YOU WERE STRICKLY FORBIDDEN TO!" Moody yelled.

Kate hid behind Remus. She was obviously very terrified of this man.

"Moody, they're just kids. Let me explain to them." Mrs. Potter put a hand on Moody's shoulder.

He sighed, shook his head, muttered something about kids, and walked away.

"First, I need to know if you guys are okay." Mrs. Potter said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes mum we are fine." James said slightly irritated. He didn't want to have to explain everything.

"Now…what were you thinking when you decided to go out and fight Voldemort? And with that…you didn't tell me!" James's mother said worriedly.

"Oh yeah like we're really gonna tell you. Hey Mrs. P! We're going to go fight Voldy over here!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Mrs. Potter, if we told you, you wouldn't let us go, if we didn't go, Tori would have never have gotten to see her father for the last time." Lily said.

"Oh yes. About that. Um Tori, your mum wants you in her kitchen." Mrs. Potter said softly.

"I'm so sorry dear. If there's anything you need, we are always here." She said with a sad smile.

"Thank you." Tori said and walked off to her own house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (if any of you know how to do that line break thing…it would REALLY help!)

"Mom…what…what happened?" Tori asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you earlier!" Mrs. Raystone said hugging her daughter.

Tori didn't hug back.

She shook her head.

"No. You _should_ have told me earlier. Do you know what it feels like to realize, after 17 years of living with your parents, they were really not your parents? You guys were a lie the whole time. I don't even know if you are my mother! I don't know anything right now! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to be dreaming but I'm not! Trust me…I've pinched myself and it hurt." Tori said.

"Sweetie, let me explain." Tori's mother said.

"Explain what? That the guy I thought who my father was is dead? That my real father killed him? That my REAL father is VOLDEMORT! A psycho wanting to rule over the world!" Tori exclaimed.

"If you would just let me ex—"

"There IS nothing to explain! I don't want anything from you! The only answer I want to know is are you my real mother?" Tori asked cutting her mother off.

"It's hard for me too Victoria!" Her mother yelled.

"Are you my real mother or not?" Tori asked firmly, tears starting to fall.

"You don't understand Tori. It's not as easy as that." Mrs. Raystone said.

"Just answer the question. Are you my real mother or not?" Tori said, her eyes turning dark, like her father's.

Her "mother" looked down. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply.

That's all for now! I know I'm evil but it's just so fun to see you guys get all mad when there's a cliffy! This way you can't wait to read more! But I will not update again until I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews I get! So you better review….and quickly!

xoxo


	27. Rule Number One

HBP spoiler….just letting you know before you start reading it.

Rule Number One

"I wonder what's happening in there." Kate said.

"Yeah I just hope everything goes alright." Lily said worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori's mother opened her mouth to answer.

"Well?" Tori asked impatiently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Let's go inside and wait for her. It might take a while." James said.

"Yeah let's also get something to eat. After all that adventure I'd like some food." Sirius said rubbing his stomach.

"Padfoot, adventure or no adventure, you always want food." Remus said smiling.

"Well maybe that's cause I'm always hungry." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mrs. Raystone closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." She breathed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I feel so sorry for her. Remus, who was that guy Voldemort brought out?" Kate asked turning to her boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes what?" Tori asked.

"Yes Victoria. As in yes I am your real mother." She said. (FINALLY! HAHA)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You all know about my disease right?" Remus asked looking uncertainly at Lily.

"Yes I figured it out two years ago." Lily said.

"Well Fenrir Greyback is the man. He is also a werewolf, but he's more werewolf than human. He is the one that bit me when I was six." Remus said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori took some steps backwards, shaking her head slowly.

"How could you?" She said.

"Were you drunk? Did you do it on purpose just to spoil my life?" Tori asked crying.

"Tori it's not like that! I didn't wake up that morning saying hey should I make an omelet or go sleep with a maniac!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Well apparently you chose the second one or I wouldn't be standing here in this kitchen at this very moment!" Tori yelled.

"It was different back then! We were so young!" Her mother yelled.

"So you decided to get pregnant with a evil guy's baby? And then you hid it from me? Well what do you expect now? Forgiveness? If you expected that then you've been living a life that's way too easy!"

Tori turned around and headed for the door.

"I love you. That's why I didn't tell you." Rebecca Raystone said.

Tori stopped at the door. She shut her eyes, letting a few tears fall to the ground. Then she walked out of the house, not taking another look at her mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius walked downstairs. His and James's room were filled with letters from girls at Hogwarts.

He was reading some of the letters.

"Check this out mate. I got 17 letters from Emily." He said. (Remember Emily? That evil slutty girl…well if you don't remember her go look back on the chapters.)

"What? I only got 16." James said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James.

Remus, Kate, and Lily entered the room.

""Hey does anyone know who Hannah Whether is? I love her name. She sent me 3 letters." Sirius said.

"Yeah she's a second year. I had to tutor her once." Lily said.

"Heather Whether Heather Whether Heather Whether" Sirius sang.

"Her parents must have been crazy naming her that." Remus said.

Just then Harold Potter, James's dad, walked in with James's mom.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled.

Lily got slightly scared.

While he was scolding them, Mrs. Potter went back outside.

"You will go up to your rooms and…is she gone yet?" He asked.

Lily was confused.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"I am so proud of you boys!" He said hugging them.

Now she understood.

"Err thanks dad." James said squished.

Tori walked in through the door.

"Tori!" Kate yelled and hugged her tight.

Lily did the same.

"Well…?" James asked.

"She is my real mother." Tori said softly.

"James can I stay here for the rest of the summer?" She asked.

"Tori…you live right next door in your own house." James said.

When Tori didn't answer, Sirius understood.

"You can't run away." He said.

"Yes I can. I'm doing it right now."

"Your mother is only 100 feet away from you."

"I don't need to go any farther."

"I ran away cause my parents hated me. Now you're running away cause your mother loves you?" Sirius asked.

"Something like that."

"So if we were ever to tell someone why we ran away I'd be like hey I'm Sirius Black and I ran away because my parents hated me and disowned. This girl ran away because her mother loved her. Wow that's some reason to run away." Sirius said sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand." Tori said glaring at Sirius, who was returning the look.

"Why…why don't we go to the pool and calm down a little." James said trying to cut the tension between the two.

"Yeah great idea!" Remus said trying to help.

So everybody got ready and went down to the pool.

"Wow Lily looks hot in that green bikini." James said to Remus.

Remus just rolled his eyes and swam over to Kate who was in a red one like Lily's.

"Hey Kate! Sirius says that boys are braver than girls. He said we get scared so easily. That is so not true right?" Tori asked swimming over to where the two lovebirds were talking. Sirius was just behind her.

"Of course not! Girls are so braver than boys!" Kate exclaimed.

"Moony help me out here. Tori here says girls can go through much more scarier things than guys can. You know that's not true." Sirius said trying to prove his point.

"Boys are braver Tori. We are brave enough to fight even if it's just for fun." Remus said.

"Oh really. We are brave enough to fight too. We just don't do it cause we know it's immature!" Kate said.

"Yeah well we're brave enough to ask girls out since the girls are too scared to ask us out!" Sirius said.

"We don't ask guys out cause it's just wrong. Not because we're scared." Kate said.

"If you think we're not brave I'd like to see you have your period once a month." Tori said smiling.

Both boys shut their mouths and started blushing.

Tori smirked.

"Nice try suckers." Kate said and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey Evans." James said swimming up to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter." She said annoyed.

"I'm getting bored down here. Wanna join me in my room?" He asked seductively.

Lily's eyes flashed.

WHACK!

Girls

Rule Number One: If a guy tries to get fresh with you, slap him.

James put a hand up to his cheek. Then he looked at the girl who just slapped him.

He put his right hand on the back of her head and kissed her.

Boys

Rule Number One: If a girl slaps you, kiss her.

Lily closed her eyes and kissed back. Why? She would never know. If you asked her now, she would say she had no clue what she was doing. If you asked her later, she would say it was love.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled back.

Lily looked around. Everything had stopped. Remus was staring with his eyebrows raised. Sirius not only had his eyebrows raised, but his jaw was almost touching the bottom of the pool floor. In years to come, she'd have probably laughed at their expressions. But right now she didn't.

Tori was staring and it looked like she was holding her breath, scared of what would happen next.

Kate's hand was frozen in mid air. Lily guessed she was probably in the middle of doing something when it happened. Even the fly on the plant and stopped. Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was her heavy breathing.

Lily's green eyes soon shifted over to James's hazel ones. He was staring at, waiting for the next move.

She looked down, uncertain of what to do next. Then, surprisingly, Lily Evans got out of the pool, grabbed her towel and walked out.

James and Tori let out a huge breath. They were holding it for an awfully long time.

He looked at his two best mates. Sirius shrugged and Remus gave him a sympathetic smile.

Then he turned his head to the two girls. Tori bit her lip. Kate looked anywhere but James.

James sighed. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Damn it."

Then did the same thing Lily did and went to his room.

Everything was still quiet for 30 more seconds.

"Did they just…" Sirius said breaking the silence.

"Yes Padfoot. They did." Remus said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mrs. Potter walked into the Raystone's kitchen where Mrs. Raystone was sitting, her head in her hands.

"Becky. I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot. First your husband, now this." She said putting a hand on Tori's mother's shoulder.

"I don't get it. Why won't she just let me explain?" Rebecca asked.

"Because. She's also very young. You did the exact same thing to your mother only 18 years ago."

"Yes but that was different! My father never loved my mother! At least he loved me, I think." She said.

"Becky you know it's almost the same thing. I'll try to explain to her. She doesn't know what it was like back then. She doesn't know who you were back then or who Tom was either. We both knew him and he is different now. You did the right thing. There was no way you could stop him." Mrs. Potter said.

"Will she ever come back to me?" Rebecca asked.

"I hope so. I'm going to explain to her everything. Hopefully she'll understand." Jamie Potter said.

"Thanks Jamie. You've been a great friend all these years. I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for everything you've done." Rebecca said smiling.

"You've helped me too you know. Without you, I would have still hated Harold even after all these years." Jamie said smiling.

"I'm sure you would have found out someday that you loved him." Rebecca said.

And with that, Mrs. Potter went to look for Tori.

You finally got some information! There will be a whole lot more when James's mother is explaining to Tori. Remus is romantic, but when it comes to a girl he really loves, he sucks at it. PLEASE REVIEW! I got 8 reviews this time and I won't update until I get more than that! It's your choice if you want to find out more. And that rule number one thing is true! I can't remember where I got that from but I know I got it from somewhere!


	28. Diagon Alley and Denials

Sorry spoil your happiness but…I'm not getting Lily and James together until AFTER that thing with Snape happens. But don't worry…it should be coming up VERY VERY VERY soon. (Like in the next chapter or two.) I love you guys so much! I got more reviews than I did in any of the chapters! Now back to the story…

Diagon Alley and Denials

Kate wrapped the towel around her and went out to follow Lily.

Sirius got out of the pool and went to James's room now leaving Remus and Tori together.

"So…I think they've got that covered." Tori said. She hadn't been alone with him since they went out in the 3rd year.

"Yeah. That was…odd." Remus said.

"What was even odder was the fact that she accepted the kiss." Tori replied.

"Yeah but do you think she'll agree to go out with him or anything?" Remus asked hopefully.

Tori shook her head to Remus's dismay.

"I doubt it. Lily is as stubborn as a mule. Though she may be a little nicer to him." Tori said thoughtfully.

"Let's go see what happened." Remus said getting out the pool.

They both first went up to James's room to find him sitting and talking with Sirius.

"Ugh! What is that smell Prongs?" Remus said holding his nose.

"It's a dung bomb." Sirius said also holding his nose.

"Why did you let off one of those in your room Potter?" Tori asked.

"I sat on it." James said sheepishly.

"Tori, do you think Lily will like me now?" James asked twiddling his thumbs.

"No she's way too stubborn." Tori said.

"Why can't Lily just see that James really does like her?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's not her fault. How is she supposed to change real quickly after she's hated him for seven years?" Tori said.

"Well you'd think she'd notice after seven years is all James wants is her attention!" Sirius said.

"She's hated him! She swore never to like him! It's going to take a while for her to sort things out!"

"It's taken her seven bloody years!"

"He's only started liking her for four years!"

"Fine four years then! That's quite some time if you ask me!"

"Well give her some time Black! She has a lot going through her right now!" Tori yelled.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Remus asked.

"No we are discussing." Sirius said.

"We are so fighting Sirius Black." Tori said narrowing her eyes.

"We are discussing!"

"Fighting!"

"Discussing!"

"We are fighting and you know it!"

"WE ARE DISCUSSING!"

"FIGHTING!"

"DISCUSSING!"

"I can't believe we are fighting over whether we are fighting!" Tori yelled and walked out of the room.

"We were DISCUSSING whether we were fighting!" Sirius yelled back.

"Fighting!" She yelled back from a distance.

"She just doesn't like to admit it." Sirius said after Tori was out of ear shot.

"You guys were arguing Sirius." Remus said.

"So we both were wrong!" Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Tori walked into James's backyard.

There she saw Lily talking to Kate and shaking her head.

She decided to stay where she was and just listen.

"Lily it's so obvious he just wants you for you!" Kate said.

"He finally got to kiss me. Now he'll tell the whole world and in a couple of months it'll just be Lily who?" Lily said.

"It's not like that Lily! He has been chasing you for years now."

"Yes but that's cause once he starts chasing any other girl they'll go right to him after five minutes!"

"Lily he really likes you!"

"He'll just get bored of me after a couple days if I go out with him!"

"Do you really think he's going to let go of something he's been trying to grasp for four years?"

"He only wants me for my body Kate."

"No he doesn't! He truly LOVES you!"

"We are only seventeen! How can he say he loves me?" Lily asked.

"Lily you can't tell me you didn't feel anything." Kate said crossing her arms.

"No I didn't." Lily lied.

Even though Kate knew she was lying right out of her mouth, she let it stop.

"Okay Lils. Whatever you say." She said.

"Besides, I have to go home."

"What?"

"My parents found out and want me back. I'm leaving this afternoon." Lily said.

"Ms. Raystone. I've been looking all over for you." A woman put her hand on Tori's shoulder.

Tori turned around.

"Oh hey Mrs. Potter." Tori said.

"Tori, sweetie, we need to talk." James's mother said steering her over to the living room.

Tori looked down.

"I don't see why any woman in their right mind would get pregnant with Voldemort." Tori said sitting on a couch.

"Tori you need to understand. Things have changed. Not everything is how it used to be. Take Tom Riddle, your father, for example. He had come to Hogwarts the same year Rebecca, Harold and I did. He was put in Slytherin and us three were put into Gryffindor. He was a great kid. Always studying, extremely intelligent and had all the girls. I have to admit; though he was a Slytherin he was very handsome and romantic. That's what drew your mother to him." She paused, waiting for Tori's reaction.

"You're kidding me right? Handsome? Voldemort? You can't put those two in the same sentence Mrs. Potter." Tori said.

"Well I know. But back them he was only known as Tom Riddle. Becky thought he was perfect. Smart, handsome, and romantic. Just like any girl wanted. And in our sixth year, he asked her out. Becky back then was a very attractive girl, she was slutty, but she wasn't slutty. Do you get what I mean?"

"Sort of." Tori said slowly.

"Soon their dating started turning a bit serious. In their seventh year, he proposed to her. She had no idea about his plan to become immortal. She was pureblood, so didn't know what he thought of muggles."

"He didn't tell her?" Tori asked.

"He loved her too much. Around her, he was always sweet, even to muggleborns. She used to come back every night, her cheeks flushed, hair messy, and a huge grin on her face. I still remember the night he proposed to her. She was so happy, nothing in the world could make her frown."

"He PROPOSED to her!" Tori jumped out of her seat.

"Yes. A year later, she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I thought she was out of her mind, but she was so happy. He stayed with her through those whole nine months. Then you were born. Both of them were equally happy and nervous. They weren't even married."

"I can't believe this!" Tori said.

"After your birth, everything started going downhill from there. Tom started disappearing a lot. He was always acting so mysterious and Rebecca didn't like it at all. She had to take care of you all the time. They started fighting a lot. Because of that, she gave you to me for babysitting. James was only a little older than you so you both would play a lot."

"But how did he leave?" Tori asked. She was really getting into this story.

"Then one day she found out his plans and the truth and they had a huge fight. Tom had gotten so mad he used one of the three unforgivable curses on her."

"Which one?"

"Crucio."

"Then what?"

"Well, she became unconscious. After all she had just given birth and this was just too much for her. After he had realized what he had done he left a note beside her and left. Never to return again. I have the note here. She has saved it all these years." Jamie Potter said pulling out a small old piece of paper.

Tori read it out loud.

"I'm sorry. Take care of Victoria for me. I'm sure she will grow to be as beautiful as you. Love Tom Riddle."

"We hadn't heard of him for a couple years. Then, we found out a man named Voldemort was becoming really bad. I went to fight him once and thought he looked familiar. Then I realized he was Tom Riddle. Between those years, Rebecca had gotten married to someone else. She wanted to forget about Tom so you were told that John was your father." Mrs. Potter finished and everything was quiet.

"So he was good once?" Tori asked at last.

"Not exactly. He was young so you couldn't say he was evil. Tom was still finding stuff out to truly be evil Tori. But he wasn't one of the nicest people on the block."

"Oh." Was all Tori could say.

"Your mother loves you. She wanted to protect you. And now, she's waiting for you." Jamie Potter said.

Tori knew what she had to do. She walked out of the Potter's house and entered her own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Many days had past and not much had happened. Tori and Mrs. Raystone were now on mother daughter terms and Tori had found out about her grandmother too.

Lily had left without saying a single word to James.

Kate soon left like Lily, after her parents found out.

Remus was told to come home too.

The funeral for John Anthony Raystone took place after everyone left, though they came back for it, this time with their whole family. That would be the last time James say Lily for the summer, except for Diagon Alley. Rebecca Raystone gave a long speech, Tori only said a few words, and James's parents gave the two other speeches.

Tori had treasured that note in a small box in her room. She thought it might come in handy some day.

"So that girl Lily has gone?" Mrs. Potter asked James and Sirius at the dinner table.

When James didn't answer Sirius did.

"Yeah, her parents wanted her back."

"Oh isn't she the one James always talked about? Honey you were right, she is very pretty." His mother said turning to him.

James grunted. Sirius snickered.

"Okay…you guys can go play quidditch. But come back before dark!" She yelled after them as they ran to grab their brooms.

"What's wrong with you Prongs?" Sirius asked as they mounted their brooms.

"What's wrong with me? She is the one that has problems. Thinks she can go get a boy by kissing them and then she ditches them! And she thinks I am the one who ditches girls! She's such a…a…witch!" James couldn't bring himself to call her a bitch.

"We all know she's a with mate. She goes to Hogwarts: A school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"You know what I mean Padfoot." And with that, the game of Quidditch began.

10 minutes into the game, Tori came on the field and started yelling for them to come down.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Come down now!" She yelled.

"Prongs did you hear something?" Sirius yelled from across the field.

"What?" James yelled back.

"I said DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING!"

"I HEARD YOU PADFOOT!"

"NO SOMETHING ELSE!" Sirius yelled getting irritated.

"NO! HEY IS THAT TORI ON THE GROUND?" James asked pointing at a small figure on land.

"I DUNNO! LET'S CHECK IT OUT!" Sirius and James flew back to the ground.

"Finally! I've been calling out to you forever! Our letters just came." Tori said.

They entered the house and ran straight to the three letters on the table.

"Sirius here's yours. And James yours looks a little weird." Tori said handing them their letters.

"Did you get expelled or something?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno." James replied.

Tori was the first to open hers. Then Sirius's. And finally James got to opening his.

James took out his letter with his supplies, but there was one extra note in there.

He read the note.

He read it again.

There was line in that note distracting him.

He reread that line.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Till he finally read so many times he'd probably seeing that one line in his head all the time.

He looked up at his two friends. They were staring at him oddly.

"Mate you okay?" He heard Sirius say.

James didn't reply.

In fact, even if he wanted to he still wouldn't be able to.

He was speechless.

Then, after five minutes, he was finally able to say something.

"Dumbledore's on crack."

Tori raised an eyebrow.

Sirius took the letter.

No later than 10 seconds after Sirius put his hands on that letter, he burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

Tori took that letter and read that very line that was now planted in James's head.

Congratulations, James Potter, on becoming Hogwarts's new Head Boy.

"Oh lord. We have to tell your parents this!" Tori said and called out to his mom and dad.

Nobody could believe this. Mrs. Potter even sent a letter back asking if this was a mistake. Dumbledore replied immediately saying there was no mistake in making James Potter Head Boy.

Not only had he become Head Boy, but he also because the new quidditch captain. But that wasn't much of a surprise.

"You guys didn't think I would make it did you?" James asked his parents.

"Aw sweetie of course we did! And we are very proud of you! It was just a slight shock to us." Jamie said.

"I'm sure mum." James said and went to his room.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?" Harold asked.

"Yes that would be awesome!" Sirius jumped in joy.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said. (You'll be hearing that at random times.)

"Besides, it would be a great time for Tori and her mother to come too. They have been quite lonely since John went away." Mrs. Potter said.

"Okay I'll go get them." James said.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"We know!" Sirius and Tori said simultaneously (big word).

They went for dinner and got two tables. One for the adults and one for the kids.

"So when should we go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow?" James suggested.

"Fine with me." Tori said.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said. (At this point his friends are completely ignoring his comments on becoming Head Boy.)

"Then tomorrow it is!" Sirius said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The three got up early and headed down to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies.

"You know I need new robes too." Tori said.

"As long as you pay for it." James said laughing.

"On second thought, these old ones fit perfectly." Tori said smiling.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"Can you believe it's our last year here at Hogwarts? I still remember the first day of school like it was yesterday! With the loo and purple hair and—"

"Okay that's enough Sirius! You don't need to remind me!" Tori said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd never make it out of here. And we're already on our last year!" James said recalling the past.

"You know looking back, we've been through a lot together." He said after a couple minutes.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"You're telling me. I still remember the day you thought found your first chest hair in our third year!" Tori said.

"I'm telling you it really was!" James said.

"Prongs it was a piece of green fuzz from your sweater." Sirius said.

"It was my chest hair!"

"It was green!" Tori said.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"Well I may have had green chest hair!" James said defending himself.

"Don't worry, only a year later you really did find one." Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah but Tori pulled it out." James said glaring at Tori.

"I'm sorry okay. It was annoying. And besides we were going out and you were paying more attention to a stupid piece of hair than me! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be compared to chest hair?" Tori said.

"Ouch…" Sirius muttered.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"Oh remember that time you both decided it was time for you to shave?" Tori said smiling.

"Oh no. Don't remind me!" Sirius said making a painful facial expression.

"I'm Head Boy!" James said.

"It was in our fourth year. You guys decided it was time for you to start acting like a man since you had that chest hair. You took your father's razor and you both did an AWFUL job! And then you put on that wizard after shave…" Tori said laughing at their expressions.

James was cringing and Sirius had his hands on his cheek and his eyes shut tight.

"Lily!" Tori yelled so suddenly, it made both boys jump about 5 feet in the air.

Tori ran over to Lily and hugged her, happy to get away from James who had now stopped saying that, probably because he didn't want Lily to find out…yet.

"Hey Tori. Are you ready for the NEWTS this year?" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Tori whined. "You're already thinking of the NEWTS when the year hasn't even started yet?"

"You always have to be prepared. Anyways guess what! I got Head Girl! I just hope none of the Slytherins get picked as Head Boy. That's all I'm hoping for now. Or Potter, but I'm not worrying too much about him, the day he gets Head Boy will be the day I meet McGonagal's boyfriend!" Lily said laughing.

Tori laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Congratulations!" She said.

McGonagal better have a boyfriend. Tori thought.

"Hello Lilykins!" Sirius said and gave Lily a big hug.

"Um hi Sirius." Lily managed to choke out.

"Hey Evans." James said running a hand through his hair. He was getting really nervous around her.

Lily rolled her eyes because of his habit.

"Potter." She said and nodded his head.

"Well me and Jamsie Poo here will go off to the quidditch store. Toodles!" Sirius said and they both ran off towards a store with a bunch of brooms, James muttering something about calling him Jamsie Poo.

"Adios Amigos." Tori said.

"Hey look there's Remus and Kate and oh god. Let's stay away from them for a while." Lily said. Remus and Kate were currently occupied in a lip lock.

Too late. Kate noticed them.

"Hey! How's life been since well 2 weeks?" Kate asked.

"Great, not much happened. Remus, James and Sirius ran off to that quidditch store." Tori said as soon as Remus opened his mouth.

"Err thanks! See you guys later! Bye love!" Remus said giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where to first ladies?" Kate asked.

"Um…oh no…why do we need dragon liver?" Lily asked.

Tori pretended to gag.

"I guess we'll get that first, since it's right behind us." Kate said pointing to a shop producing a lot of odor.

"493 knuts an ounce! They have got to be kidding me! Excuse me. But there is no way I'm paying 493 knuts per ounce!" Tori said walking up to an employee.

"Well how would you like it for 17 sickles then?" The lady said with a forced smile.

"Hey that's not bad." Kate said.

"You idiot it's the same price." Tori said.

"Excuse me, 493 knuts, 17 sickles, 1galleon…IT'S ALL THE SAME THING! Cheater!" Tori yelled. She was getting really frustrated.

"Well I'd like to see you work in a place full of dragon liver!" The lady yelled back.

"I'd like to speak to the manager." Tori said.

"Tori don't—"

"I am the manager." She said interrupting Lily.

"Okay then, I'd like to right a letter." Tori said.

The forced smile on the lady dropped, Lily thought she couldn't force to smile anymore.

"Fine 15 sickles, and not a knut less." The manager said.

"Thank you. You should learn how to treat your costumers next time, or you won't be having any soon." Tori said paying her the money. They left the store a couple seconds after that.

"Lily you know what you did to Potter was a little harsh." Kate said.

"No he deserved it." Lily answered back.

"Yeah well he didn't deserve it that bad. I mean you kissed him and just left. You brought his hopes up and then well you haven't even talked to him since!" Tori said.

"I never talk to him anyways!"

"Yeah you do. A whole lot. You're just usually talking to him in a slightly louder and harsher voice than normal." Kate said licking her ice cream.

"Well he is the one that's conceited here. And besides, how would I make it up to him? Not that I want to, you're just forcing me too." Lily said crossing her arms.

Kate grinned.

"Date him." She said.

"NO." Lily said sternly.

"Fine then at least be friends with him." Kate suggested.

"Fine we'll be somewhat friends."

"Like you won't yell at him for stuff that isn't his fault anymore?" Kate asked.

"I do not—"

"Uh Lily yeah you do." Tori interrupted.

"Fine."

"But he might not want you to be friends with him." Tori said after a while.

"Well I'm not going any farther than not, no matter how much you force me too." Lily said.

"No that's not what I meant. What I mean is, James is a pretty smart guy. He'll figure out you're only going to be friends with him out of pity sort of. Do you get it?" Tori said.

"Why would it matter to him? He doesn't even want to be my friend. He just wants me to for play with." Lily said.

"Not really Lily. You know what how about you just start being nicer to him and try to get to know him?"

"I'd rather stick with the somewhat friends idea Tori."

"Please? Will you do it for me?" Tori begged.

Lily shook her head.

"Even after all Tori's been through? She does deserve a little less stress. And you two not fighting so often may help." Kate said.

Looked unsure.

Tori and Kate were giving her the puppy face.

"No not the face." Lily said closing her eyes.

After a couple minutes of trying, Lily finally gave in.

"Yes!" Tori said. (You know that thing where you make your hand into a fist and put it in the air and bring it down to your waist and say "Yes!" like in Napoleon Dynamite (if you've seen that movie) and sometimes you even lift up your leg. Well that's the sorta yes she does…I just don't know how to describe it. You might see that later in the story…I'll call it the "fist yes" for short.)

"Hey look! The nimbus 1000 is out! We have to get it!" Sirius said staring wide eyed at the shiny broom.

"I'm captain of the quidditch team Moony!"

"Wow great job Prongs." Remus said giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey I'm going to go check on the boys, I need to know when we are leaving. I'll be right back." Tori said and entered a room full of brooms.

"Hey guys!" Tori said walking up to them.

"Hey." All three greeted her.

"I'm Head Boy!" James finally said.

"You are? I didn't know that." Tori said.

"Wait." Sirius said. "I think I heard you saying something about it once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—"

"Shut up." James said.

Remus laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed until he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Prongs (laugh) got Head (laugh) Boy (laugh)!" Remus laughed.

"You have got to be joking!" He said.

"Actually we are serious. His parents even sent Dumbledore a letter saying they think he got the wrong person but he sent back saying Prongs is definitely Head Boy." Sirius said.

Remus was red with all the laughter.

James scowled.

"I'm sorry mate. Congratulations." He said giving James a "manly" hug.

Tori rolled her eyes and walked out, saying hi to Peter as he walked in. she could hear the marauders talking about their summer.

"No!" Lily said.

"Yeah!" Kate said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whoa what's going on?" Tori asked walking towards them.

"Lily's in denial that she's in denial." Kate said.

"I am NOT in denial that I'm in denial! I'm not even in denial in the first place!" Lily said.

"Wow slow down. This is VERY confusing. So why is she in denial?" Tori asked.

"Well which denial? The denial where she's in denial that she's in denial or the denial where she's just in denial?" Kate asked.

"Whichever. I just don't want my head to explode." Tori said.

"Okay I'll start with the just in denial one. She is in denial because she refuses to except the fact that she likes Potter." Kate said.

"Of course I refuse! Because I DON'T like him!" Lily said.

"And the other one," Kate continued ignoring Lily, "is that she is in denial that she is in denial that she likes Potter."

"How can you be in denial that you're in denial?" Tori asked.

"Well she is denying the fact that she is in denial for liking Potter."

"So she's basically in denial that she's in denial for liking James." Tori said understanding the process.

"I am not in denial that I'm in denial for liking Potter!" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Now she's in denial that she's in denial that she's in denial. You know this could go on forever." Tori said.

"I am not in denial for ANYTHING!"

"Now she's in denial that she's in denial that she's in denial that she's in denial." Kate said calmly.

"I AM NOT—"

"Okay we get the point!" Tori said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"James GET UP!" Sirius yelled pushing his friend off the bed.

"Ow." James muttered in his sleep.

"We have to go to Hogwarts!" Sirius said.

"Wha? Huh?" James said examining his surroundings, which would be the floor.

"The train is gonna leave! It's our last year at Hogwarts and you're head boy!" Sirius said.

James shot up. Suddenly he was wide-awake.

"Then what are we doing? Let's go!" James said getting up.

"Well you might want to change. Lily might not want to see you in that." Sirius said pointing to his boxers.

James blushed.

20 minutes later, both boys were ready and eating breakfast.

"Morning!" Tori said cheerfully.

"Someone's happy today." James said.

"Yeah especially when that person isn't a morning person." Sirius muttered.

"So what's up?" James asked as he bit into his bacon.

"You'll see." Tori said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The train's whistle could be heard for miles. Five minutes left.

"LILY! TORI! KATE! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Alice said running to them.

"What?" They asked together.

Alice showed them her left hand.

"Oh my…" Lily said.

"Frank proposed!" Alice yelled.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You're kidding me!"

"That is so cute!"

"You have to tell me all about it!"

Sirius rubbed his right ear.

"Girls. Why do the scream so much?" He asked.

Remus just shrugged.

"That's another mystery we'll never figure out." Peter said.

"Shit! I have to go to the Head's compartment! Bye!" James said leaving the other three boys to themselves.

The four girls got into a compartment.

"And then he just bent down on one knee and asked if I would marry him! I was so shocked!" Alice said.

"Did he say anything sweet?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I even memorized it! He said—"

"Sorry Alice but I have to go to the Head's compartment to meet the Head Boy. You can tell me later tonight!" Lily said walking through the door.

"Congratulations Lily!" Alice yelled across the hall.

Tori shut the compartment door.

"She isn't gonna like it." She said.

"It's Potter isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Five…" Tori said.

"Four…" Kate said.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

They could hear a loud scream and a door being slammed.

Tori opened the door.

"I don't think the people in Japan heard you Lily!" Tori yelled.

They heard a sound of frustration, footsteps and seconds later, Lily walked into their compartment and shut the door.

"Well…that didn't go as expected." Tori said.

"You knew?" Lily asked.

"No duh! I live right next door!"

"Why didn't you tell me? And what exactly were you expecting?"

"Well I didn't tell you because you were just so excited. And I was expecting more of a scream and then some spells and one of you guys end up badly injured or maybe even dead." Tori said.

"Gee thanks. Now I know who to trust to save my life." Lily said sarcastically.

Tori smiled and winked.

"I can't believe he's a Head." Lily said for the umpteenth time.

"We know." Alice and Kate said.

"You might want to go back. He's probably waiting for you to do some work." Tori pointed out.

"Ha yeah right. Whatever I may as well go deal this out. Better late than never." Lily said getting up and exiting the compartment.

"You're still here." Was the first thing Lily said after she walked into the Head's compartment.

"Gee Evans you sure are really good with greetings. First it's the scream-and-slam-the-door-shut-in-my-face method and now it's the 'you're still here' one as if you didn't want me here." James said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but it was kinda shock to find out you were Head Boy." Lily said.

"You're telling me. So far your reaction was probably the best I've had so far. At least you didn't laugh."

"I screamed." Lily said.

"Well yeah but laughing is more meaner." James said.

"More meaner?" Lily asked.

"Jeez Evans now you're correcting my grammar. Miss Goody Two Shoes." James said wanting to see Lily get mad.

Lily closed her eyes.

_I will NOT get mad. I will NOT get mad. I will be nice. I will NOT get mad. I will NOT get mad. _Lily repeated that thought in her head.

"You can open your eyes now. The prefects are here." James said relaxing in his seat.

"What? But we haven't had any time to look over what we are supposed to tell them." Lily said panicking.

"Chill out. You've been a prefect long enough. You should know what to do." James said.

"Um hi uh I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and um this is James Potter, Head Boy." Lily stuttered.

"Yo." James said casually.

Lily glared at him.

The rest of the speech went on like this, Lily stuttering, and James livening up the speech a bit.

It finally ended with "The passwords and patrol duty are located on the clipboards hanging on that wall." James said pointing to a corner wall on the left.

All the prefects left after picking up their supplies.

"Okay then I guess we're done too." Lily said.

"I guess." James said and left without saying a word.

Lily stood there digesting what just happened.

He didn't ask her out.

Wait did he?

She doesn't remember.

She must not have heard him.

But then he would keep asking her till she heard him.

Nope.

He definitely didn't ask her out.

Lily walked back to the girl's compartment, dumbstruck.

"Wasn't exactly how I expected it to be." Tori said after she had sat down.

"How did you expect it to be?" Lily asked.

"Well you were going to scream, and you got that part right, but then you guys were going to fight and it was going to end with one of you badly injured or maybe even dead." Tori said.

Lily winced.

"He didn't ask me out or wink at any girls." Lily said.

"Well maybe he's trying to improve for you." Alice suggested.

"But would he really do all that for me?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" The three girls said.

"Why?"

"Because he LIKES you!" Kate said, she was getting really irritated.

"You know for the smartest girl at Hogwarts, you're pretty dumb." Tori said.

"But look at me! I mean I have this stupid thick red hair that's impossible to manage—"

"And yet you make it look perfect—" Kate said.

"—And I have these stupid freckles on me which makes me look like Pippy Longstockings—"

"That was only in the first year, when you wore those two high pigtails all the time—" this time Alice was the one to interrupt.

"—And my stupid green eyes which are really abnormal—"

"That's why everyone likes them—" Tori said.

"—And I'm WAY too skinny—"

"Yeah even though you eat more than anyone in here…" Kate said thoughtfully.

"Why can't he like someone else? Like you or Kate or Alice? You three were really pretty even when you were eleven." Lily said to Tori.

"Are you kidding me? Lily I had my two front teeth missing then! I started loosing my teeth at a late age. And my stupid hair was always in this pony tail." Tori said.

"Yeah and I was pretty chubby back then! Plus I was really dull, you know the typical blonde hair blue eyes thing."

"If I was pretty then, then you'd think Frank wouldn't have thought I was annoying." Alice said.

"He told you?" Kate asked.

"Well I sorta figured it out after he started running away from me all the time and ignoring me." Alice said.

"Well too bad, I'm only going to be his somewhat friend." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Besides, Kate's got Remus and Alice has Frank." Tori said.

"And you have Sirius." Lily said.

"Actually, Megan and him are back together." Tori said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah she told me."

"Why would she be so stupid enough to go back with him?" Kate asked.

"He asked her out again. And she claims they were meant to be or something." Tori said disgusted.

"What an idiot!" Lily exclaimed.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"Both." Kate replied.

"Well I have to go patrol. Alice, tell Frank I said congratulations. Bye!" Lily walked out, followed by Alice, who was going to see her new fiancé.

Lily knocked on a compartment door.

"Yes? Oh hey Lily!" Remus said.

"Hey it's our time to patrol. Remus you know your time right?" Lily said.

"Yes. Prongs you gotta go patrol!" Remus said calling his friend.

James came out and they started patrolling.

"So…" James said trying to start a conversation. They were both really nervous after that incident at the pool.

"You didn't ask me out. Did you forget?"

"No. You just don't like it." The raven-haired boy but his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Oh." Lily said.

"You know you aren't such a bad Head Boy Potter." Lily said after a couple minutes.

"James."

"What?"

"My name is James." James said hoping she'd stop calling him Potter.

"Well James, my name is Lily." She said smiling.

James returned the smile.

They heard some noise from the back.

"So Raystone found out about her father?" Snape sneered.

"We should start calling her Riddle now. After all, that _is_ her name." Bellatrix said smiling.

"You know who you are now right?" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Tori.

"Yeah a Gryffindor." Tori said her wand pointing at all three of them.

"You know you're a true Slytherin. How much did you pay to be put into Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

"20 galleons." Tori replied.

"Oh so you really did pay." Bellatrix laughed.

"I was being sarcastic." Tori said.

"I was too." The black haired Slytherin said.

"Break it up." Came a voice from behind them.

"Oh so now you need Potter to save your butt. Whatever happened to my dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked.

"Malfoy, take you and your gang away from here before I deduct points." James said taking out his wand.

"Since when did you start taking points away?"

"Since he got Head Boy. Now GO!" Lily said angrily.

The three left leaving the Gryffindors alone.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Just doing our job." James smiled.

"You do know you can't take points away until you've had that meeting with Dumbledore." Tori pointed out.

"But they don't need to know that." James grinned mischievously.

"I love the way you think." Tori said and left.

"Wow. No one got hurt." Lily said.

"Why did you want someone to?" James asked.

"Well not really but when you put the marauders and the Slytherins together…you get what I'm saying?" Lily said smiling.

James laughed and nodded.

"Bye James."

Lily walked back to her compartment to find 2 girls anxiously waiting for her.

She stared at them oddly.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"Well…" Kate said.

Lily sighed.

"It went great." Lily said at last.

Tori smiled.

Lily looked at her.

Then she sighed again.

"Go on. Say it." She said.

"I told you so." Tori said grinning.

James burst through the compartment door.

"Hey Prongs. What's with the happy face?" Sirius asked.

"She called me James!" He said jumping up and down.

"Isn't that what people are supposed to call you?" Peter asked.

Sirius slapped the back of his head.

"No you dolt. She always calls him Potter."

"Great job Prongs! You finally got her to call you you're…err…name." Peter congratulated.

James scowled.

"I'm glad you finally decided to take a baby step Prongs. Just keep taking baby steps and—"

"I'll never get her!" James said.

"Yes you will." Sirius said.

"But if I keep taking these stupid baby steps I won't even be able to get to the other side of a street before I start growing a beard!"

"Yes but you can always shave." Sirius suggested.

"Or Lily might even start taking some steps too." Peter said.

"Exactly." Remus said.

"Huh?" James was confused.

"It's like if the width of the street you were crossing kept getting shorter too, it wouldn't take as long." Remus said attempting to translate it in James's language.

James just stared at Remus.

15 seconds later.

"Oh! I get it! So the rest is up to Lily!" James said.

"Took you a while there Prongs." Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Well not exactly. The rest isn't all up to her. You need to also try. Both of you taking steps will make it shorter." Remus said.

"How do you know all this Moony?" James asked.

"Common sense."

A voice came through the walls saying they would soon be there.

Everybody started putting on their robes and getting ready to exit the train.

The train soon stopped and Lily could hear Hagrid calling the first years.

"Hey Hagrid! I got Head Boy!" James said to the giant.

"Congrats James! Hogwarts's is gonna be pretty lively with you and yer badge." Hagrid said patting James on the back.

"I got Head Girl." Lily said.

"Thank god! I knew you would! Take care of yer friend and keep him outa trouble." He said.

Tori looked at Hogwarts. The moon was shining on it and making the water sparkle.

"This is our last year at Hogwarts." Tori said.

"We have to make it our best year." Kate said.

"I'll miss this place." Tori said with a sad smile.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think!


	29. Unusual Morning

One word: REVIEW! (I changed something in the chapter…the Harry thing…you'll see it in the flashback)

Unusual Morning

"Aw the firsties look so cute!" Kate said smiling.

"I know! I swear they get shorter every year." Tori said.

The hat song finished and Dumbledore gave his usual speech.

Food appeared and everyone dug in.

"Peter, please eat with your mouth SHUT!" Lily said disgusted.

"Borry" Peter managed to say spitting bits of food everywhere.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Kate said.

Peter's mouth snapped shut immediately.

"Elbows off the table!" Tori said teasingly.

"Too many rules." Peter complained after he finished eating.

"Lily we need to go to Dumbledore's office." James said getting up.

"Right behind you." Lily said following him out of the Great Hall.

"They have to share a common with two separate bedrooms. Their rooms are HUGE!" Tori said smiling.

"How do you know? We're not supposed to know that." Kate said.

"In fifth year, I dated the Head Boy. Plus being friends with the marauders has some advantages." Tori replied.

"Ah yes you are correct. But being a marauder's girlfriend has even better advantages." Kate said smiling as she and Remus walked out the same way the Heads did.

Tori stuck her tongue out at them.

She turned back around to face Peter and Sirius eating viciously.

"Alice! Frank!" She called looking for them.

"Ah Lily Evans and James Potter finally the Head Boy and Girl. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said.

"No thank you." Both replied.

"You will get to share a common room and have to separate bedrooms not in the Gryffindor Tower. I hope you guys don't mind." He said with that usual sparkle in his eyes.

Of course I mind! Living with him for 6 years with all other Gryffindors was a pain in the neck but now living with him ALONE! Lily thought.

"I don't mind." She said politely.

"Ditto." James said putting his hands in his pocket.

Dumbledore took them through many hallways when they finally reached a frame with two short knights fighting each other.

At the sight of the headmaster, they stopped, stood up straight, took off their helmets and then bowed.

"Birdy—" said the brown haired knight.

"And Yirdy—" said the blonde one.

"At your—"

"Service."

Lily giggled.

"You guys can make up your own password. I'll leave you two at it. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. You aren't first years anymore. Everything in there is made to your satisfaction." Dumbledore said and left.

James opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Lily said warningly.

James opened his mouth again.

Lily glared at him.

She knew what he was thinking. She didn't want the password to be James is sexy or anything like that.

They spent over 45 minutes arguing over what should be the password when they finally came to a conclusion.

Nobody would ever guess it.

I bet you wouldn't either.

It was: Pig Latin.

After they decided on the password, it took Lily and James another 15 minutes to get into their new home, for the twin knights always had something to argue or talk about.

Lily finally entered their new common room and gasped.

"Wow." She said.

"Double wow." James said after her.

"It's…beautiful." Lily said staring at the glass stained ceiling with awe.

The sofas and everything had been placed just like the Gryffindor common room, but everything was just so much bigger and, in James's term, cooler.

Lily took the right flight of stairs. She walked up to a warm brown mahogany door, which had the name Lily Evans engraved in it.

She opened the door and her mouth flew open. Dumbledore was right.

Her bags were already there sitting beside a bookshelf in the far right corner full of books she loved. The color of the room was a soft light green. Her bed was huge. It was red with large lilies on it. Even the curtains matched her bed.

Her night table and dresser had pictures of all her friends. There was one of her and Tori when they first met. Another one of Tori and Kate at the pool. In another picture, Kate was jumping around on a trampoline. Then she had one of the marauders. She knew she had to remember them. They were waving and blowing kisses. And the last one on her night table was one of her and James yelling at each other. Tori had taken it and forced her to keep it.

On the dresser, there was one of Frank hiding behind a statue, while Alice was asking Lily where he was. There was another picture of Tori and Sirius holding hands, walking and waving. And there was even one of Remus and Kate cuddled together by the fire.

She opened the curtains and her jaw dropped. Lily had the perfect view of the lake. She smiled inwardly. Lily knew all that hard work for the past six years was REALLY worth it.

She decided to go see James's room. When she got there, he was still standing at the door, his jaw almost touching the ground.

When Lily looked in she almost laugh. Typical James Potter. She thought.

The room was identical to hers in length and width. His walls were of a rich red color with gold curtains. His bed was sky blue with clouds and snitches. His wall was covered in quidditch posters.

Lily walked over to his night table to look at his pictures.

He had three of Lily actually smiling and four of her yelling. He had one of him and Tori when they were five. He had another one of Sirius diving into a pool, bringing Tori down with him. James had one of all the marauders and one of Tori, Kate, and Lily. He had a picture of Frank, the time he decided to dye his hair blue.

There was one with him, Sirius and Tori playing quidditch. And the last one was a picture of Peter with a scary monster mask on and Remus falling out of his chair.

She looked over to the other night table and saw one with Sirius lying in the middle of the girl's dorm covered in green slime. And another picture had Sirius covered in feathers by the boy's bathroom. (Remember those?)

Lily looked back at the door, but James wasn't there.

"James?" She called out.

"I'm in here!" He said, answering from Lily's room.

She went back to her room.

"You actually have one of me and you." James said smiling and pointing at a picture.

"Oh yeah Tori took that one. Let's check out the bathrooms." She said.

They walked into the only bathroom there was.

"Look at the size of this bathtub!" James exclaimed.

"Everything is so…grand in here." Lily said.

Suddenly there was a knocking.

"Two lovely ladies—" Birdy said.

"And three gentlemen—" Yirdy said.

"Would like to—" Birdy said.

"See you." Yirdy finished. (Do you get how they keep switching off sorta like twins do while talking?)

"Let them in Birdy and Yirdy." Lily said.

Tori was first to walk in.

"Are their names really Birdy and Yirdy?" Tori asked.

"Our parents'—"

"Names were—"

"Girdy and—"

"Firdy."

"Yeah and your sisters' names were Mirdy and Lirdy." Remus said sarcastically.

"How did—"

"You know?" The knights asked.

Remus stared at them in shock.

"Lucky guess." He finally said shrugging.

"Tori, Kate you have to see my room!" Lily said and took them upstairs to her room.

"Yeah about that. How's your room?" Sirius asked.

"Go find out." James said smiling.

"Wow!" Kate said looking around.

"Whoa your bed is HUGE!" Tori said collapsing onto the bed.

"You guys HAVE to come and spend the night here! Look at the view!" Lily said opening up her red curtains.

"It's gorgeous." Kate stared at it wide eyed.

"How is James's?" Tori asked.

"Typical James Potter." Lily said.

"I gotta see this." Tori said running down the stairs and up the other flight.

"Wow you are so lucky James." Tori said walking in.

"Check out the bed Tori! It's so…bouncy!" Sirius said sitting and bouncing on the bed.

"I know!" Tori said climbing onto the bed.

"Love the pictures mate." Sirius said looking at the ones with him that were taken recently.

"Oh I just had to keep those. For memory sake." James said.

An hour passed and Lily and James were left alone.

Lily yawned.

"I gotta go to bed. Tomorrow we start classes. Goodnight James." Lily said rubbing her eyes and walking up her stairs.

James watched her go up.

"Night Lily." He said softly and went to his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily sat in her bed thinking.

She rolled over and opened up an old, rusty book with torn pages. The book was called A Journey Within written by Angelina Tortina.

Tori's mother had given it to her in their fifth year for Christmas. At first, Lily thought it was kind of stupid. It was about a boy, madly in love with this girl who absolutely hated him (sound familiar?). Lily didn't see why this stupid girl was so mean to the guy when he was really in love with her.

The day before, she had opened it up after two years. Lily started reading where she left off and soon found out she loved the book.

She was now at the end of chapter twenty six. The girl, Riley, had finally agreed to go on date with Greg, the boy she hated for years. Riley had thought about it the night before, and seeing as she may never see Greg again, she may as well get it over with.

Lily sighed and put her book down. It was already 12:24 am. She pulled her blanket over her and closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep in her little dreamland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate awoke that morning to Tori's singing.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Tori!" she whined. "It's bloody 7 in the morning!" Kate said.

"I know!" Tori said in the same tone as Kate.

"Why are you up so early? Especially since you hate mornings." Kate said.

"Well this is my last year here. And for the past six years I've never woken up early on the first day." Tori explained.

"Yeah but you never wake up early any day!" Alice said.

"So does that mean you're going to wake up early everyday?" Kate asked.

"Kate, Tori wouldn't be able to wake up early everyday for a week even if her life depended on it." Alice said smiling.

"That is not true!" Tori said crossing her arms.

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Okay fine it is true." Tori said finally giving in.

"Morning!" Lily said popping into the seventh year girl's dorm.

"Oh my gosh! Lily I thought you were a guy!" Tori said coming out from her hiding place, which would be behind the dresser.

"Great, I'm being compared to a boy. What next? A tree? Or maybe a frog." Lily said sarcastically.

But Tori wasn't listening. She was too busy staring in horror as a little black spider made its way down the wall.

"Sp…sp…spider!" She yelled and jumped onto the bed closest to her.

"Aw it's so cute! Come here you wittle spidey widey." Kate said cooing the spider.

Lily made a disgusted face.

"Kill it!" Tori shrieked.

"No it's just a baby spider!" Kate said.

"Kill it before it—"

The spider crawled under the dresser.

"Gets out of reach." Tori finished her sentence quietly.

"Oh too late." Kate said happily.

Tori scowled.

She took seven large books from Kate's bed.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Tori didn't answer. Instead, she took each book at a time and started covering up all the entrances to underneath the dresser.

"Hey that's my Ancient Ruins book! I need that!" Kate said grabbing one of the books on the ground.

"No! It's going to escape!" Tori said making a dash for that book.

"It's going to die in there!" Kate argued.

"That's the whole point!" Tori said finally getting a good grasp on the thick book and grabbed it. She then put it back where it was, trapping the poor spider.

Tori got up and dusted her hands.

At that moment the bathroom door opened, and Alice walked, steam coming everywhere.

She took a moment to study her surrounding.

Lily was holding onto a bedpost for support, she was laughing so hard.

Kate had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Tori.

And Tori was staring cautiously at the dresser.

Alice's eyes shifted towards the bottom of the dresser. There she could see books standing near it, coving up all the open spaces in which a tiny creature could enter through.

She looked at the four elements a couple times when she finally came to a conclusion.

"Let me guess. A spider under the dresser?"

At this, Lily had a sudden burst of laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FLASHBACK

"_I'm so nervous!" Lily said as she walked down to the Great Hall to take the OWLS._

"_It's okay. I'm sure you'll do fine." Tori said._

"_This exam basically tells where you are placed in the wizarding world!"_

"_Not really. It just tells you where you are placed in each class." Kate said._

_Lily glared at her._

_They sat down in their assigned seat. And the exam began._

(This is from the fifth book…I needed to put this somewhere in my story. I tried to change it as much as I could…but some things just couldn't be changed.))

_The four house tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment._

_Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light._

_Severus Snape was sitting in the fifth column, four rows down. He had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the tables, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. _

_He was taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts part. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, Kate and Tori, yet his writing was minuscule and cramped._

_Half the students suddenly jumped when a voice was heard throughout the walls saying "Five more minutes!"_

_James's grin got wider as he got closer and closer to finishing his exam. Professor Flitwick walked passed him, looking at his work._

_He was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him so as to reread what he had written._

_James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him._

_Can you guess who that was?_

_Sirius smiled and gave him the thumbs up._

_He was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. Emily was sitting behind him, eyeing him hopefully._

_Two seats next to Emily was Remus. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam. He reread his answers and scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly._

_Peter looked anxious, chewing his fingernails, his chubby face staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment, had drawn a snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. (sorry…I accidentally said Harry in this…but it's kind of hard when you're trying to rewrite what J.K Rowling wrote. Please forgive me doing the little lip thing)_

"_Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"_

_More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed, including the marauders. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again._

"_Thank you…thank you." Panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

_James quickly scratched out Lily's initials, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him._

_Snape wasn't too far away, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face._

_Tori, Kate, Alice, Lily and some of their friends separated Snape from the marauders. He was trying to listen in on what the boys were saying._

"_Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall._

"_Loved it!" Said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question." He said smiling._

"_D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked in a tone of mock concern._

"_Think I did." Said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds._

"_One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…"_

_Everyone but Peter laughed. _

"_I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail but I couldn't think of what else—"_

"_How thick are you Wormtail?" James asked. "You run round with a werewolf once a month—"_

"_Keep your voice down." Remus said in a hushed voice._

_Snape followed the marauders toward the lake, still immersed in his paper._

"_Well I thought the paper was a piece of cake. I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least." Sirius said._

"_Me too." James said taking a snitch out of his pocket._

"_Where did you get that?" Peter asked in awe as James started playing with it._

"_Nicked it." James said casually._

_The four sat down in the shade of a nice beech tree near the lake._

_Snape had sat down near by, still observing his OWLS paper._

_The girls had taken off their shoes and socks and were now dipping their feet in the water._

_Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second, Peter still staring at him with his mouth open. _

_Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Peter would applaud, James enjoying every second of the attention._

_James kept staring at a certain redhead dipping her feet in the water with a good friend of his._

"_Put that away will you? Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement." Sirius said finally._

_Peter blushed._

"_If it bothers you." James said grinning as he put his snitch away._

"_I'm bored. Wish it was full moon." Sirius said after a pause._

"_You might. We've still got Transfiguration. If you're bored you could test me…here." Remus said handing the book over to Sirius._

_Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish. I know it all."_

"_This'll liven you up Padfoot. Look who it is…" James said._

_Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit._

"_Excellent." He said softly. "Snivellus."_

_Severus got up and stuffed the paper back into his bag._

_Sirius and James got up at the same time Snape did. Remus and Peter remained sitting, Remus with a frown and Peter with a look of avid anticipation._

"_All right Snivellus?" James asked loudly._

_The greasy haired boy reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting this sudden attack. He dropped his bag, plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_The Slytherin's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

"_Impedimenta!" He shouted pointing his wand at Snape who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand._

_Everyone was now watching._

_Snape lay on the ground. Peter had now gotten up with all the excitement._

"_How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James asked._

"_I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Sirius said smirking._

_Many people laughed. Snape was struggling as though bound together by invisible ropes._

"_You— wait. You— wait." Severus panted._

"_Wait for what? What're you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Sirius said laughing._

_Snape said a string of swearwords and hexes, though nothing happened._

"_Wash out your mouth. Scourgify!" James said._

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once, making him gag and chocking him._

"_Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. Once again, James's free hand jumped to his hair._

"_All right Evans?" James asked, his tone sounding more mature._

"_Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" Lily stared at him with pure hatred._

"_Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" James said smiling._

_People laughed again except for Remus and Lily._

"_You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him alone." Lily said again._

"_I will if you go out with me Evans. Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again." James said._

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape started inching toward his wand…_

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily said._

"_Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said turning back to Snape._

"_OY!" He yelled._

_But it was too late. Snape shot something and there was a flash of light. A gash had appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. Tori and Kate gasped along with many other girls._

_James whirled around and a second later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of gray underpants._

_Many people cheered, but the marauders, excluding the wise one, roared with laughter._

_Lily looked like she was about to smile but suddenly stopped herself._

"_Let him down!" She yelled._

"_Certainly." James said gracefully and jerked his wand upward, Snape fell and quickly got to his feet, but Sirius was even quicker._

"_Locomotor mortis!" He said and Snape was keeled over, rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She even had her wand out. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

"_Ah Evans don't make me hex you." James said._

"_Take the curse off him them!"_

_James sighed then muttered the coutercurse._

"_There you go. You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus—"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Snape yelled._

_Lily blinked._

"_Fine I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus." Lily said coolly._

"_Apologize to Evans!" James roared, pointing his wand at Snape._

"_I don't want you to make him apologize. You're just as bad as he is…" Lily said._

"_What? I'd NEVER call you a— you- know- what!" James said._

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone whoa annoys you just because you can— I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned around and walked off._

"_Evans! Hey, EVANS!" James shouted after her but she didn't look back._

"_What is with her?" James asked._

"_Reading between the lines I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate." Sirius pointed out._

"_Right." Said James who looked furious now. "Right."_

_There was another flash of light and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air._

"_Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

(Sorry I just had to put that in here. Most of this was J. K. Rowling's writing so I don't own any thing in the section of the chapter except for Tori, Kate, and Emily.)

From Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, pages 640 to 649

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again Lily and her friends were sitting outside right under that exact same tree.

And once again, James and his friends were messing around with Snape.

"Don't ever use that word again Snivellus. Or I'll have to wash your mouth again. 20 points from Slytherin." James said smiling.

Sirius had turned his robes pink and James used the jelly legs jinx on him.

"I'm still trying to figure out why Professor Dumbledore assigned you Head Boy and not Remus, sitting quietly and reading." Lily said walking up to James.

"He called someone that…that…word!" James replied.

"But you don't use violence to resolve ANYTHING!" Lily said.

"You are so stupid you know that?" She said again.

"Really?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Yes!"

"And arrogant?" James asked again.

"Yes!"

"And a pig head?"

"Yes!"

"And an idiot?"

"Yes!"

"And a prat?"

"Yes!"

"And you'll go on a date with me?" James asked quickly.

"Yes!"

"You will?" James looked shocked.

"Will what?" Lily asked confused.

"Go on a date with me."

"No…" Lily said staring at him oddly.

"Lily you said yes." Kate said.

"But I didn't mean it. He tricked me…again." Lily said getting angry.

"But you still said it." Remus said now looking up from his book.

"But I didn't mean it."

"But you said it."

"But I didn't mean it."

"But you said it."

Lily glared at him and walked off.

"Hey Lily are we going out or not?"

But Lily didn't answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily was walking towards the girl's staircase when someone caught her hand.

Someone she really would prefer to stay out of her life.

James Potter.

"What now Potter?" Lily asked fuming.

"So now we're back to last names?" James asked just as furious as she was.

"Yes."

"Okay _Evans_. Why won't you go on that date with me? You said yes." James said.

"First of all I didn't mean it. You had tricked me into saying yes. Secondly, I would rather date Snape than you." Lily said, her eyes flashing again.

Sirius was walking down the boy's stairs when he saw the two lovebirds fighting. He went over to watch them.

"Can you believe she just said that?" James exclaimed.

"Well, Lily did you say that?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Yes I did." Lily replied.

"Then yes Prongs, I do believe she just said that." Sirius said smiling.

"Let me go Potter." Lily said getting out of his grasp and running up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe he did that." Lily kept repeating, sitting angrily on Tori's bed.

Tori walked in talking to Alice.

"Whoa what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to Lily.

"He made me say yes to go out on a date with him." Lily said. She didn't need to specify who the "he" was.

"How does someone make you do that?" Alice asked.

"He tricked me." She said.

"So are you going?" Tori asked.

"What do you think?" Lily snapped.

Tori sighed.

"So you don't want to know what it's like to finally go out on a date with one of Hogwarts's hottest guys?"

Lily didn't answer.

"Lily think about it. I mean then you can go and tell your kids that you actually went on a date with the famous James Potter. They'll love you forever. Especially if they're girls." Tori said.

"They'll love me no matter what. I'm their mother." Lily said.

"Okay fine. But think about it. This is our last year at Hogwarts. Half the people we know, we'll probably never see again—"

"I doubt I won't be seeing him."

"Yeah but if he dies? He is a big target you know."

"So now I'm going on a date with him so I can get over with it before he dies?" Lily was outraged.

"No! Lily you aren't thinking straight! Imagine never seeing his messy raven black hair ever again. Or never seeing him mess it even more with his hand whenever he's nervous. You'll never be able to see his stupid lopsided smile. He won't chase you around like a lost puppy, asking you out nonstop."

"I think I might like not having the last one." Lily said.

"You'll miss it. Trust me. You'll miss yelling at him for no reason at all and that little fights you guys have all the time and then forgetting about what you were even fighting about in the first place. He's only safe for a year. The rest he's on his own. Plus if he marries someone else, or starts dating someone else…I doubt he'll be chasing you anymore. Lily he's done his job and he did it for 6 years! Not even for a second have you helped him. One second! And he's been trying for six years!" Tori said.

"Tori you're getting way too dramatic." Alice said.

"Yes but it's true. Just don't tell anyone what I said. It's kinda embarrassing." Tori said sheepishly.

"The things people do for their friends." Lily said sarcastically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh look it's Evans." James said as Lily came down the same stairs he had watched her walk up not too long ago.

"Shut up." Lily said sitting next to him on the sofa.

"When?" She asked.

James looked confused.

"When what?" He asked.

"When is the date?" Lily asked irritated.

James looked like Christmas had come early and was his birthday was everyday, though he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Just tell me when before I change my mind." Lily said sternly.

"I'll pick you up Saturday, 5 pm in the common room and we'll go to Hogsmeade." James said quickly.

"Gotcha." Lily said and went back up.

James walked—no ran—up to his dorm where his friends were.

"Lily…me… Hogsmeade!" He panted.

"You got the date?" Sirius asked hopefully.

James nodded.

"Alright mate! Where are you taking her? What are you guys going to do?" He asked.

James's smile dropped.

"Nice." Remus said shaking his head.

Okay the date will be next chapter! But their relationship won't be as smooth as you think it is…you'll see what I mean in the later chapters. I won't update till I get more than 13 reviews! So you better review!

xoxo


	30. He Kissed Me

Here's the date…FINALLY!

He Kissed Me

Kate woke up the morning to some yelling.

"I called the shower first though!" Tori whined.

"But I reached it first!" Lily pointed out.

"I still called it!"

"I got to it!"

"I called it!"

"I got to it FIR— HEY!" Lily said making a dash for Tori but missed.

Tori flew into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Great now there won't be any hot water left. Thanks a lot Lily." Alice said teasingly.

"We have breakfast in an hour and we all have to shower! And Tori takes more than an hour for her shower!" Lily complained.

All of a sudden you heard this shriek.

Followed by some loud THUMPS.

An "Ow…"

Some footsteps.

Unlocking of the door.

And when the girls turned to look at the door, they saw Tori standing there, soaked from head to toe in her towel, with horror written all over her face.

She opened her mouth to say something but her friends interrupted her.

"Spider." Lily, Kate and Alice said simultaneously.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You have that 'Oh-My-Gosh-There's-A-Spider-And-It's-Gonna-Attack-Me-And-Kill-Me' look on your face." Kate said.

It took Tori a second for that to sink in.

5 minutes later Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Did you kill it?" Tori asked nervously.

"Not yet." Lily replied.

"It keeps running away whenever we get near it." Kate said coming out of the bathroom followed by Alice.

"Why?"

"I wonder why…" Alice said sarcastically.

"We've tried squashing it but it keeps escaping." Lily said.

"It's immortal. I knew it!"

"Tori you're just gonna have to live through it!" Kate said pushing Tori into the bathroom.

"Okay hopefully James is done with the Heads bathroom cause I'm going to use it now." Lily said picking up her stuff and leaving.

Kate slammed the bathroom door ignoring Tori's yells.

"You do know you've left Tori and a spider locked up in one tiny room with plenty of heavy and sharp objects." Alice pointed out.

"It's like locking up Dumbledore and Voldemort together." Kate said grinning.

"Which one's Voldemort? The spider or Tori?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Sirius said cheerfully.

Okay fine, Sirius _yelled_ cheerfully.

And right into Remus's ear.

Remus said something through his pillow.

"Huh?"

"He said if you get within 50 feet from him, don't expect any children in your life." Peter said.

Sirius laughed.

Remus shot up and glared at him.

Sirius ran.

Remus got up and chased him.

Sirius ran some more.

Down the stairs.

Around the couch a couple times.

Up the stairs.

Back down the stairs.

Around the couch.

Up the stairs.

Until he finally tripped over that same rubber ducky Tori has stepped on during FAPF. He fell, bringing Peter down with him. Peter yelped and hit the ground with a loud THUD.

Remus jumped on him and attacked him.

Sirius had the same face Tori did with the spider.

The 'Oh-My-Gosh-There's-A-Spider-And-It's-Gonna-Attack-Me-And-Kill-Me' look.

Except instead of a spider, it was a werewolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily entered the Heads common room, hearing some humming come from the bathroom.

She walked over to the bathroom door and started banging on it.

"James I need to take a shower!" Lily yelled.

"And…?"

"I need to use a shower."

"Well I'm already using this one." James answered.

"Then get out!" Lily yelled. She was getting frustrated. As Head she couldn't afford to be late for classes and here she was sitting in her pajamas 15 minutes before breakfast ended.

"Well I would…but…you might not like it. Well it's not like it's a bad sight or anything…actually I think it's a pretty sight…but knowing you…"

"James Harold Potter get out of the shower NOW!" Lily yelled, now 10 minutes left.

"Alright. But you can't get mad at me for wearing noth—"

"I swear to god I'll hex you into oblivion if you don't get out THIS INSTANT!" Lily yelled again…7 minutes.

The shower turned off.

Lily watched as the doorknob rattled and soon opened up exposing a James in a towel.

"I hate to say this but…I told you so." James said grinning.

Lily didn't hear what he said. Instead she ran into the bathroom almost knocking him over and then slammed the door shut in his face.

"Feisty…" James muttered and continued back to his humming.

James pulled out a green shirt with the words "A Witch's Wizard" printed on it. He put on some blue jeans and walked back down to the common room. He decided to wait for Lily so they could walk together.

Lily walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, drying her hair with her towel.

James stared at her.

He liked her hair when it was wet. It made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.

She wore a plain blue shirt with a black skirt that came up to her knees.

The boy smiled.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We can just grab a toast and head off to class." Lily said climbing through the portrait hole.

James followed behind her, his hand messing his hair up.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of their common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori was laying in the grass reading her textbook.

It was free period and a boy named Will asked if they could study together.

"I don't get this." Will complained staring blankly at the book with his brown eyes.

"What part do you not get?" Tori asked. They were doing History of Magic, which Tori thought had to be the easiest and most boring class ever.

"Why was there a war between goblins? I mean now we don't even a have much of a problem with them." He said shaking his head in attempt to move his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well maybe there was some sort of conflict back then. I don't know why. How about you read to find out?" Tori asked frustrated.

Apparently Will didn't seem to notice the frustration since he kept asking more questions.

"Look I don't know all this stuff. I'm just as dumb as you…sorta." Tori said trying to explain that she's not a genius.

"Your hair looks browner when it's in the sun." Will said randomly.

"Um thanks." Tori said a little shocked.

"No really. It looks beautiful."

"Thanks." Tori said again blushing a little.

Will smiled to himself. He would have this girl in no time.

About 20 feet away from them sat two young boys. One, the boy shaggy hair, was glaring furiously at Will. The other one, with a more straighter and messier hair, just rolled his eyes.

Will sat up. He looked up to a pretty red head walking up to Tori.

He smirked. _Two hot girls…not bad._

This time it was the other boy's turn to glare.

"I can't believe him!" James yelled in outrage.

"Can't believe what?" Kate asked looking up from her book with her boyfriend.

"He…He's doing that smile towards Tori _and _Lily!" Sirius said standing.

"What smile?" Kate asked still confused.

"_That _smile!" James said pointing to his smile.

"I see that smile. But what about that smile? He's just smiling. Can't everyone smile?"

"That's not a normal smile." Sirius said shaking his head.

"That's a 'I-Think-She's-Hot' smile!" James said.

"Oh well he's also giving that smile to your girlfriend Sirius." Kate said.

"How dare he look at Megan over Tori! Tori doesn't deserve that!" Sirius yelled.

"Well…I was thinking more along the lines of 'How dare he look at my girlfriend.' But I guess that could work too." Remus chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…And then Professor Flitwick takes 20 points off Slytherin! Each!" Lily said smiling as she was talking to the two teens on the grass.

Will gave her a high five.

"Hey Will." Sirius said standing behind him.

"Hey." Will said not looking back at him.

"Hey! You should have heard what Lily did! She totally got Malfoy BUSTED!" Tori said laughing.

"Nice job Lily!" James said.

"So are you two going out?" Sirius asked pointing to Tori and Will.

Tori looked confused.

"No why—"

"Really? Cause I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But then again he also wouldn't mind Lily or Megan." Sirius said harshly.

"What the—"

"Isn't it? I saw that look you gave her."

"Sirius what is the matter with you? I'm helping him study. There is nothing going on between us!" Tori said standing up with Will.

"Look Sirius, all I wanted was for her to help me because I was confused and she is pretty good at History of Magic. Let's continue this at…The Broomsticks at seven this Saturday?" Will said.

"Sure." Tori said watching him leave.

She turned back to glare at the two.

James was look down at his feet, his hands behind his back.

"You are so overprotective! The poor kid needs help…and I mean _literally_ needs help in History of Magic and you for some odd reason think he likes me? And I really don't care if he likes me either cause I, like every other person in this school, knows he's a player! You'd think by now I have some control over whom I hang out with!" Tori said turning around to leave but bumping into Peter causing him to fall down. She glared at him too and kept walking.

Sirius took a step forward to go catch up with her but then decided not to.

Tori stopped. Everyone knows Will is a player. And he did make her blush. So was it really Sirius's fault to be so overly protective?

She turned around to look at them. For a second, she and Sirius locked eyes.

She turned back around and headed to Hogwarts.

She'll apologize to him later.

After he apologizes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The closer the days got to Saturday, the more nervous Lily would get.

The last time she had been this nervous for a silly little date was when she went for her first one ever. She can't remember who she had gone with but she remembers the nervous feeling she had.

Lily hadn't really been much of a dating person.

In her first through fourth year no one had really asked her out on a date. In her fifth year she had probably been on a total of two dates. One of them hadn't really been an "official" date.

Unlike Tori, who has probably been to Hogsmeade twice without a date in her whole lifetime, Lily has always been a nervous wreck before her date.

And this time, it had to be with James Potter. Out of all the guys in this world, James Potter had to like her.

I mean seriously. There's got to be at least an infinite amount of the male population on Earth.

Lily kept telling herself not to be nervous. Why is she so nervous? This is James Potter. The guy she's loathed forever!

But what if she does something wrong.

What if she sits on the wrong side of the table.

What if she orders the wrong food.

What if she talks about something you're not supposed to talk about during a date?

He would tell the whole school and humiliate her.

Wouldn't he?

Where was Tori when you needed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James paced through his room fully aware of his friends sitting on the bed watching him.

Saturday was tomorrow and he had no idea where to take Lily.

Of course with all his other dates he'd take them to Three Broomsticks and the next thing he'd know, they're in a closet snogging.

But he couldn't do that with Lily.

She wasn't like all the other girls he had taken out on dates.

She was _different_.

Besides she wouldn't even have let that happen anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James went to the library to think. His friends kept making fun of him and he really need some time to think.

_Who knows Lily more than anyone in the world?_ He asked himself.

James looked around

Alice! 

"Hey Alice." He said taking a seat in a chair next to her.

"Oh hey James. If you're looking for Frank he's outside with a friend." She said.

"Oh actually I came to speak to you."

"Oh well…go on." Alice said looking back up from a thick book she was reading.

"Well…you're best friends with Lily. And…she probably told you this but…I have to take her out on a date." James said nervously.

"Yeah I know."

"Well I'm not really sure what to do. I mean I don't know what type of food she likes. I don't know what places she likes to go to or well anything."

"James you know a lot. Like for example, you know she loves to eat. What she loves to eat…well I'm not sure what her favorite one is but I can list food she likes." Alice suggested.

"Like…?"

"Chicken, pies, lobster, and basically anything spicy."

"Thanks." James said getting up from his chair.

"Anytime!" Alice waved as he walked out of the library.

James was strolling down the hallway when he saw Kate.

"Hey James have you seen Remus? He's supposed to meet me here in a couple minutes. Oh and Sirius is looking for you." She said quickly.

"No I haven't seen Remus. Kate, do you know what Lily would like to do for a date? I'm not sure where to take her." The raven hair boy said.

"On all her past dates she's just gone to a place to eat but if I were you I'd also take her to a bookstore. She LOVES books. You should know that."

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks a lot!" James eyes lightened up. Of course she loves books! This is Lily Evans we're talking about.

James entered the common room and ran to the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl's room.

"Tori! Tori! I need your help!" James yelled. He was too lazy to get his broomstick so he need Tori to come down.

"Coming!" Tori yelled running out of the room, trying to put her belt on.

James looked at her oddly.

"Is there a guy in there?" He asked wonder why she was putting on her belt at this time.

"Ew no! God James! I was changing my jeans! I thought this one went better with my shirt." Tori said sitting on a sofa.

"They look the same."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they— Tori they are both blue!"

"Well this one is a more 'richer' blue!" Tori exclaimed.

"Sure. Okay do you know what Lily's favorite food is?" James asked.

"She loves peaches. And pies." Tori said thinking.

"So a peach pie…?"

"Yeah she likes that too. But her favorite pie is blueberry. If you don't give her one of those she'll attack you, trust me."

"Okay blueberry pie. Got it. Anything else? Like the actual meal part?"

"Mash potatoes. Chicken. But her favorite is lobster. Loves lobster. But I don't think she'd want you to get that."

"Why not?"

"James! It's so freakin' expensive!" Tori said.

"Come on. If she wants it, I'll get it."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Tori said smiling.

James smiled back.

"Oh and jewelry. She's been dying for this diamond bracelet since fifth year! If you can get her a lobster…you better get her this diamond bracelet. She's been trying to save up galleons for it but it's way too expensive. "

"Gee thanks." James said in a sarcastic tone.

Tori threw a pillow at him.

James ducked and the pillow went right past him.

Hitting poor old Peter, causing him to fall down…again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori was brushing her teeth and getting ready to go to bed.

"Tori I need your help." Lily said sitting on her bed.

"Hob on." Tori said, her mouth full of toothpaste.

She spit it out, washed her face and came to sit on Lily's bed.

"Talk."

"You have been on a lot of dates. You go on a date to Hogsmeade almost each time!" Lily said jealous of her friend.

"Well yeah but not like the date you and James are going to go on." Tori said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily you aren't like all the other girls. The dates I go on…well we're snogging half the time. James knows you enough to know you'd never do that. Especially with him on your first date." Tori said.

"Tori this will be our only date. I'm doing this so…um…why am I doing this?" Lily asked. She was started to get doubtful.

"You're doing this so you don't have to keep saying what if. You won't have to ask yourself what if I did go on a date with him? Would my life have been better?"

"Yeah but after the date I'm also going to ask myself what if I hadn't gone on a date with him."

"You're right. But now it's up to you. Which one would you rather ask in your life? 'Night Lils." Tori said climbing into her own bed.

Lily stared at Tori for a second. Which one would she rather ask?

"Goodnight." Lily said leaving the room and walking to the Head's common room. She walked up the stairs and climbed onto her bed, pulling the covers on her. But Lily couldn't go to sleep. Her eyes were wide open and she kept hearing Tori's voice in her head.

"Which one would you rather ask in your life?" 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James woke up at six on Saturday morning.

The sun was shining through his window exposing his bare chest to the lake.

He yawned and stretched.

James looked at the time and smiled.

Everyone always said James only gets up early when he is excited about the day.

And that is so true.

He was excited.

Because he knew what he was going to do for his date.

He had thought it over at night and he had even dreamt about it! Now all he had to do was hope.

Lily opened one eye at a time. She was always a morning riser.

Lily had thought about what Tori said all through the night.

And she had finally come up with an answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tori! Wait up!" Sirius yelled trying to catch up with a girl in the hallway.

Tori stopped and turned around.

"Listen. About yesterday, you were right. I was being too protective but I was scared. After what Chris did…well I didn't want that to happen again. And you've been through some bad break ups and well I thought u needed a longer break. And I'm…sorry." Sirius panted, out of breath.

The brunette smiled.

"I'm sorry, too, for yelling at you in front of everyone. I don't blame you Sirius." She said hugging him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily went to breakfast alone, eager to tell Tori her decision.

"Hey Tori!" She said grabbing a toast and taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Hey Lily. Do you know what you want?" Tori asked.

Lily nodded.

"I prefer asking what if I hadn't gone on a date with him." Lily said grinning.

"I'm so proud of you." Tori said laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily was in her room with her friends and over fifty outfits laid out on the bed and floor.

"What's his favorite color?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Lily, honestly, you're acting like you're gonna die!" Kate exclaimed.

"I am gonna die!" Lily yelled almost on the verge of tears.

"Red." Tori replied quickly hoping her best friend doesn't have an emotional breakdown.

"But Lily doesn't look good in red. It clashes too much with her hair." Alice said discarding all the red outfits.

"How can I not look good in his _favorite_ color? Now he won't like anything I wear!" Lily said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lily, don't speak like that. I'm sure there are other colors he may like. And don't worry. You are certainly NOT going to die." Kate said trying to be optimistic.

Lily put her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde.

"You need to chill. He's been chasing after you for so long, I highly doubt he's not going like you. Besides, green looks good on you. And he likes it when you wear green. That white skirt and green top would look perfect." Tori said picking up a pair of clothes on the ground.

Lily hesitated for a second. She doesn't usually wear that white skirt, but if Tori thinks he'll like it, then James probably will. Or at least he better like it.

"Alright fine. I'll be out in a second." Lily ran downstairs and into the Head's bathroom.

"What type of make up?" Alice asked.

"I like that peach pink one. It smells good and looks good." Kate said grinning.

"Dark brown eyeliner on top and bottom. Don't put too much make up. We don't want her looking like a slut or anything." Tori said.

"Got it. Can we give her just a little bit of white eye shadow? It looks good with sparkles." Alice begged.

Tori smiled.

"Alright fine. But hurry cause we don't have much time. We still have to do her hair." Tori said just as Lily came back in.

She looked outstanding.

She was wearing a white ruffled skirt that came just below her knees. The green top fit perfectly, the sleeves ending a little after her elbow.

"You look great. I swear." Kate said smiling.

"Thanks. But like Tori said, we need to hurry. I'll do my make up myself. But I don't know what I should do with my hair." Lily said applying the make up the girls left out for her.

"Leave it down." Alice said quickly.

"Are you sure Alice?" Lily asked while putting on the eye shadow. She usually prefers her hair tied in a messy bun or half pony tail.

"Lily, I have a fiancé. I know what guys like." Alice said.

"I say we make it wavy." Tori said looking at Lily's hair.

"As long as I look nice, I'm fine with anything." Lily said.

"Oh my god! We forgot jewelry! How did we forget that?" Kate said reaching for the nearest jewelry box.

She pulled out a silver chain with a star hanging from it and gave it to Alice to put it on. Then she pulled out two large silver hoop earings for Lily's ears.

"Perfect."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"James, I think you should just wear what you usually wear." Peter said watching as his friend tried on all these weird types of clothing.

"I agree with Peter. I don't think Lily will like you wearing a Scottish quilt to her date." Sirius said snickering.

"Look, how about you wear these khaki jeans and red shirt. You look the same no matter what." Remus suggested.

"Yeah quit acting girly." Sirius said petting Sirius Jr. They had managed to hide him from the teachers but Dumbledore did find out. He had taken the tiger for a while to make sure it can't hurt anyone and now he's planning on giving it to Mr. and Mrs. Potter so Sirius could play with him at home.

James wore his clothes Sirius Jr. ran over to him to lick his face.

"See! Even Sirius Jr. likes your clothes!" Peter said laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James waited impatiently in the Head's common room.

Sirius and Peter were teaching the baby tiger tricks and Remus was reading.

Kate came out of Lily's room.

"She looks adorable! Tori and Alice are trying to find out how to curl the hair." Kate said to James.

She ran over to Remus, sat on his lap and started reading with him. She didn't like to read much, but if it meant reading with him…

Alice came out smiling.

"She's not quite finished but you really owe us. BIG TIME." Alice said leaving to go find Frank.

Tori, grinning, was the last girl to come out.

"If you don't she looks good, you have got to be crazy." Tori said going over to Sirius Jr.

Lily walked down the stairs blushing. _Curse Tori for making me come down last and so dramatically._

"Wow. You look great." James said, his eyes glued to her.

"Thanks." Lily said blushing some more, if possible.

"Okay we'll leave you two at it. Besides I need to get some sugar quills before they run out." Tori said trying to get everyone to leave.

"Yeah and me and Remus need to pick up some firewhiskey." Sirius said catching on.

"And Peter and I can go…um…watch them buy that." Kate said running off with the group.

Lily laughed. The friends she had.

"So are you ready?" James asked extending a hand.

"I wouldn't be down here if I wasn't ready." Lily said taking the hand.

The two walked in silence and got onto a carriage.

"Our last year." Lily thought out loud as she stared into the sky.

"Yeah and quidditch is going to start soon." James said.

"Will you watch me this year?" He asked.

Lily turned to him with a confused face.

"Well you've never really seen me play. Tori says you're always reading or catching up on homework. So I was just wondering if you'd at least go to one game just to see what it's like. Cause like you said, it's your last year here." James said nervously as his hand went up to his hair.

"Of course I'll watch you." Lily smiled.

They got off and headed to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"So…what do you do when you go back home in the summer?" James asked trying to get to know each other.

"I usually read the whole summer unless I'm at Tori's, Kate's, or Alice's. Sometimes I go swimming but I don't really have any muggle friends and my sister hates me." Lily said.

"Why?" James couldn't understand why someone would hate her or not want to be friends with a sweet girl like her.

"Well…since I was little, all the muggles thought I was weird. You know, with those magic things happening. Turning someone's hair purple, turning someone's son into a cockroach, and making things fly. That was pretty unusual to them. My sister and I used to be really good friends. But she always wanted to live a plain normal life, with no twists or anything. That's the problem with her. And then she finds out her baby sister is a witch…yeah that was kind of a shock. At first, I thought maybe I needed to give her some time to get used to it. But hey, it's been seven years and she still won't talk to me! I've pretty much figured out by now that she doesn't like me."

Lily was shocked at what all she said. She basically just opened up and let everything out! And to James Potter! She hadn't realized she felt so comfortable with him around. Lily liked the feeling she had when he was there.

James smiled. Lily wasn't really as perfect as she seemed. But she'd still be the most beautiful person.

"It's okay. You have us at Hogwarts. I'm sure if I had to hang out with muggles, I wouldn't exactly fit in." James said making Lily giggled.

_She giggled! She ACTUALLY giggled! In front of me!_ James smiled inwardly.

"Enough about me. What do you do over the summer?" Lily asked.

"I go home to my parents and Sirius. We play quidditch a lot and play or annoy Tori, depending on our mood." James said making Lily laugh again.

"From what I've seen, it seems like you and your dad get along well." Lily said.

"Yeah we do. When I was little my mom wasn't around much so I basically hung out with my dad. Over the years we became friends."

"You look a lot like him."

"Is that a complement or an insult?" James asked.

Lily smiled and shrugged, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"But I also enjoy reading. A little. Speaking of reading, it's getting late and I want to take you somewhere." James said getting up.

Lily got up and followed him out of the room and walked beside him as they headed over to another area.

James stopped in front of a bookstore.

"In here." He said gesturing his hand towards the door.

He opened the door for the redhead and walked in after her.

Lily breathed in the air and smiled, smelling that nice scent of books.

"Get whatever you want. It's all on me." James said sending her a warm smile.

"Oh James, you didn't—"

James put a finger to her lips.

"Just do it." He said and followed her as she picked up almost all the books on the bookshelf.

"I thought you'd have read all the books in the world by now." James said watching as she picked up every book.

"They come out with new ones all the time. Besides I like to reread books. Especially my favorite ones. And they're nice to keep." Lily said handing over a tower of books to her date.

James wobbled over to the counter and placed the books as nicely as he could on the counter.

"You have one nice lad there." The cashier said to Lily.

Lily blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Now what?" Lily asked as they exited the store. For every minute that passed with him, she got more comfortable.

James took her hand and walked across the street to a jewelry shop.

"Wow! This is wonderful!" Lily exclaimed walking in to the shop.

"Oh my gosh. This is so beautiful!" Lily said staring a gold bracelet with a gold heart. Carved into the heart was the word "forever".

"I'd like to buy that bracelet." Someone said behind Lily.

Lily turned around and her eyes widened.

"James this too much! Are you sure? I mean look at the price! I've spent forever trying to raise money for this and you can't possible have enough for this bracelet. That's impossible!" Lily said looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Watch me." James said smiling as he paid the girl, fully aware of Lily's shocked eyes on him.

James handed her the bracelet and said, "From me."

Lily stared at.

Then at James.

Then at it.

Then at James.

James was getting slightly nervous, having her eyes on him. His hand went to his hair just as she jumped on him and gave him a big hug, almost causing him to fall over.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled and got off him.

James returned to his normal status.

"Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm so scared." Tori said sitting with Frank and Alice.

"I know. But this had to happen someday." Alice said.

"If I know James, he'd be taking her to dinner right now. I doubt he'd want her to starve." Frank chuckled and paid for the drinks.

"Should I check on them?" Tori asked.

"If you want. Just…don't barge in on them snogging. They'd hate you forever." Alice said smiling.

"You didn't hate me forever." Tori said remembering the time she had accidentally opened up a broom closet to find Frank and Alice kissing.

"I'm too kind." Alice laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Remus?" Kate asked taking a sip from her butterbeer. "What do you want to be when you grow up…err…actually that's next year." Kate said.

Remus smiled and shrugged.

"How many people want a werewolf working for them?" He asked.

"I would. Especially if it was you. I'd work all day long just to be near you." Kate said smiling.

"Of course you would." Remus said kissing his girlfriend.

Kate pulled back and frowned.

"I don't know what I want to be." She said.

"Why are you thinking about that? We have a whole year to go." Remus said trying to kiss her again.

"Because I am scared! Just like every other girl out there! I'm scared of losing you! I'm scared of being poor and having no place to stay! I mean I don't know what I would do without you Remus! And you're leaving me in a year!" Kate said looking almost as though she would cry.

"Oh, love, I would never leave you. You can stay with me as long as you want. Just because we'll be out of school doesn't mean we have to be apart! We can share an apartment." Remus said trying not to sound as scared as he truly was.

"I love you honey." Kate said and pulling him towards her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We have to invite the marauders." Alice said making a list of who all they should invite to their wedding.

"Okay, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus…" Frank said writing the names.

"Oh and don't forget Lily, Kate, Tori, Megan, the twins, Michael, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their new son Bill, Chris, Will, all the teachers, us…" Alice said naming everyone she knew.

"Sweetheart chill out. It's okay I have them all. How could we forget Dumbledore?" Frank asked.

Alice shrugged.

"You never know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori walked out of Three Broomsticks and went to sit on a bench outside.

She looked around. In the window, she could see Kate laughing as Remus kissed her neck. Alice was being tickled by Frank.

Tori smiled. Why was she so sad? Everyone had somebody and was happy.

Everyone except for her.

She saw Chris walk by with his new girlfriend, Kayla. He was putting his coat on her because she was cold.

Tori shivered, wishing she had still been with Chris. Then she would have been the girl with his coat. Not Kayla, but Tori.

It was all Chris's fault. He just HAD to dump her on her birthday. And after that everything went wrong. Her father died, her REAL father was Voldemort, that fight with her mom…

But for everyone else it was different. All her friends were occupied.

Lily was on her first date with James. And last time Tori checked, Lily and James were red from laughing so hard as they walked into a nice restaurant.

Alice and Frank were playing with each other while they were deciding who to invite to their wedding.

Remus and Kate were having fun, just spending time with each other.

Even Peter had a date!

And Sirius…well there he is now. Walking with his new girlfriend, Megan, his arm around her waist.

Tori smiled and waved at Sirius.

It wasn't Chris's fault. It was Sirius's fault. Had they not fought, she wouldn't be so…alone.

Or was it her own fault?

But did she really deserve all of this? And she thought the whole summer was revenge. Look at her now.

"Hey." She heard a familiar low voice say as he sat beside her on the bench.

"Hey Will." Tori said.

"You didn't come at seven." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot. But I can help you now." Tori said trying to be polite.

"Well I think it's too late for that. But I still wouldn't mind if you joined me for some butterbeer." He said.

Tori hesitated.

She was alone…so she may as well.

"I'd love to." Tori smiled as he took her hand, leading her to the same place she had just walked out of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily was the color of hair because she was laughing so much.

"I feel so sorry for you!" She said starting to eat her lobster he had ordered for her.

"Don't be. I deserved it." James said smiling.

"Was I really that mean? You should have told me it wasn't you who did it!" Lily said.

"I did! You didn't believe me!" James laughed.

"Oh." Lily said smiling sheepishly.

"The lobster was great James. I really liked it." Lily said putting down her fork after she had finished eating.

"Thanks. But there's more." James said smiling mischievously, reminding Lily of a fourteen year old James.

"Oh no." Lily said laughing.

And pie soon popped up at their table.

"Blueberry." James grinned.

Lily smiled.

"How did you—"

"Just dig in." He said as he did so himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori laughed at what Will had just said.

Though, because of his reputation with girls, Tori tried hard not to giggle or do anything flirty.

"It's getting late Will. I have to go. But thanks so much for the drink. I had a great time." Tori said getting up.

"Wait Tori!" Will yelled after her as she was walking out.

"Would you…will you…go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

Tori smiled.

"You're a great person. But…I'm just not ready to start dating again after what happened. You know, I still need a while. Sorry." Tori said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"But that was almost a year ago! Tori you really should start again. I promise I won't hurt you like he did!" Will said, though both knew he was lying.

"Look I like you…but that's not enough to be your girlfriend. I'm sorry." Tori said trying to leave.

She turned around but Will grabbed her hand.

"You think I'm going to leave you after a couple days don't you? Because that's just what I do. I can't stick with one person Tori. But you, well you're different. I won't treat like I did to the other girls. Please be my girlfriend." Will begged.

Tori got out of his grasp.

"No. I told you! I'm sorry but I just don't think there's any…connection or whatever between us. Will you're just a friend. Goodbye!" Tori said and walked out quickly.

Will turned around.

"Damn!" He said hitting a nearby table with his fist causing a drink to go flying in the air and hit…the one and only…Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry." He muttered and left to go look for another girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This date has been great." Lily said as James wrote the check.

They got up and started picking up their things.

"Lily." James said, his hand running through his hair.

"Yeah?" She asked picking up the bag of books.

James shifted from foot to foot. He was getting really nervous.

"Well I was wondering…if well you would like to go on another date. You know, as…err…girlfriend and…b-boyfriend?" James asked turning red.

Lily looked at the ground.

"I…I don't know. I mean I liked today but it's hard to just change. I've hated you for years." Lily said pausing as James cringed.

"And well you've changed. But I don't know for how long it will stay. I just don't want to get hurt."

"I understand." James said quietly. Though in his head he felt like yelling _I would never hurt you! _Or _I've been chasing after you for years! Do you really think I'd give up so fast?_

But he knew that it was no use. So instead he just headed towards the door.

Lily felt horrible. He _had_ been chasing after her for a long time now. And he made this date the best she'd ever had in her life! Not that she'd been on many. But even if he just wanted to go on one date with her so he had finally dated every girl, would he really have done _all_ of this for her?

Lily looked down at her wrist where the bracelet lay. He never bought anyone else such a beautiful and expensive bracelet. She looked down at the books. He bought her all those books because she had _wanted _them. He would have never done that to anyone else. He got her favorite food. He certainly spent time on trying to figure that one out.

Would he have done this to any other girl? No he wouldn't. So why Lily?

Because she was _special._

She was special to him.

Lily looked up to see that James had gone. But where?

Lily used her wand to put the books away in her room and ran outside.

"James!" She called out looking for him.

She searched everywhere. Up and down. She asked all her friends where he was. But they said they hadn't seen him.

Lily decided to go back to Hogwarts.

She got onto a carriage when it came to her. When they reached her school, she got off and ran. She ran towards the Quidditch pitch.

"James!" She yelled searching for a broom flying in the sky.

"James please! I know you're up there! I can't fly! Please come down!" She yelled. Lily spotted the boy in the sky. But he showed no sign of landing.

"Please. Come down for me." Lily said softly.

Fortunately, James heard her and landing right in front of her. His eyes were full of anger.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Lily said quietly, hugging him.

James hesitated then hugged her back putting his head on her shoulder.

"I'd love to go on a date with you any day." She whispered in his ear.

James ran a hand through her hair for the first time. After all these years he had finally gotten to do that.

Lily closed her eyes.

The two just stood there, in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So did you find Lily and James?" Sarah asked on the ride back with Remus and Tori.

The brunette nodded and smiled.

"You didn't—"

"Of course not!" Tori said.

"Well you had that same smile when you found Alice and Frank in our third year." Sarah pointed out.

Tori shrugged and Remus chuckled, his arm on Sarah's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily and James entered their common room, hand in hand.

They both walked over to the big window they had and stared out into the night sky. The moon was shining on them, stars everywhere.

"I can't remember the last time it was this peaceful." James said.

"Yeah." Lily said yawning. "We better go to bed. I don't know about you but I've had a long day." She smirked.

"Without a goodnight kiss?" James pouted.

Lily smiled.

James took one step closer to her and leaned in.

Lily closed her eyes as he came closer and captured her lips in his.

His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, and, her arms automatically went around his neck and up into his hair.

They stayed there for a while when James finally pulled up for oxygen.

Lily frowned. She hadn't wanted to stop.

But then she smiled. And he smiled back. Lily went up her the stairs aware of James's eyes on her. But she was so happy.

James wanted to leap up in the air and scream as loud as possible. He felt like Christmas came early! He ran upstairs. He had been waiting for this kiss. And finally, after seven years with her, he had gotten it.

Lily changed into her pajamas and got into bed. A small torn up book caught her eye and she realized she hadn't read that book for a while now. Lily rolled over in bed and started reading. She read how the girl had a blast on her date and they fell in love. Lily turned the page and frowned. The last chapter of the book was torn out. And it was getting really good.

But Lily soon forgot about that. She closed her eyes and dreamt. Dreaming about a certain marauder while he was dreaming of a certain red head…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily awoke the next morning and went to brush her teeth.

Everything was so quiet, so she thought maybe James was asleep. And maybe she could go wake him up.

Lily walked up his stairs and opened his door to find nobody in his bed.

The bed was made, for a change, but nobody was in it.

Lily turned around, screamed, and jumped back, holding her hand to her heart.

James was on his broomstick, outside, smiling through the window.

Lily ran over to it, opened the window, and sat on the windowsill.

"You scared me!" She said.

"I'm sorry." James said giving that puppy face.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I have to go to quidditch practice. Sorry. But if you want…you can always watch me." James winked and flew off to instruct his team.

She could see Tori and Sirius playing tag on the broomsticks up in the air. Her eyes shifted toward James as he was talking to his teammates, telling them what to do.

Lily smiled.

He looked so handsome, even when he was floating in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After practice was over, before breakfast, Lily went over to the girl's dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey." She said popping her head in.

"Lily! How was it?" Alice asked brushing her hair.

"It was nice." Lily said.

"Did he kiss you?" Kate asked.

Lily smiled.

"Tongue?" Tori asked excited.

Lily smiled some more though her other friends looked at her oddly.

"I don't kiss and tell." She said and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"She'll be back." Kate said.

"3." Tori counted.

"2."

"1."

"0."

The door burst open.

"HE KISSED ME!"

Tell me what you thought! Okay I expect a WHOLE LOTTA reviews from you guys! And I mean A LOT! They are FINALLY together and you guys FINALLY got what you wanted! Trust me, it took FOREVER to this so I deserve a LOT of credit! PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Mr Slime

Mr. Slime

Lily walked into her DADA class with a huge grin plastered across her face. For some reason she felt so happy and excited today.

"Hey Lily. Never knew you liked this class so much." Tori said grumpily.

"Sorry I'm just so happy."

"Why? Is it cause of…James…?" Tori said winking.

Lily blushed. "Tell your mom thanks for the book she lent me."

Tori's smile dropped. "What book?"

"Oh she had given me one some time back. I can't remember what it's called. But it was about these two people hating each other then falling in love, but—"

"Sounds familiar." Tori said.

Lily continued as if she had never heard that.

"The last couple of pages were torn out so I never got to read the ending."

"Turn to page 457 unless you two want to spend the rest of the day scrubbing floors without magic." Their teacher said strictly.

Lily blushed again and took out her book.

The dungeon door opened up with a loud creek. Everyone's eyes turned to towards the door.

Standing there, blushing, was Kate Thompson, her tie crooked and shirt untucked.

"Miss Thompson. What a pleasant surprise. Do you have an excuse?" The professor asked.

Kate opened her mouth to defend herself.

"I don't want to hear it. Detention tonight, see me after class."

Kate sat down next to Lily, her eyes on the ground.

Both girls turned to their friend.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

Kate looked up at them, and to Lily's surprise she was smiling.

"I was with Remus." She said then took out her book and started to take notes.

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe her."

"Hey you'll be doing that soon enough." Tori smiled as Lily hit her with a quill.

"We haven't even been on a proper date yet!" Lily said in a loud whisper.

"Proper date? Of course you have! He took you to a restaurant and did all that crap that people usually do on a date." Tori exclaimed taking notes on the three unforgivable curses.

"You don't do that Tori." Lily said.

"Well what I do is difference. He took you out on a fancy date."

"Tori! I hated him like a couple days back! I'm not gonna become serious with him for another year!" Lily yelled forgetting about her volume.

"Lily Evans! Detention!"

Lily's jaw dropped.

Tori's jaw dropped.

Kate's jaw dropped.

Heck, EVERYONE'S jaw dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on Lils. You didn't seriously think that you were going to go through all of your years at Hogwarts without a single detention record." Sirius said as they were eating lunch.

Lily glared at him.

"Okay maybe she was." Sirius said going back to focusing on his chicken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And now, thanks to James I ha— are you guys even listening?" Lily asked walking out of the girl's dorm bathroom. She was complaining about her detention but as she walked out of the bathroom, she realized nobody was really paying any attention to her complaint.

Tori was under the bed…why…Lily does not know. Kate was too busy applying mascara, which, in Lily's opinion, she had applied a bit too much. Kate's detention was in half an hour at a different place. Alice was talking to Frank and as for Frank, well he was floating on a broomstick in the air near the window.

"Oh my god. You know what? I'll see you guys after my FIRST detention EVER!" Lily said walking out the door.

After a couple seconds you heard a loud but short scream. Followed by a CRASH.

This caught the girls and the boy on the broomstick's attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily looked up to see who had knocked her down. Actually she didn't really have to look up. She could have just stared straight ahead and she would have seen who it was. And that's what she did when she realized the person not only knocked her down, but also fell on top of her.

"James?" She said though it was hard to breathe. He wasn't fat or anything…but he had muscles, a whole LOT OF muscles, which made him way more.

"Lily? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." James said blushing. He got up and extended a hand, offering to help her up.

"Thanks." Lily said getting up. Since their date they hadn't talked so much, so both were pretty nervous.

James looked down shifting on his feet.

_Great. Leave it to me to do all the talking._ Lily thought.

"I was on my way to detention."

"Oh. Wow that's a huge surprise. So I guess I'll be doing patrol myself?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. But hopefully, I'll be able to patrol tomorrow." Lily said with a sour face.

"Okay." James said then followed Lily out the Fat Lady.

Lily stopped and turned around, once again bumping into James.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." James grinned.

"Sorry. But…I was wondering…what exactly do you _do_ in detention?" Lily asked.

"Well…first you have to clean the dead bodies. Then you have to get rid of all the spiders and bugs. Oh and you have to fight a troll and they carve something in you to warn you to never do bad stuff again. It really works. And—"

He stopped after he saw the terrified face on the redhead.

"All this for talking out of turn!" Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh no! Lily I was only joking! You probably just have to scrub the floor without magic or something!" James said afraid she was going to cry.

But he wasn't afraid anymore.

After all, she just broke down and started crying.

James looked around, unsure of what to do. If this was any other girl he'd immediately go and comfort them or at least try to. But with Lily…well who knows what she would do. When she's moody she could probably kill someone. James knew this from past experiences.

She had once thrown her goblet at his head, leaving a scar there for two years. She actually did kill a spider. Well a lot of people kill spiders…but not when it's a part of their class assignment.

Lily sobbed a little louder.

James walked cautiously towards Lily, hoping there were no sharp or heavy objects anywhere near.

Well there was a suit of armor…but…actually that _was_ a heave piece of metal. And there _were _sharp objects on it. Oh to hell with it! There's a girl crying in front of him!

James put her arm around Lily. Unfortunately, Lily's automatic reactions took over her. She slapped his arm.

James drew back immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I don't want to go to detention! I'm head girl! Instead of calling me the HEAD GIRL people will start calling me BAD GIRL!"

"Lily I'm worse than you. Much worse. And no one has ever called me bad boy." James said walking her over to the room where she was supposed to meet her professor.

"See we're here! Nothing will happen. The world is not going to die. I promise. If it does then…well it won't. Now go in and act like a proper girl. Remember you're head girl and you need to act like one now." James said wiping her tears. He was talking to her like he did to his five-year-old cousin, which was pretty sad, but Lily was having an emotional break down so he really had no choice. It reminded him of times when his cousin would throw tantrums for no reason.

Lily entered the room and James turned around letting out a deep breath. That was much easier than he thought it would be, James thought, going back to his head duty.

Lily's POV (haven't done POVs so I want to see how good _or bad_ I am this stuff…)

I walked in wiping my eyes. Well I wouldn't call it walking…more like sliding. If I had known there'd be some weird green slime all over the floor, I would have been a bit more careful. But our stupid professor here would rather enjoy seeing me come in sliding. Guess it was just an interesting way of entering. You know…not one of those you see everyday.

"I see you've met 'Mr. Slime'. You're duty is to clean it all up." The fat teacher said heading out the door. He made a disgusted face. Apparently _Mr. Slime_ didn't want him to go.

"And please do hurry. I have a class first thing in the morning with first years. They'll be terrified. Poor children." He said shaking off some of the green substance from his shoe. My jaw dropped. He cares more about first years than us! He called them poor children! I AM THE ONE CLEANING UP THAT GOO! Oh and one more thing: WHY ON EARTH IS THERE _SLIME_ ON THE FLOOR?

He left. Just like that. Leaving me here all alone. Well not _all alone._ I mean I did have Mr. Slime here with me, didn't I? For god sake it's not even alive! I think…actually I hope. I grinned. I could do this without even touching this green stuff.

I pulled my wand out and was about to do that little swish swash movement when that hater came back in.

"I almost forgot. No magic." That scum! He summoned my wand. Well what am I supposed to clean it up with?

I looked around. Let's see. Books…more books…even more books…I could go on forever. But how would books— my eyes widened. He was one smart person. Just leave a sponge and bucket for me…_on the very top shelf._ If I weren't so short maybe this would have been easier. I could just picture myself now. Hanging on a shelf staring down at the sea of green slime and the looking up to see that bucket and sponge sitting there…laughing its head off as I try to get it. Some life.

What could I use that would get my cleaning supplies down for me? I got it! A broom! See I am smart. But there was one problem. It was sitting right next to the bucket and sponge…on the top shelf.

Bummer.

Now what? I could use that huge rod to get the broom down. Hey I really can! It's long enough! I grabbed the rod unaware of its weight. Yup. I went down with the metal piece. All the way down to the ground. Stupid me. After twenty minutes I finally managed to get a hold of the broom. Well actually the rod finally managed to get a hold of the broom. I let it roll off screaming as it barely missed my head. That would have been an interesting way of dying. I could see it on the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. Hogwarts's Head Girl Dies…A Broom Fell On Her Head During Detention…

But too bad I'd never see that headline. Because it missed my head. I smiled. Now I could easily get the bucket and sponge. I held the rod in one hand and the broom in the other. Slowly my grin faded. I could have just used the rod to get the supplies. Couldn't I?

So much for being Hogwarts's smartest student…

I decided to go with the broom this time…it's less heavy.

My broom touched the back of the bucket. Yay me. Now I just have to bring it down. I don't want it to fall on me so I'll have to do this slowly.

Okay so if I push it to the very edge, then I can climb up and get it. That way it wouldn't make a bigger mess.

I just need to do it slowly…just a little more forward. There! Perfect! I thought as half the bucket was still sitting on the shelf. It started shaking a little.

It's not supposed to do that…is it?

I moved back a bit, hoping it wouldn't fall on me. Fortunately, it didn't. But I still screamed. Because the water that was in it did. My scream was followed by a loud bang and when I looked to see where my bucket of a once-full-of-water-but-now-empty bucket landed. And as a result, my fists clecnched tighter.

The bucket was floating…more like stuck…in the middle of the classroom…in slime. Just what I needed. First I had to clean up this water. Or I could just let it dry on its own. But then I'd be feeling guilty. I bet Tori wouldn't feel guilty. Curse my guilty feeling!

Eh forget it. Besides I was only instructed to clean up "Mr. Slime". Guess I'd just be using the sponge then. If I could get that down. Not again…

"Lily…need some help?"

Okay so this was exactly what I pictured. Me hanging on a shelf, looking down to see green stuff, and then looking up to see the sponge. It probably wasn't laughing, but I assure you, if it could, it would. But James wasn't in my picture. So why was he here now?

"No. I'm just hanging on a shelf doing nothing." I said. God he can be so stupid sometimes.

He grinned. HE GRINNED! I'm sitting, no scratch that, HANGING off a shelf and he's GRINNING! What? Does he think this is romantic or something? Oh yeah! Great place for romance, I tell you. Slime all over the floor, and the girl hanging from something for her dear life. Ha this is better than Romeo and Juliet! Notice the sarcasm.

"Well then let me help you my dear Lilykins!" He laughed. LILYKINS? He called me LILYKINS! I know I'd probably be laughing at this, ten years from now but seriously! NOW is not the to laugh!

He walked in some more. And guess what! He entered the same way I did! Guess we just think alike.

So get this. I'm hanging off a shelf…which you probably already know…and James, my boyfriend, comes in and starts laughing. He enters, getting caught in the slime he ends up sliding. For some odd reason, he slides a little longer than I do. Which means he came sliding into the shelf. Well, for those of you have forgotten, I AM on the shelf! I loose my balance. I scream. For two reasons. One, I'm about to fall and hit the ground covered in slime. Two, I'm yelling at James for being such an idiot. Thank god he was under me. I would have hit the ground with full force. Maybe even knocked out for days. But, and I have to admit this WAS pretty romantic…in a way. Too bad for him though. My little James hit the ground hard. I knew he wasn't knocked out since I could hear some groaning coming from him.

I turned a little and felt some squishy stuff. No it wasn't his stomach. It was green. It just HAD to be green. Great job Mr. Slime.

Tell me what you think! And how good…or awful I am at point of views. If I'm good I'll be doing more of those and if I'm bad…then I guess I won't be doing any. The rest of the detention will be in the next chapter. But I'm not going to continue with POVs until I have at least ten people telling me I was good at them.


	32. Knock Knock

Okay I'm going back to the normal POV because I got more don'ts than do's.

Knock Knock

"Oh dear!" Professor Slughorn said as he walked into his room.

Lily and James both froze with a ball of slime in each of their hands.

They looked at each other and suddenly realized they were covered in slime, head to toe.

"I can finish the rest. It seems you two have made it worse. And James, why are you hear?" the teacher asked.

"Um…" James said looking down. "I came looking for you but you weren't in here."

"I'm sorry professor. This won't happen again." Lily said going very red.

"Since you two are good students, I will let you go. It wasn't that hard you know. But it's getting late, so leave before I change my mind."

With a little trouble, both Heads left without another word. As they walked out, Lily and James burst out into laughter.

"You have slime on your nose Potter." Lily said through her laughs.

"You do too!" James said sticking his tongue out.

"Shh… do you hear that?" Lily asked going quiet all of sudden.

And James did hear it. He heard footsteps getting louder with ever step.

James pulled Lily behind a knight.

A dark figure came and stood near them looking around. "It" was tall and from what Lily could see, "it" had long hair.

"Malfoy!" James said coming out of his hiding spot.

Startled, Malfoy pulled out his wand. Lily and James did the same.

"What do you want, Potter." The blonde sneered.

"What are you doing out so late?" Lily asked sternly.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Evans_, I am a prefect." Malfoy said emphasizing on her name.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, _Malfoy_, it is past the prefect's curfew so I have every right to give u a detention." Lily said mimicking him on his name.

"You don't want to give me detention. I have more power than you. We get out of this scrummy place in less than a year. You're not going to be safe. So decide now."

Lily glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy!" James said.

"10 points from Slytherin!" Lily said raising her voice.

"I'm telling you, I can easily kill the both of you—"

"But you won't. Because you know we have friends that can easily save us." Lily said tightening her grip on her wand.

"Not if one betrays you." Malfoy said and walked away.

Lily stared at the ground.

"James, what did he mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. He's just trying to scare us. We don't have any friends that would ever betray us." James said hugging Lily.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked nervously.

"Think about it. Frank and Alice would never. And besides they are too busy planning their wedding. Sirius wouldn't especially after what happened with his family. Remus...well, you've already seen him refuse. Kate's too nice to go evil. (At this, Lily laughed) And Tori wouldn't, we know that for a fact." James said.

"And Peter?" Lily asked.

"He's way too scared. Trust me."

"But can't that be the reason for betraying his friends? Because he's scared?"

"Lily, I know Peter. Even though he's scared, he's very loyal. He can be quiet but he also helps a lot. He knows that if we'd give our lives for his, he'd give his for us." James said.

"Okay. Let's go back to our common room. I'm getting sleepy." Lily said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kate sat up in bed, sweat streaming down the sides of her face. She grabbed a small red book sitting on her nightstand and started writing in it.

After ten minutes of writing, she finally closed the book and decided to keep it under her pillow this time. Then Kate laid back down and pulled the covers over her, her eyes still wide opened. She refused to go back to bed.

Tori quietly opened the door to her dorm, afraid to wake someone up. Of course she didn't wake anyone up, but she did get someone's attention.

Tori got into the room and closed the door. She slowly tip toed towards her bed and got in. after looking around the room to make sure she was in the right one, she closed her eyes and went off to sleep, totally unaware of a girl staring at her from across the dorm room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily woke up the next morning, opened her curtains portraying a view of the lake, grabbed a book, and headed down to the Head's common room. She chose a couch to lay on and quietly opened her to book to start reading.

"Knock knock!" Sirius said jumping up behind the couch, scaring Lily half to death.

"Who's there?" Lily asked, still recovering from that shock she experienced.

"Who." Sirius replied.

"Who who?" Lily asked.

"Who Me!"

"Me?"

"Who You!" Sirius grinned.

"Who Me?"

"No! Me!"

"You?" Lily asked confused.

"No!" Sirius said frowning.

"What about you?"

"Who me!"

"Yes you!" At this point Lily was getting very frustrated.

"No me!" Apparently, Sirius was getting frustrated, too.

"Stop!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"STOP!" Lily yelled.

Silence…

"Knock knock!"

"Ugh!" Lily said throwing her book at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate found Remus sitting in the common room. She walked over to him, wondering how she would explain what happened last night.

Tori came down rubbing her eyes. She saw her two friends sitting on the couch and decided to join them. But as soon as she came over Kate stopped talking immediately.

Remus smiled.

Tori looked at both oddly and walked back upstairs, sending them weird looks as she did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius ran out of the Heads room, bumping into Megan.

"Oh hey Megan." He said.

"Hey Sirius! Want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Sirius said, after all he had nothing else to do.

Outside, Sirius grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started running around.

Megan was laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Sirius, stop! You've had way to much sugar!" She yelled as she managed to keep up with him.

Tori entered her dorm and sat near the window. She watched as Sirius and Megan ran around, laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After sometime, Sirius and Megan got tired. They both sat down by the lake.

"Tori and I used to do this all the time when we were little. We used to join hands with James too and run around. I missed those times and felt like doing it again." Sirius said breathing heavily.

"You're lucky to have best friends like them." Megan said moving her brown hair out of her face.

Sirius smiled. It was like Tori's hair but lighter. And her eyes were blue, unlike Tori's. She was shorter than Tori too.

"Sirius?"

"Sirius!" Megan said waving her hand in front of his face.

Sirius shook himself. He was being stupid. Tori's really gotten to his head.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay." Megan said blushing. She knew he was dreaming about her by the way he stared at her.

She bent over to move some pieces of his black hair out of his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A tear fell down Tori's face as she watched the two. She quickly wiped it with her arm and went out of her room.

Tori crawled through the fat lady's portrait and went out into the hallway.

"Tori! I've been looking all over for you!" A familiar voice said running towards her.

"Oh hey Amos." She said turning to Amos Diggory.

"I was wondering, since the Christmas Ball for seventh years was coming up," Amos said looking down at his feet, "if you would like to go with me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius stood up and stretched. Megan followed.

"I can't wait for the ball. I have the perfect dress!" Megan said smiling.

Sirius smiled back. _What is Tori wearing for the ball? No! Stop! She is not your girlfriend!_

"Oh really? What does it look like?" Sirius asked trying to forget about Tori.

"You'll have to wait and see! But I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Sirius put his hands up to his head. Tori was making his head hurt.

"Are you okay Sirius? You look dizzy. Sit down." Megan said making him sit down.

"I'm…I'm okay." Sirius said closing his eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? You really don't look alright. I think it was all that running." Megan said worried.

"No…Look, Megan, we need to talk." He said taking a deep breath.

Megan's face dropped slightly. "About what?"

"Our relationship. I don't think—"

"It's okay. I understand." She said, tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Megan. You're a great person. And I really mean it. It's just…"

"Stop. Please. I have to go." Megan said walking towards Hogwarts.

Sirius put his face into his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan broke out into a run. But she soon ran into someone, knocking them down and herself.

"Oh my gosh! Megan! Are you okay?" Tori asked helping her up.

Megan shook her head.

"Come here." Tori said bringing her into an empty classroom.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Sirius…he broke up with me. I think." Megan said.

"You think?"

"Well…he was in the process of breaking up with me but I ran away."

"Megan… are you sure he broke up with you?" Tori asked.

"Yes! I'm positive!" She said dropping to the ground.

"I'm sorry. But you should have known. You know him enough to know that he doesn't stay with one girl for long." Tori said hugging her.

"But he asked me out again!"

"So what? He was probably bored! He's not a bad person Megan, but he's the kind of person who needs a girl at all times."

"Then why did he break up with me?"

"He either saw another girl or he got bored. He gets bored very easily. And he gets distracted easily too. Megan you should have been prepared for this. I told you all of this last year."

"I'm sorry Tori! I'm so sorry." Megan cried.

"Don't be. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Everyone says that."

"Because it's true." Tori smiled.

"Thanks Tori. I'm glad we're best friends. I can tell you anything. Even if it does sound corny." Megan said smiling through her tears.

Tori's smile dropped a little bit.

"No…no problem." She said and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Tori, are you okay?" Lily asked running up to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you look a little… scared."

"It's Megan. Sirius broke up with her." Tori said.

"Again?"

"Yeah. So I tried to comfort her, because I know what it feels like, and…she called me her…best friend."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Lily! I barely know her! Before last year I had barely even said two words two her!" Tori exclaimed.

Lily still stared at her.

"Excuse me! Those were the two words!"

"Well…maybe she doesn't have many friends." Lily suggested.

"Lily! You're my best friend! You should be helping me!"

"Alright, so maybe she acted a little weird, but don't be mean to her please."

Tori shook her head and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ask Tori. You can't just spy on her. Maybe she'll tell you." Remus said to Kate.

"Okay. And I'll talk to her about that…thing…that happened. Thanks Remus, but now I think you should go talk to Sirius." Kate said using her head to point at Sirius who was staring at the ground, looking lonely and depressed.

Remus smiled, gave Kate a kiss, and walked over to Sirius.

"What's up Sirius?" He asked sitting next to him.

Sirius looked up. "The sky." He said angrily.

"Okay what happened."

"I broke up with Megan." Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking of Tori." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Stare at the ground and look depressed."

"You may as well drink firewhiskey while you're at it." Remus said sarcastically.

"Do you have any?"

"Padfoot!"

"Moony!" Sirius answered back in a whiny tone.

"Ask her!" Remus said frustrated.

"Ask who?"

"If you're that clueless, Padfoot, you may as well not even be here."

Sirius scowled at Remus.

"NOW!" Remus said pulling Sirius up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Tori." Sirius said walking up to her.

"Hey Sirius."

"I bet you've heard about Megan and me. Rumor travels fast around Hogwarts." He said.

"Yeah. I wasn't surprised though." Tori said smiling.

"I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sirius…"

"No we can just go as friends? I mean we don't need to—"

"Sirius I—"

"Tori please! I really want to go with you. I broke up with Megan because of you! I'm sorry about what happened five years ago." Sirius begged.

"Sirius I can't. I'm sorry. I really am. But…someone's already asked me. And I said yes. If you had asked earlier…" Tori said.

"No, it's okay." Sirius said, hurt. He turned to walk away.

"Sirius!" Tori yelled back.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Sirius put his hands in his pocket and gave a sad smile. Then turned around and walked away.

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated for soooo long! I've been sick for a long time and VERY busy. But still review!


	33. Too Many Problems

Too Many Problems

"Lily please!"

"I'm going to fail, James!"

"No you won't! I promise!"

"How would you know?"

"Because. If you get so tensed up like you are then you're going to fail. Look at me. I'm not studying. Lily you're smart and you shouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah right. You never have to study for anything! You just know everything! That's why you have a high grade in all your subjects. The only way for me to get high grades is by studying! So let me study!"

"No! I know you! Or at least I've known you for seven years! You're going to be staying up late at night every day and you're going to stress yourself out! I'm not letting that happen!"

"What does it matter to you? I like it better this way! I know I won't fail!"

"You're going to get bags under your eyes. You will look horrible. You will always be stressed. And we're not going to have any fun! You're going to stress yourself all throughout Christmas and you're going to miss out on everything!"

"So what if I get bags under my eyes? So what if I look ugly? Are you going to break up with me?"

"That's not what—"

"No you're going to break up with me if I look ugly isn't it. Cause the famous James Potter can't have an ugly looking girlfriend. Of course not! It will ruin his reputation!"

"What are you talking about?"

At this point Remus shook his head dreading the next event. The things NEWTS can do to couples like these two.

"You know what I'm talking about. Just like you know me, I know you!" Lily yelled.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lily you don't know what you are talking about. I think you've had too much to study."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Potter! You don't want me to study because I will get bags under my eyes and look all depressed! Then I won't be 'pretty' and you'll break up with me!"

"Evans you're twisting everything I said!"

"I'm not twisting anything!"

"Just shut up! You have no idea what your saying! You should hear yourself!"

"I can hear myself clearly! In case you haven't noticed, I'm yelling at you!" Lily's eyes flashed.

"Maybe you two should do this some—"

"Stay out of this!" Both Lily and James yelled.

They were standing in the middle of the hallway, unaware of the scared first years trying to get past them without being glared at or hexed on accident.

Remus looked around nervously and smiled at the younger children.

Lily and James continued their fight all the way to their common room.

"I don't care if you look ugly!" James yelled getting VERY irritated with this mad woman.

"How can you not care? What kind of a boyfriend are you? You are supposed to care! You are supposed— Pig Latin!— to tell me when I look bad before I step out so everyone can see me!" Lily said including the password to their common room in the middle.

"That's not what I meant! Why do you keep twisting my words? And besides if I told you you looked bad you would get mad at me just like you are now!"

"I would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Evans will you please just shut up and calm down!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! You shut up!"

"Oh so now you can tell me to shut up but I can't tell you to shut up!"

"Shut up! I just did it again!" Lily said smirking.

"Shut up!" James said returning the nasty smirk.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Remus yelled putting the silencing charm on them.

"Now both of you listen! You are fighting over…I don't even know what you're fighting over! But I can tell you it's something very PATHETIC! And unless you stop right this second I can show you many other spells we've learnt!" Remus said red with all the yelling.

He cautiously took the charm off of them.

Lily and James stared at each other. They looked as if they were about to burst or blow up. Remus was praying neither would happen.

But then Lily turned around and stomped up her stairs and slammed her door.

James stared at her door.

"It's okay Prongs. Give her time to think." Remus said sitting on a couch.

James dropped on the same couch and put a hand to his head and groaned.

"What have I done?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I twisted everything he said. I don't know why I'm so scared. I'm just used to James being that kind of guy who looks only for beauty and always has a different girl each week. I feel like he's going to do the same to me. And then everyone tells me I'm different but he used to tell his girlfriends that too." Lily said tears streaming down her face.

Kate rolled her eyes. She had had enough of them fighting. In fact Kate was even hoping it would stop after they got together. Guess not.

"Now he's really going to break up with me."

"Lily please. He's not going to break up with you."

"Yes he is."

"No. He's not."

"Yes…he is."

"No Lily. He's not."

"Yes he is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lily!"

"What!"

"Oh my gosh Lily shut up." Kate said frustrated.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to shut up?"

"Because Lils! You may be smart but you sure are one hell of an arguer."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You argue on everything!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"See! You're even arguing ON arguing! You can't get any lower!"

"Then how do I stop arguing?" Lily asked finally giving up.

"You just accept the fact."

"What fact?"

"THE fact! Whatever the fact is!"

"My head hurts Kate."

"I don't blame you. You've had way too much to study."

Lily glared at Kate.

"Let the rest of today go. Tomorrow you can apologize to James. And please Lils, do us all a favor and don't start studying until there are at least one or two months left until the NEWTs!" Kate said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I just didn't want her to study so early! She looks miserable and she misses out on all the fun! It's her last year and I don't want her to waste it by staring at a bunch of thick books all day long!" James said throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's okay. She was tired, and you know how girls get when they're tired." Remus said.

"So what if you guys misunderstood each other. That may happen a lot but you can always make up." Peter said.

"Yeah but sometimes I'm just worried she might not want to make up." James said.

"You never give up do you?" Remus asked smiling.

James shrugged and smiled back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lily I need to talk to you but you can't tell anyone this." Kate said in a soft and quiet voice.

"Kate I'm your best friend. I'm going to tell the whole world." Lily said sarcastically.

Kate looked at her worriedly. Apparently she didn't take notice of the sarcasm.

"Kate I was being sarcastic." Lily said after a minute.

"Oh. But seriously, you can't tell a soul. Especially…Tori." Kate said hesitating before saying the last word.

Lily frowned.

"But Tori's also our best friend. Why can't we tell her?" Lily asked.

"Because. It's…well it sorta has to do with her." Kate said fiddling her thumbs.

"Okay…I promise I won't tell Tori. But if it has to do with her you may want to talk to her too."

Kate hesitated again.

"I know. But, do you remember the night you had detention?" Kate said not having to specify which detention, for Lily has only had one in her life.

After seeing Lily nod, Kate went on.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. So I just laid in bed awake, you know, counting sheep."

At this, Lily smiled.

"Anyways, while I was, well, counting sheep, the door opened very quietly. Of course, I got scared and grabbed my wand. Or at least something shaped like my wand. It was a little hard to see in the dark. Then, the figure walked over to a bed, and that's when I found out it was Tori."

"How did you know it was Tori? Wasn't it dark?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah, but the moon was shining directly on her. Anyways, she got into her bed and went back to sleep. And the next morning she didn't say anything about it, so I figured she was keeping something from me." Kate finished.

"Well, maybe she went out to the common room while you were asleep because she forgot something." Lily suggested.

Kate shook her head.

"No. Because she wasn't in her bed when I went to bed. Her bed was neatly made. And it stayed that way until she came back. She never entered the room before that Lily." Kate said.

"We should ask her. But not now. There's too much going on for me. I don't want another person mad at me." Lily said putting her hand up to her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily walked out of her room, ready for dinner. Midway on the stairs, she froze. James was standing in the middle of the common room.

Hearing some footsteps, James turned around to face Lily. The redhead immediately turned around and headed back upstairs.

James opened his mouth to say something, but closed it one he heard the door to her room shut. He sighed, and walked out of the common room.

"What's up with her?" asked Birdy.

James turned around, startled, then shrugged.

"We heard the fight." Yirdy said sadly.

"Pity it had to be during our nap time." Birdy said shaking his head.

James looked at him oddly, and then opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Yirdy said quickly cutting him off.

James closed his mouth, nodded, and headed down the hall to dinner. It seems nobody was letting him speak today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Sirius and Peter.

"What's up with you?" He asked looking at Sirius's depressed face.

Sirius looked up and glared at the table next to them. James followed in the same direction and found what Sirius was looking at. Tori and Amos were sitting together, smiling.

James shook his head.

"He broke up with Megan and asked Tori to the dance. But it was too late." Peter said filling him in on the news.

James frowned. "What dance?"

"The Christmas ball for seventh years." Peter said.

"Already?" He asked turning to Sirius.

"Padfoot, we still have a long time to go until that ball. Why ask her so early?" James said.

Sirius glared at him. "If I asked her too early, then why am I too late?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Remus, what do you think it meant?" Kate asked worridly, sitting next to him on the couch.

"What do I think what meant?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

Kate frowned. "Remus! The vision!" She said in a hushed voice.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore. But don't worry about it too much. We don't know those people." Remus said trying to read.

"I'm not telling Dumbledore. I don't want him to get into this especially since I don't even know too much about it. And I told you, I didn't get a clear view of the people but I know I knew them because I was there _with_ them!" Kate said getting frustrated Remus was more interested in his book than this.

"Did you also…?"

"No! At least I don't think I did. No green flash came towards me. And besides I was outside the house! But I don't get why I didn't go in there to help them. I felt like I knew something was going to happen, but I couldn't move. And then, they…they…died. The guy tried to save her. But they both…" Kate said getting teary eyed.

"Kate, please don't cry." Remus said brushing his lips against hers.

"It's just so sad. I mean they had a child. A baby. I heard it! And I could hear the mother yelling, trying to save the baby. I bet you anything it was that Voldy guy." Kate said crossing her arms and glaring into the burning flames of fire.

"Voldy?"

"Voldemort! Remus you're totally out of it today!"

"I'm sorry. This book is really good." Remus said apologetically.

"Remus you can't tell anyone about this. It stays between you and me. You're the only one I can talk to about this stuff. I hate explaining things all over again so I'm not telling anyone who doesn't know about this…weirdness going on with me."

"Kate nobody knows except for us."

"That's why you're the only person I can talk to! But you're not even listening!" The blonde haired girl stood up.

Remus closed this book and hesitated.

"Okay I am really sorry. I promise to listen now." He said smiling.

Kate scowled. "There's nothing to talk about now. I just said everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry it keeps taking sooooooooo long to write these. Since school started I've been really busy. REVIEW!


End file.
